Benefits Of Being Friends
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Edward and Leah have been friends since childhood. When life starts to become to stressful they decide to start a friends with benefits and no strings attached relationship. Will they be able to remain friends through it all? AH
1. Home Again

**Title: Benefits Of Being Friends**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Summary: Edward and Leah have been friends since childhood. When life starts to become to stressful they decide to start a friends with benefits and no strings attached relationship. Will they be able to remain friends through it all? AH.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The airport was crowded with people having just gotten off the flight from Chicago to Seattle. A man with crazy bronze hair and bright green eyes stepped off of the plane and let out a sigh of relief. He had not been home for anything other than holidays or vacations for years. Coming home to stay brought him a feeling of peace. Even though Edward Cullen had loved living in Chicago, it would never feel completely like home. It just did not have some of the things Seattle could offer him.

A flash of copper skin pushed through the crowd and he couldn't hold back his lopsided smile. One thing that Seattle had to offer which Chicago did not was his best friend since four years old, Leah Clearwater. They had grown up together going to the same high school and they even went to the prom together as just friends. They had done everything together. People used to call them peanut butter and jelly or sometimes they were compared to the cat and dog movie Milo and Otis due to how different they were and at the same time they just fit so well. It is actually how they chose their nicknames for each other. Edward was known as Otis the dog who always saved the trouble making cat Milo who so obviously had been Leah.

To say that they had been simply best friends would be an understatement. They had been so much more than that. More than brother or sister, but never anything romantic. To Edward Leah was one of the guys and to Leah Edward was one of the girls. They just felt at ease with each other. Neither of them would ever change that for the world. Everyone always told the pair they would be perfect together and there reply always stayed the same. Why try to be something more when things were perfect just the way they were?

When Leah finally made it through the mass of people, Edward dropped his carryon bag and ran in her direction before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her in to the air as he spun her around. God he had missed her. "Milo! You have no idea how much I have missed you. It's so good to be home. Did you make anyone cry yet today or do I still have time to catch the show?"

"You know I don't make people cry before noon so you still have time." She replied with a laugh as he set her down on her feet. "What about you Otis? Have you broken anyone's heart so far today or have all the women on the planet learned to steer clear of you?"

Picking up his bag he slung it over his shoulder and shook his head with a laugh. "I have taken a break from women all together. After this whole mess with Bella I have given up on the dating scene. Besides I have you and you are the only woman I need in my life. Who needs relationships anyways? They come with to many complications."

Part of the reason Edward had moved home was because of his former relationship with one Isabella Swan. They had dated for almost a year until she accused him of being afraid of commitment. She proceeded to list all of his flaws and one of them being the fact he always seemed to put work ahead of her. They had been rocky for months and the final straw had come when he refused to quit his job and put her first. All because he wouldn't take her to some concert she desperately wanted to see. Edward was actually glad it was over even though he had loved her. Yet apparently love was not always enough and he needed to accept that.

Leah's relationship with Sam Uley had ended on a sour note a few weeks prior. He had failed to mention that she was not the only person he'd been dating. He had been seeing three other women behind her back and when she went to surprise him by bringing him lunch at work, she had been the one surprised when she found him already having been in the middle of eating. Only problem was he had not been eating food.

The Native American female nodded as they picked up the rest of his luggage. "I know right? I think love is a lie created by the Hallmark card company in order to sell cards and candy and shit. I have come to the point in my life where I see the truth. Fairytale endings are nothing other than a bunch of lies. Hey do you want go out and get drunk? We could celebrate your coming home by getting smashed."

"You just want to get thrashed." Her green eyed friend challenged with a raised eyebrow. "You think I don't know your game, but when are you going to realize I know you better than you know yourself? Any excuse you can use to go on a bender and you jump on it as fast as you can."

The stubborn Quilette female rolled her eyes before punching him in the arm. "You think you know me so well and yet you are so far off it is not even funny. I don't need an excuse to drink. That would mean that I care about what people think and since when have I ever cared about anything anyone has thought about me? That is what makes me oh so awesome!"

Edward snorted and held the door open for her as they got in to the cab. "And here I thought it was your sparkling personality. You are just so damn charming and I could never understand how anyone could ever resist you. Since you don't need an excuse to drink I say let us go get plastered. Oh thanks again for letting me stay at your place. I am hoping to find an apartment soon and I didn't want to crash at home since that would make me seem like some sort of loser."

"We wouldn't want to let the truth out then would we?" The russet skinned female stated with a laugh as she gave the cab driver directions to a bar she frequented quite often. "You know I'm really glad you are home. I've missed you a lot Otis."

"I've missed you to Milo." He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Life has been boring without you. Now that I am back the world better watch out cause team trouble is back in action!"

TBC…

**AN: So I know I should concentrate on my other stories, but this idea was eating away at my brain ever since I saw Friends with Benefits and I had to write it. The idea was so heavily on my mind that it was giving me writers block for other stories. So this is the introduction. I do hope that you all will like it and other chapters I plan to have longer, but this is the introduction and I wanted it kind of short. I wanted to show their friendship and I think I succeeded.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**What about her?"**

"**She's a six." "What about him?"**

"**Four."**

"**A four really? I would have given him a strong five at the very least."**

"**Well you're not me so it doesn't matter what you think." "What about her?"**

"**Strong eight." "I have to admit that not being with Bella I miss the sex."**

"**I miss sex to."**


	2. What Is Your Type

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"What about her?" Leah questioned as she downed another shot of wild turkey whiskey. She took a deep breath to help with the burning feeling the liquid caused. No matter how much she drank, she would never be able to get used to the burn whiskey always seemed to leave.

"She's a six." Edward said as he eyed the blond with blue eyes. She was a typical blond and because of that he had to give her at least a five and he would add one because she had a pretty believable fake tan. You didn't see that very often in Seattle or even Chicago. He was quick to down his whiskey as well, though he coughed when he finished. "What about him?"

Leah tilted her head to the left to look at the blond guy with green eyes. She was never one for blond men, though she would admit that he had a really nice ass. She had to give him credit for his ass. "Four."

"A four really? I would have given him a strong five at the very least." Her friend said as he cast a glance at the blond man.

He wasn't one to check out other guys, but if he had he supposed the guy would be at the very least a five, maybe more. Then again maybe he was just being too nice. Leah always told him that he was way too nice for his own good sometimes. She was always trying to warn him that someday, somebody might try to take advantage of his caring nature. He often joked back and told her that nobody would dare mess with him for fear of retaliation on her part. She was like his personal body guard.

"Well you're not me so it doesn't matter what you think." The Native American beauty stated while sticking her tongue out at him and dragging him to the dance floor. They had a habit of dancing, not well either, when they were drunk. It was how he had gotten her to dance at prom. He had to get her drunk first or as she called it, fill her up on liquid courage. "What about her?"

"Strong eight." He said instantly when his eyes landed on a girl that reminded him of Bella. He may be unhappy with how they ended, but he could not deny the fact that he had been drawn to her looks. Then he got to know her personality and that is what fucked everything up. With a sigh, he spun Leah around and dipped her before pulling her back up. He knew not to pull her up to fast or else she would vomit all over him. It had happened in the past. "I have to admit that not being with Bella I miss the sex."

In any other situation this may be an awkward situation and yet these two were so used to speaking like this to the other. They could talk about anything and never have to worry about feeling embarrassed or anything. That is how comfortable they were with the other. So bringing up sex in a conversation wasn't a first for the pair. "I miss sex to."

"It always seems to come with complications. It is all you women's fault you know. You're all marry me, be with me, stay with me forever." He mocked, putting on his best girly voice while dipping her down low again and spinning her around.

"That makes you a woman then?" Leah replied with a smirk with an added raised eyebrow for good measure. She cleared her throat and proceeded to put on her best man voice. "Because I can guarantee you that I don't talk like that. And even if I did it is better than yeah who is your daddy, give it to me like that. Oh I'm sorry you didn't get a good finish, but I did and that is what matters."

"Who have you been with?" Her bronze haired best friend asked with a chuckle. "No seriously tell me because I didn't know people like that really existed."

"So you're saying you are better than that?" The Quilette female challenged as the song changed to something faster paced. She let go of his hand as they stood a few inches apart, but still kept dancing.

Edward shrugged while at the same time nodding his head to the music. "I at least respect the person I am with."

Leah shook her head and continued dancing. She already knew that about him since they were friends and she had seen him in relationships with women. She would never understand why women seemed to let a great guy like him go. Then again with her being his best friend she could be biased. "Well you are the only man on the planet to do that Otis."

Apparently the both had enough of dancing and moved on to one of the pool tables lining the hall. Edward pulled down the triangle and started raking the balls while Leah grabbed some chalk and two pool sticks. She tossed one in his direction and he caught it easily enough. "Can I ask you a question Milo?"

"If you have to ask if you can ask, then it must be something important." She told him as she lined up her first short. It was an unspoken rule that she always be allowed to take the first shot. It had been that way ever since they were kids. Back then it had been the ladies first kind of thing and now it was more based on habit than anything else.

He watched as she totally bombed and missed all the balls completely. Smirking, he came to stand behind her in order to help her line up the shot. If he had not done that then they would be here all night. He knew this from experience. "Funny."

"Oh just ask." She snapped as she took her shot. She did a sort of victory dance when one of the striped balls went in. Edward watched her dance around the pool table as shook her ass in victory over one shot. Yeah she was pretty far gone thanks to the alcohol. That meant that he had some kind of chance of winning.

"What is your type?" He waited until her victory dance was finished before he asked his question. When she took her second shot and failed he lined up his and sank two in on the first try. If Leah had been sober then he never would've gotten a chance to shoot. Playing pool with her could be the quickest game ever when she was sober. "The guys in your past have all been kind of assholes."

The tanned woman scowled as she watched him line up his next shot. When he made it in her eyes narrowed. "Then I guess that is my type."

He grinned at seeing the scowl on her face. As a way to tease her he did his own victory dance which was actually a mix between the swim and the robot. He had made it up back in high school when those dances were still considered cool and he just never had the time or ambition to come up with a knew victory dance. "Or maybe you don't even know what your type is."

"I think since I am me that I would know what my type happens to be." She scoffed and when he was about to take the next shot she poked him in the side, with her pool stick which caused him jump and completely miss his shot. She did her own version of his victory dance while setting up her next shot.

"Then what is it?" He asked again after asking a waitress to bring them two beers. If he had wanted to screw with Leah he would have ordered her a light beer and yet he did not want to hear her bitch about she wasn't a light beer kind of girl. She had this whole rant about light beer being sexist against women.

"Okay so maybe I don't have a type. It's only because I like to have the freedom to choose." She argued back and did a fist pump when she got the ball she wanted in to the pocket she had been aiming for. She was quite proud considering she had started seeing double a while back. "What about you Otis? Do you have a type? I know you tend to date brainy girls or well you think they are brainy when in reality they are losers who have a stalker complex."

He was slightly offended by this comment. He handed her the beer when the waitress came over with them. "Hey it is not my fault they seem to go all stalker on me after. I like a girl who isn't stupid and who can stand up for herself. I like someone who is funny, but not in the generic sense you know? I want to meet someone who gets me without having to hold a conversation with me first. Well that is the type of girl I want. As you said I seem to attract stalkers."

"So you want someone like me then?" Leah stated and set one end of her pool stick on the floor while spinning around it and motioning to herself with her free hand. She was trying to do some sort of weird model walk and happened to be failing miserably.

"Full of yourself are we?" Her green eyed buddy commented and motioned for her to take her next shot. She was doing extremely well in her thrashed state. He was starting to have doubt that's he would win, but the good thing about this was that in the morning she wouldn't remember playing and so he would not have to deal with rubbing the victory in his face.

She made a face of concentration as she lined up her next shot. All she had to do was get this green ball in and not the black on and she was the pool champion, for tonight anyways. She pulled the stick back before letting it shoot forwards and watched with horror as the black ball fell in to the hole. She stomped her foot in frustration. She had been so fucking close to whipping his ass. "Always."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward said in reply to her always while breaking in to his victory dance once more. He didn't hold back this time and he continued doing the dance all the way to the bar as she followed him. He did not care about the looks he was receiving from onlookers. "Want another drink?"

Leah punched him in the arm, knowing he would have a bruise. What could she say? She was a sore loser and his gloating did not help her mood any. "Hell yeah I do. Did you even have to ask?"

TBC…

**AN: I really liked this chapter. I wanted to show some more of their friendship and I think that I managed to do that rather well. In the next chapter the fun starts lol. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter and let me know what you thought. Oh by the way, I put a trailer for this up on youtube and you should check it out.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**This could be great if you think about it Milo. This could take all the weirdness of emotions out of it."**

"**I don't like you in that way Otis I thought you knew that."**

"**I do know that and I don't like you in that way either."**

"**So that proves this is a bad idea."**

"**No it proves this is an excellent idea." "It's perfect if you think about it."**

"**How do you know if you even find me attractive?"**

"**That's cute." "Looking for an ego boost are you?"**

"**One never hurts."**


	3. A New Step In Their Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alcohol is an evil temptation that nobody can resist forever. Well people could resist, but it was really hard and both Leah and Edward could never stay away from any kind of alcoholic drink. They had both learned the hard way what the consequences of 'the juice' could be. A hangover being the worst side effect above all others, though puking your guts up came in close second. Still, they had both agreed a long time ago that the consequences were worth it. They didn't do hard drugs and the only thing Edward smoked was cigarettes even though Leah constantly nagged at him to stop since it was such a dirty habit.

Edward groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to sleep this stupid hangover off before starting the whole process over again. With a sigh he rolled on his side only to hit a warm body. He knew who it happened to be. Unlike Leah, no matter how much he drank, Edward could always recall every detail of the night before. It was almost as if he had the exact opposite reaction of other people. He noticed Leah's body hadn't changed in the years he had been gone feeling wise anyways. Obviously she had developed in to a beautiful woman over the years.

When they were younger, much to everyone's curiosity, the Native American female seemed to have a body temperature a few degrees higher than the average person. Nobody could explain this fact, not even Edward's father who happened to be a very famous doctor in the state of Washington. Edward had gotten a kick out of this and constantly teased her. He would tell her she must be some kind of mutant or were-wolf like on the movies they had watched as teens. For an entire year he referred to her as the she-wolf. He stopped calling her that once she retaliated by slipping black hair dye in to his shampoo bottle.

Removing his arm from his face, he allowed his green eyes to scan her face as she slept. She really was a beautiful woman inside and out. She may have a very pushy personality at times, but it was all a part of the Clearwater charm. The bronze haired male knew he was lucky to have her in his life. You could have no better best friend than Leah. She was funny, smart, and loyal to an annoying degree. Any man would be lucky to have her.

Some part of Edward worried about what would happen to their friendship when she did find the right man. Whenever she dated, a part of him would be become jealous. It was hard to see her spend time with someone else who wasn't him. He had this fear of all her time being stolen away by the man she was with. Maybe he was selfish, but since she was the same way when he dated girls it did not really matter.

One of her big brown eyes opened up and it nearly knocked her bronze haired best friend off the bed in his surprise. He was easily startled and it kind of freaked him out when she did that. That is the main reason she did shit like that in the first place. She knew he liked a little warning and for her to just jump out and do something quick like that startled the fuck out of him. "Don't tell me you are getting your stalking tendencies from your ex girl friends? How many times have I told you it is creepy to stare like that? Don't fucking do it or I will jab you in the eye with a pencil."

"Good morning to you to Milo." He stated as a way of greeting. He stretched his arms over his head and let out a big yawn. "Do you want coffee?"

Leah rubbed her eyes and sat up. The fact Edward was not wearing a shirt did not bother her. She had become used to him falling asleep next to after a bender wearing only his boxers. She also was used to him having morning wood as he did in this moment. Nothing could embarrass her anymore. "Not if you're going to put that weird creamer shit in it. You know I like my coffee black. You may want to take care of that first. You do know it is polite to point right?"

He flipped her off and bent down to pick up his jeans off the floor. He felt his face flush slightly knowing she had caught sight of his erection. It wasn't his fault that he already been at full attention when he woke up. He was guy and it happened sometimes. "Black coffee is known to stunt your growth, you know that right? For the record, I can't very well make my little friend disappear. This is the effect of no sex. Every single morning I wake up with a fucking boner. You know if you were a true friend you would take care of it for me."

"Yeah and you should suck my big toe." She replied as she stood up to pull on her own jeans and shirt. She always slept in her bra and panties. She did not notice that her bronze haired buddy to be staring at her ass.

"No, Milo I am serious. You should take care of that for me. Then I could take care of your sexual itch for you. We were just talking about how we both missed sex last night right? Well what if we had sex with each other? I mean it could take care of all the other problems." Edward said as the idea struck him full force. He could not believe he hadn't thought of this before. "This could be great if you think about it Milo. This could take all the weirdness of emotions out of it."

His Quilette friend shook her head with a laugh. At first she had thought him to be joking. Then she realized he was serious. "I don't like you in that way Otis I thought you knew that."

"I do know that and I don't like you in that way either." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Sex had nothing at all to do with whether you liked someone or not. It was all about body chemistry and lust and all that other biology shit. If it had been about how well you get along, Leah and Edward would have had sex a long time ago. Sex was a pure animal act and humans were in fact animals. It is only natural that desire and needs could take over at times. Keeping them locked in couldn't be healthy could it?

Leah sat back on the bed as she slipped on a fresh pair of socks. Good thing for her that they had crashed at her place instead of his. She thought the conversation to be over. She figured her point had been proven. "So that proves this is a bad idea."

"No it proves this is an excellent idea." Edward stated while jumping on the bed and landing beside her. He kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They had done stuff way worse than have casual sex with the other, so this should not be such a big thing. It could benefit both of them in ways they did not even know yet. "It's perfect if you think about it."

"How do you know if you even find me attractive?" She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"That's cute." A smirk played on his lips. Leah had to know how fucking drop dead beautiful she was. How could she not? "Looking for an ego boost are you?"

"One never hurts." A genuine smile graced her lips. "If we do this, there are a few things that we need to have clear. No relationship, no emotions, just simple dirty and satisfying sex."

"Milo you think exactly the way I do. It's kind of scary." He shook the hand she offered. Neither knew this at the time, but the basis of their entire relationship had just changed. From now on things would be different. To know if the change were for the better or worse could not be told yet. Only time would show how strong the friendship between the pair of them really was.

TBC…

**AN: I know this was such a short chapter, but I wanted to kind of show how close they are and stuff. The next chapter is a flashback to how Leah/Sam ended and how Bella/Edward ended. The chapter after that will be the sex. So you all do not get a preview this time and I am sorry for that. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to check out the trailer on youtube. Let me know what you thought about this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Leah And Sam Breakup

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback to Leah and Sam's breakup- Leah's POV-_

Eleven months of dating Sam Uley and I could not be happier. Everyone had tried to warn me that he wasn't what he pretended to be, but I had ignored them and I am glad I chose to trust my gut instinct. Sam was a great guy despite some of the things in his life which did not quite add up. The reality was he didn't beat me, he did not verbally assault me, and he was always polite enough. So what if he did some things I did not understand completely? I mean the guy was allowed to have a life outside of me.

Don't get me wrong or anything, I wish he wouldn't work all the fucking time. There were also the phone calls that I answered on his cell when he was in the shower or something and people hung up without saying anything. That was suspicious since I knew they could not all be wrong numbers. Nobody got that many wrong numbers right? Then there were these moments when I knew without a doubt he was lying to me. He never could keep eye contact for very long if he was trying to get away with a lie. Yeah, Sam wasn't perfect and yet who these days really was? Sometimes you had to settle for what you could find even it was less than you deserve. That's what my mother says anyways.

"Watch the fuck where you are driving dumbass!" I screamed at a cab driver who almost hit me when I tried to cross the street.

If I had a rock I would've chucked it at his fucking back window. Douche bag needed to watch where he was going and stop texting while driving. I hated it when people chose to text and drive at the same times. Those were two things that you just did not mix together no matter what. It was a good way of causing an accident and getting somebody killed. My theory was that if they gave people a test to see if they could drive, then they should do a test to see if you were a dumbass and if you failed then you should not be allowed to do things which required any common sense or skill.

After I managed to cross the street without becoming a pancake in the street, I headed towards Sam's office. I had a homemade lunch clutched in my hands. I had woken up that morning and figured I should do something romantic and in the movies the girl always brought her man a lunch at work. What could I say? I was a hopeless romantic, though I thought that I hid it pretty well. I did not need to deal with the shit I would get from people if they knew I believed in happy endings and other fairytale stuff like that.

I was supposed to be the realistic Clearwater child. My younger brother Seth is the one who lived with his head in the clouds. He called himself a free spirit and I called him on his shit since I knew that was his fancy way of calling himself a stoner with no real ambition. Seth was smart enough to go to a real college, but he would rather spend his life smoking dope and trying to succeed as an artist. His work was not bad, but to me it looked like he was trying to be like Picasso and I didn't think that would ever happen.

It did not take me very long to get to the place where my boyfriend worked. He worked for the electric company and today he was doing some wiring at a recently bought apartment complex. He had given me the address in case of emergencies. He would be working on apartment 302 today and so I quickly sprinted up the stairs and found my way to the apartment. I did not bother knocking and just chose to open the door and walk right in. I don't think I have ever regretted a decision more in my entire life. I thought I would die right there on the spot. I have never felt more humiliated than I do in this moment.

Sam Uley was on his knees with his head up some slut's skirt. I felt myself launch the bag of lunch at his head. "So much for being your fucking soul mate! Do you treat all your so called 'soul mates' this way? Here I am kind enough to bring you lunch and you have already eaten."

The unknown girl hastily pulled her skirt down. "He told you that you were his soul mate? He told me that to! Isn't he sweet?"

My jaw fell open at her remark. Was she fucking retarded or something? I had just caught her face fucking my boyfriend. This bitch was lucky I didn't rip her face off. I was so fucking close to killing her and calling Edward to help me bury the body. Then I thought better of it because these two deserved each other. If she was dumb enough to see Sam as sweet then she could have him.

My now ex jumped up as he tried to explain the situation to me. "Leah it isn't what you think! I was trying to help her-"

I cut him off before he could try to say more. "You were just trying to what? Were you giving her a re-wiring job as well? You know what? This is a good thing. Better that I saw what an ass you were before it was too late. Do me and favor and go fuck yourself!"

Sam reached out to grab my arm. "Will you listen to me? You had to know this was coming. I don't like to be tied down and you are more interested in having a prince charming come to your rescue anyways. You want to be swept off your feet as if you were some sort of princess and I have to tell you that you are not a princess and I am no one's prince. It was fun while it lasted, but now it is over. Move on and don't lash out because you are better than that."

"I am really not better than that. Fuck you, fuck your whore, go to hell, and oh have a really horrible day. I hope you get electrocuted to death or something!" With that said I stormed out of the building and ran down the stairs. My eyes were burning as hot tears spilled down my cheeks.

As soon as I had ran about two blocks away I took out my phone. There is only one person who would be able to make me feel better. One person who could ever understand what I was thinking. Edward would know the right thing to say. He always seemed to be the only person who could stop me from doing something stupid after a breakup. I quickly dialed his number knowing he would pick up no matter what. It was funny, but I am the one person he always answers the phone for, even if he is in a meeting of some sort.

After two rings he picked up and I let my tears really start to fall. "Otis you are never going to believe what happened…"

TBC…

**AN: Hey this is a short flashback of what happened between Leah and Sam. I was going to do Edward and Bella's breakup in the same chapter, but decided to do it as one of its own. This was short, but there will be more about the relationships and breakups later on. I hope that you all liked this chapter and please let me hear your thoughts. Edward and Bella's breakup is in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Edward and Bella Breakup

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback to Bella breaking up with Edward- Edward's POV-_

I looked my girlfriend in the eye when she said the one thing that nobody wants to hear. The dreaded words that are supposed to make you feel better, when in reality they make you feel a thousand worse. "It's not you-"

"Of course it's me!" I tried not to raise my voice as I cut her off mid sentence, but couldn't help it. That is probably one of the worst things she could have ever said to me. "You can't say that when you're the one breaking up with me. If it was something wrong with you then I would be the one telling you that."

Bella sighed and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. It was a nervous habit she had for as long as I have known her. Sometimes when she would do that, I wanted to just take a pair of sheers and chop it all off before telling her that now she didn't have to worry about fiddling with it all the time. "I was trying to be nice and do this without hurting you."

I clapped once in a sarcastic gesture. "Well good for you. You did a really good job with that. Next time you don't want to hurt someone then I would suggest not breaking up with them on your one year _anniversary. _I'm no expert, but I am pretty sure that would be a good way to not break someone's heart."

"Well maybe if I had a boyfriend who actually cared about my needs, I wouldn't feel the need to break up with him on our one year anniversary." She replied and crossed her arms over her chest.

I shot her incredulous expression. She was claiming that I didn't care about her needs? Her needs were the only thing I cared about. "I don't care about you or your needs? That's really funny because if I didn't care about any of that then why would I be working overtime to pay for concert tickets to see someone I don't even like."

"Don't bring Michael Bolton in to this." Bella scowled when she heard my not quite an insult. "He is a great entertainer of our time and you said that you loved his music."

"I _lied _for the sake of our relationship." I responded truthfully. "I remember how crazy you went when that high school girl when she dared insult your precious Michael Bolton. Do you really think I wanted any of that craziness? I do have to thank you for breaking up with me before the concert. This is the best break up ever."

Bella seemed to completely ignore everything except for the part where I kind of called her crazy. "Are you calling me crazy?"

Usually I would deny doing any such thing, but I was feeling as if I should take a risk. Why should I do her any favors now by lying to her? She sure as hell did not do me any favors. "Yeah I kind of am say that. You are not just a little bit crazy either. You are off the deep end never to be found again nutty. I thought maybe I was just being paranoid, but you really are out there in crazy land. Also, you are kind of a stalker."

"Well at least I am not emotionally unavailable." She snapped as anger crossed over her face. "You say that you are looking for a girl to marry and start a family with, yet I do not see how that is ever going to be possible with the hours you work. You would marry that job if you could. Also, your family is insane. That sister of yours needs to be put in an institution."

"Well maybe you could join her in the next cell over crazy!" I smirked not letting her remark about Alice bother me. My sister was a little eccentric so this was not the first time I was hearing someone make a remark about her sanity. "For the record, I work all the time so that I can be financially secure when I decide to start a family. Unlike some people, I do not feel the need to waste all my money on Michael Bolton t-shirts and little dolls of him."

"They are figurines and collectables!" My ex bit out quickly before coming back with a remark of her own. "At least I don't collect gay Harry Potter dolls. Standing in line all night to get a Severus Snape doll is not an achievement you know."

I felt my mouth fall open in shock. How dare she insult Harry Potter? "They are action figures and that Snape doll was only one of two thousand made! Harry Potter is not gay and I can't believe you would say that."

"You dissed my Michael Bolton first." Bella told me with an edge to her voice. "You know the whole wanting to role play Harry Potter in the bedroom was kind of gross. I was lying when I said I would love to do it one day."

"I don't even know who you are anymore. I don't think I ever knew you to begin with. Harry Potter is a classic story of good verse evil. You want to break up with me, then that is fine, but to take such a low blow? Isabella I am glad we are over." I turned to leave and suddenly spun back around. "I want my ring. My mother's ring which belonged to her mother, I want it back."

For a minute I feared I may have to fight Bella for the ring. Then she took it off with a huff and threw it on the ground. "Take the stupid piece of plastic because I don't want it. That is another problem with you. You want a girl that is just like your mother, but the problem is that no one is ever going to fit in to the perfect persona you see her as. If you ask me, you need to stop living up in the clouds and start living here on earth with the rest of humanity."

I couldn't take it anymore. It was fine when she had been insulting me, but insulting my dead mother was too much for me to handle. I quickly reached down to scoop up the ring. "Well I didn't ask you so keep your damn opinions to yourself do you understand that? The good thing about no longer being with you is the fact I don't have to pretend that you aren't a bitch. Thank you for setting me from your web of crazy and no I do not want to be friends. Ciao!"

As I stormed off of her porch and towards my car, I pulled out my cellphone and hit number one on my speed dial. It rang once before I heard the familiar voice of my best friend telling me this better be important or she would cut my fucking balls off and feed them to me. "You will never guess what a crappy day this has turned out to be. Not only did she break up with me, but she proceeded to tell me how Harry Potter was gay and then she started in on my mother. Milo I am officially giving up on dating."

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter. I wanted it to have a bit more humor than the last chapter and I think that I did pretty well with that. In the next chapter will be the awkward first sex between Edward and Leah and I am pretty excited to write that. I think it will be interesting to write. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I don't mind dirty talk as long as it is not disgustingly dirty, I like to cuddle after for a few minutes, but that does mean it is romantic in any sense, when I orgasm I hum either "dirty deeds done dirt cheap" or "claire de lune" depending on how good the sex actually was, and as you already know my stomach is extremely ticklish."**

"**I don't like boring vanilla sex, I like to be adventurous, behind my knees are very sensitive, and I do not mind a little pain. I do not like it when guys try to dominate me all the time because I like to be a tigress in the bedroom. If I had known we were going to fuck then I would have made sure shave my legs and use my coconut skin lotion."**

"**Okay now that is settled, are we ready to do this?"**

"**Yeah Otis let's get this started." "Wow less tongue when you kiss. You're not trying to suffocate me."**

"**Watch the nails!" "I have very soft skin and it breaks easily."**

"**Mhm, kiss my neck." "I said kiss my neck not try to suck the skin off as if you were a vacuum."**

"**Pull my hair a bit." "A bit doesn't mean yank it all out."**

"**Lift me up so I can wrap my legs around your waist."**

"**Ha ha! Watch my stomach."**


	6. Friendship And Awkward Sex

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After having made the deal to have sex without the complications of emotions, they both started to strip. Edward pulled his shirt over his head and decided to tell her some of the things he liked and did not like. If they were going to have sex then he may as well be honest with her since he did not have to worry about hurting her feelings or anything like that. "I don't mind dirty talk as long as it is not disgustingly dirty, I like to cuddle after for a few minutes, but that does mean it is romantic in any sense, when I orgasm I hum either "dirty deeds done dirt cheap" or "Claire De Lune" depending on how good the sex actually was, and as you already know my stomach is extremely ticklish."

Leah listened to what he had to say as she stripped off the clothing she had just put on a few minutes earlier. She ran her fingers in her hair as she decided to list the things she liked and did not like as well. No use in pretending she was in to something he was going to do if she wasn't. "I don't like boring vanilla sex, I like to be adventurous, behind my knees are very sensitive, and I do not mind a little pain. I do not like it when guys try to dominate me all the time because I like to be a tigress in the bedroom. If I had known we were going to fuck then I would have made sure shave my legs and use my coconut skin lotion."

"Okay now that is settled, are we ready to do this?" Her bronze haired best friend asked once they were both naked and standing in front of each other. He let his eyes linger on her body for a few seconds since he was allowed to look at her without getting slapped shitless. She had to be one of the sexiest girls he would ever have sex with, if not the sexiest one of all.

"Yeah Otis let's get this started." She grinned before pressing herself against his body and kissing him. She couldn't deny he was sexy as hell so this plan wasn't as bad as she originally thought. Things seemed to be going well until her lips parted and he literally shoved his tongue down her throat. She pulled back and cringed as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. "Wow less tongue when you kiss. You're not trying to suffocate me."

Edward nodded and went to kiss her again. He did much better this time and he groaned against her mouth when she bit his bottom lip. His hands traveled down her bare back to grab her ass. He remembered her commented about liking pain and so he made sure to keep his grip firm. She seemed pleased that he remembered this fact since she ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth as he did so. It was when she dug her nails in to the skin of his shoulders that he had a problem.

"Watch the nails!" He shrieked when he felt her take away a few layers of skin with her talon like nails. He hissed in pain and rolled his shoulders to try and relieve the discomfort. "I have very soft skin and it breaks easily."

Leah rolled her eyes and removed her nails from his back. She continued kissing him while at the same time pushing him back against the wall. Her fingers wound in his hair, though she did not pull since she wasn't sure if he would bitch about that or not. The hand not in his hair went to run down his chest and stomach, but she remembered that he had a very ticklish stomach. When they were kids she used to poke him in the stomach when he was being too serious in order to get a laugh from him. Hell, she still did that whenever he was too serious.

"Mhm, kiss my neck." She moaned as her eyes closed for a second before popping open in order to narrow slightly. Was he trying to suck her skin off? He did know he was a human and not a leech right? "I said kiss my neck not try to suck the skin off as if you were a vacuum."

"Pull my hair a bit." Her bronze haired best friend practically begged when he stopping sucking her russet skin in to his mouth. He had settled for leaving soft kisses along her throat until suddenly a sharp pain caused him to yelp out and jump away from her. He started to rub the back of his head where she had pulled his hair so hard he thought she may have torn some out. "A bit doesn't mean yank it all out."

The Quilette female tried not laugh at him when he jumped away from her. She was on a mission and she was going to get what she wanted. She gave him a minute to make sure that she had not pulled all of his hair out leaving him bald. "Lift me up so I can wrap my legs around your waist."

Edward picked her up, but suddenly burst out in to laugher when her thigh brushed up against his bare stomach. His whole body shaking from laughter as he held her with one hand and pushed her thigh away and to the side with the other. "Ha ha! Watch my stomach."

Leah ran her hands up his arms as they started kissing him once again. This was better now that he got an understanding of what she liked when they kissed. When he laid her back on the bed she tore her lips from his and let out a pained hiss. "Fuck!"

He nearly jumped off of her and held his hands up. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." She assured him while reaching underneath her in order to pull out whatever was digging in to her back.

"If women scream it can be taken as a bad thing." Edward countered and watched her pull the remote control out from underneath her.

She felt her eyebrow raise as she got up on her knees. "Well when one is being stabbed to death with the remote control, it isn't the most comfortable thing on the planet. Now get your fine ass over here so we can continue where we left off."

He took a step towards the bed, but stopped she held her hand up ordering him to do so. She scooted over to the edge of the bed and put her face right up close to his hipbone. He realized after a few seconds that this wasn't some weird kink of hers, but rather she was staring at the tattoo he had gotten when she got hers when he was eighteen and she was still seventeen. Her mother had given her permission, but his father and step mother refused to agree. The plan had been to get them when they were sixteen, but they ended up having to wait until he was eighteen so they could get them together.

His tattoo had been done in black and it was the Chinese symbol for truthful. He had this kick that kind of never went away, about telling the truth. He could be brutally honest if he wanted to be and he only ever lied if there was not another choice.

"I thought you would have gotten that removed by now." Leah stated as she ran her tongue along the outline of the tattoo branded in his skin. "I remember when your dad found out and he flipped. He thought I had drugged you and made you get something you didn't want."

He couldn't help it when he laughed. "Yet out of the two of us, I was the sober one. Speaking of tattoos, do you still have yours?"

"Regretfully yes." She mumbled and maneuvered herself so that he could see the word 'Spice Girls' at the bottom of her spine in a multitude of different colors. "We said we would keep them forever and it's not like everyone sees it. Only a lucky few have ever seen my tattoo and it is going to stay that way. I can't believe I was in to the Spice Girls."

"Oh I can." Edward grinned. "You were so in to them that it wasn't even funny." Suddenly he started to shake his ass and dance around the room as he sang really badly to one of her favorite songs by them. "People of the world, spice up your life!"

Leah launched herself at him and knocked him to the floor. She started to kiss him again. "Just the fuck up and kiss me."

Edward ran his hands up her sides and brought them around to her back as he kept her caged above him. "You're beautiful Leah."

As sweet as that was, she slapped him upside the head. "That is way to emotion based and you need to just lock that down right now. Also, do my breasts have the plague or something? You haven't touched them once and I am starting to feel just a little bit offended."

He shrugged and glanced at her breasts. They were nice as far as breasts went he supposed. "You know I've never been much of a breast man."

A sigh escaped her lips. "It's not a big deal anyways. You do know that we are only doing this once right? We can't make a habit of it. That is how things get all fucked up and complicated."

"Yeah once I agree." He stated while nibbling on her collarbone. "Hey do you have a condom? I have some in my wallet, but that is in the pocket of my jeans."

The russet skinned female tilted her head as she tried to remember if she did have any or if she had run out. Suddenly she stretched her arm out to reach under her bed and pull out a shoe box. "I think that I have some in here so hold on."

"You keep your condoms in a shoe box?" Her best friend questioned and he pushed himself up to rest on his elbows. "That isn't weird at all."

Leah pried the lid off and looked down at her assortment of different condoms. "So what do you want? I have ribbed, I have every flavor ever created, ones that glow in the dark, some that will made your junk smell like pie, lubed, not lubed, and about every color known to man. I could make a rainbow with all the colors I have."

His green eyes widened in surprise. "Don't you have just some regular ones that I don't have to worry about making my dick look neon or smelling like pie?"

"Do I have boring?" She countered and started to look through the box. "I think I just may. Ah yes, right here we have boring and ordinary. Just the way you usually like your women. Accept if you ever call me boring and ordinary, I will break your jaw in no less than three places."

He rolled his eyes and took the condom from her. "Like I would ever call your boring or ordinary. So are you going to be on top? I am assuming that you don't want to do missionary. You said you hated boring vanilla sex. Since I am not about to let you string me from the ceiling upside down, I think you riding me would be the best way to go."

"I've never hung someone upside down before, but now that you mentioned it I will have to try it one of these days." She shoved the shoe box back under the bed and climbed on top of him after he had the condom on. "So on three?"

Edward nodded and placed his hands on her hips to steady to her. "Wait, do you mean one two three and go or one two and go on three?"

Leah paused to answer him. "One two and go on three. So one two…"

"Three!" He finished for her. Then they were joined at the waist and both froze to get used to the feeling.

The bronze haired man frowned a bit. "Okay to be honest, I am feeling a bit emasculated."

"A naked girl is lying on top of you and you feel emasculated?" She asked with some amusement coloring her tone.

He nodded. "A little bit."

"Do you even know what that means?" When he nodded again she let out a short bark of laughter. "Fine then we can do your missionary if it will make you feel less emasculated."

They rolled over so that he was on top of her. "That is so much better!"

He chose to kiss her again as he started moving. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and used one of his hands to run down her the back of her leg so he would be able to lift it up and place it around his hip. He realized too late that the back of her knee happened to be in the path of his fingers and he ended up getting her foot connecting with the side of his head.

"Fuck!" He hollered falling to the side slightly, though managing to still stay inside of her. "Give me a conscious why don't you?"

"I warned you that the back of my knees are sensitive!" She snapped and waited for him to right himself as he started moving again. "You're going to slow. I'm never going to get off this way if you are as slow as a turtle. I thought the whole point of this was for us both to get off?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." He told her honestly as he picked up his pace a bit. "I thought most girls liked the slow and sweet thing?"

"I am not like most girls." Leah replied and dug her nails in to his shoulder in order to spur him in to going faster and it seemed to work. "I told you I liked some pain."

"Fine!" He huffed in annoyance. If she wanted pain then he would give it to her. He sank his teeth down in to the flesh of her shoulder and she shuttered all around him. When that happened he pulled his teeth from her flesh and started singing. "Dirty deeds done dirt cheap, dirty deeds done dirt cheap, dirty deeds done dirt cheap, dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap, dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap!"

After they both managed to catch their breathing, he rolled off of her and she turned to look at him. "So does you singing dirty deeds mean I was good?"

Edward moved a strand of hair from her face. "I sang the whole chorus and that means you were fucking excellent Milo."

Leah smiled feeling better knowing she did not suck in bed. This last blow with Sam had left her feeling unsure of how good she actually was in the sack. "Yeah well, you weren't too bad either."

TBC…

**AN: That was the first time they had awkward sex. There will be more of it in the future for sure lol. I loved writing it and I think it came out rather well. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. I saw the movie, 'No Strings Attached' the other day and so I am going to take some funny moments from that and put them in to the story. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You got me a balloon for having sex with you?"**

"**Well you did a good job and I wanted to say thanks for that."**

"**You want something."**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**Whenever you want something you always get me a balloon or chocolate and this time you did both. What do you want Otis?"**

"**I was thinking that it should not be a one-time thing." "You said that you had a good time right?"**

"**Yeah I did."**

"**And we don't feel weird about it right?"**

"**Right." "Where are you going with this?"**

"**I think we should make this a regular thing."**


	7. Balloons And A Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah felt as if her feet were going to fall off. Working nine hours straight at the restaurant she helped manage in Port Angeles could do that to a person, especially when two of the waitresses called in sick. She thought her feet would explode in to a gross mess of blood, meat, and bones. Usually she would work tables once in a while, but mostly stuck to the business aspect of the job since she had gone to community college in order to get a degree in business. She had not been able to afford going to a fancy college in a different state. Not only was she annoyed about having to take over tables, but she had been forced in to the outfit which was mandatory for waitresses. A short black shirt and white button up blouse with black sneakers. She probably would not have minded too much if the outfit actually fit her and was not a size to small.

She had just gotten ready to have her lunch break when Edward walked in carrying a balloon and box of chocolates. Almost immediately her suspicions were raised. There was only one thing that had happened in the last few days which would explain his odd behavior. When she went to sit at the table he had chosen for them, the first thing she did was knock him upside the head with a menu. "You got me a balloon for having sex with you?"

Edward blushed slightly and handed her the blue balloon with a big smiley face on it before he handed her the box of dark chocolates she loved so much. When they were kids and would go trick or treating, if she didn't get chocolate she would actually throw a fit until Edward gave her all of his chocolate. She was the reason he had become addicted to chewing gum and lollipops. "Well you did a good job and I wanted to say thanks for that."

Leah raised her eyebrow in suspicion while opening the box of chocolates and popping one in to her mouth. She noticed he was fiddling with his napkin and that was a sure fire clue that he had something on his mind or that he wanted something from her. He had this nervous tick as long as she had known him. "You want something."

"What makes you say that?" He ran his fingers in his bronzed hair. Another sign of his that something was on his mind. So far he had done two of three main things he would do when he wanted to talk about something with her that he was not sure she would be happy about or not.

She leaned back in her seat and popped another chocolate in to her mouth without offering him one. If he wanted one then all he had to do was take it. She was too exhausted to try and be polite. "Whenever you want something you always get me a balloon or chocolate and this time you did both. Also you ran your fingers in your hair and you are fiddling with your napkin. All that's left of all your nervous habits is for you to run your tongue along the edge of your teeth which you just did. Now I know for sure that you want something. What do you want Otis?"

"I was thinking that it should not be a one-time thing." Edward had decided to get straight to the point. The other morning when they had sex had been weighing heavily on his mind. It had been awkward, but at the same time, extremely fucking good. He could not get his mind off of it. He felt more relaxed than he had in months and he knew it had to be from the sexual release. He wasn't quite ready to let go of that yet. "You said that you had a good time right?"

She nodded before pulling out the lunch she had made. She never ate at the restaurant because she knew who worked there and it just freaked her out. Pulling out her ham and cheese sandwich she handed him half. She knew what half was her since she had loaded it up with pickles and he hated pickles on sandwiches. "Yeah I did."

He let out a sigh of relief when she admitted to that. He had been kind of scared that she hadn't had a good time. They had been friends forever and so he knew she had been with more partners than he had. Not that he thought bad of her or anything, he just was afraid she would have thought past partners to be better. "And we don't feel weird about it right?"

"Right." Leah stated as she polished off her half of the sandwich within three bites. She could admit openly that she'd had a great time with him the other day. It started off rocky and may not have lasted long, but it was still better than using her vibrator. "Where are you going with this?"

Setting his half of the sandwich down since he was a slow eater because of his habit of nibbling around all the edges like a rabbit until it was gone he placed his hand over hers. How did one go about asking her have casual sex with him again? "I think we should make this a regular thing."

"I thought we agreed that runs the risk of bring in emotions neither of us want to have?" The Quilette waitress countered as she reached in to her bag in order to pull out a Twinkie. She broke the sweet treat in half and gave him the smaller piece. "I do not want to risk losing your friendship over sex."

"That is not going to happen." Edward assured her while watching her shove her half of the Twinkie in to her mouth. He made a disgusted face at her brute like behavior. "I already care about you as a friend and if we feel it is getting complicated then we can stop. The only reason I suggested this is because we both have admitted to not wanting a relationship right now and I'm not going to pay a hooker to fuck me when I need release. This could be good for the both of us."

"We can give it a test run then Otis. The second either of us feels it is getting too complicated then we end this 'friends with benefits' thing. Let's shake on it." Hold their hands half an inch apart they started to do the secret handshake that had been created when they were seven and had decided they would be spies who needed a secret handshake. Both of them made the live long and prosper sign before they locked fingers and slapped their hands together afterwards. Not the best secret handshake in the world, but they had been seven at the time. "I also think we need to get new tattoos. You know as a way to show our friendship is as strong as ever."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter, but I thought that it came out great and I have the flu. I wanted to show again their friendship and stuff. The next chapter is going to be a flashback of when they actually got their first tattoos. It will be in Edward's POV. Also I need your help. You all should give me your ideas on what the new tattoos should be. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. First Tattoos And Tickets

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback to when Edward and Leah get tattoos- Edward's POV-_

A knock on my door told me that Leah had finally arrived. She was fifteen minutes late and I could only guess it had to do with the fact she had spending time with her boyfriend Embry Call who she had met on a class field trip to the Makah reservation. When I opened the door, I was shocked to have my best friend fall in to my arms as she stumbled and lost her balance. So she wasn't sober then? That was never a good sign. I am guessing the chat with Embry about her getting a tattoo with me had not gone as well as she hoped.

"Eddie!" I cringed at her nickname for me as she threw her arms around my shoulders. "Are you ready to get all inked up? I have a spot all picked out. I want to get one right here."

I watched in amusement as she tried to point to the base of her spine. She could not seem to get a firm grip on what she wanted to do and ended up spinning around in circles. After a moment I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from making not only herself, but me dizzy as well. I did not want her puking all over me. It had happened at the prom when we won the best friends for life award. She got all nervous and heaved her dinner all over the front of my tux.

"No Embry?" I questioned as I stepped out of the doorway right behind her. I made sure to lock the door since my parents and my sister Alice were not home. We lived in a nice part of town and there had been a string of robberies. We were trying to be as careful as possible. "I thought you were going to invite him along?"

Her face scrunched up in to what I assumed she meant to be taken as anger. "Embry is a douche bag! He broke up with me because I wouldn't get his name tattooed on my skin. I said to him, 'Embry what if we don't make it?' And he got all angry saying that I didn't trust him. He said that I was secretly in love with you and that is why I would not get his name tattooed on my skin. I tried to tell him that I would never see you in that kind of way, but he wouldn't listen. I say bad rubbish to good garbage. Wait, that's not right, is it?"

"I think you meant to say goodbye to bad rubbish." I laughed at the confused smile on her face as I led her to my car. I decided to tease her a bit. I had never liked Embry and Leah must be upset if she had gotten drunk without inviting me along. She only drank alone when she was extremely depressed or angry. "I feel kind of offended that you forgot what today is."

"I didn't forget." My Quilette friend stated as I helped her in to the car and made sure she was buckled in tightly. "Happy birthday Eddie Cullen! You are officially eighteen now, does it make you happy? Think of all the things you can do. You can buy cigarettes, but you shouldn't because they are bad for you. If you go to Canada you can buy alcohol. You can get in to bars now, though you can't order beer. You can buy dirty magazines! You can do a lot more than you could. Oh I got you a present!"

I shook my head at Leah's crazy behavior. She was something else indeed, especially when she was plastered. "You didn't have to get me anything Milo. You offered to go half on the tattoos and that is enough for me."

"Shut your trap or I will keep them for myself!" She taunted while reaching in to her purse to pull out two concert tickets. "They are to see the Spice Girl's live and you are taking me with you. I got an extra ticket for a reason."

I raised my eyebrow while waving the tickets in her face. "I think these are more for you than for me."

Leah shook her head and punched me in the arm. "They are five hot girls so stop bitching about it. You get to watch half naked women while I enjoy the music."

"Thank you Leah." I told her and stuffed the tickets in to the glove compartment. "It was very sweet of you to think of me. Though I still maintain you are using my birthday as an excuse to go see the Spice Girls."

"You have no proof." She replied as we pulled out of the yard and headed downtown. "So have you decided what you want to get for a tattoo yet?"

I paused to answer her. "I was thinking of something Chinese, maybe the word honest or truthful. I looked both symbols up and they looked interesting."

"Boring!" My russet skinned friend chirped adding a fake yawn at the end. "I think I fell asleep due to your lack of creativity. I was thinking something cool or maybe something with flames. Something that screams, 'I am awesome and all you have to do is look at my tattoo to know it's true.' You only get your first tattoo once Otis. Think of something worthwhile. Be daring for once in your life."

We arrived at the tattoo place fifteen minutes later. When we walked inside a man covered from head to toe in different tattoos asked us what we wanted. Since Leah was still looking through the book, I said I would go first. I settled on the Chinese symbol for truthful. I would have it done on my hipbone so not many people would see it. Even though I was eighteen, I did not want the lecture my mother and father would give me if they saw I had gone through with it. If they didn't see it then they could pretend it did not happen.

I went to the back as Leah followed. She sat in the extra chair and continued looking at different designs in a book. I have to admit that it did not hurt as badly as I had first thought it would. My parents had told me horror stories in order to try and change my mind about getting a tattoo. They made it sound like I would feel like I was dying. They had me convinced it would be the worst pain I would ever have in my life. I was glad to note they had been lying out of their asses. It took about forty five minutes for the man to complete my tattoo. When I was all bandaged up and ready to go, he turned to Leah.

"I want the words 'Spice Girls' tattooed on my lower back at the base of my spine. I want each letter to be a different color going from light colors to dark. Do you think you can manage that?" She questioned and dropped the book of designs on to the chair she had been sitting in.

I knew I had to say something. "Leah do you really want a tattoo of a band name? Why don't you get something like me?"

She turned to me and planted her hands on her hips. "Why would I do that? I know what I want and you can't change my mind."

"Milo, think about this rationally." I countered and gave her a look. "How do you know that in ten to twenty years you will even like the Spice Girls anymore? What if you end up hating them? Are you absolutely sure you want those words branded in your skin forever? Maybe you need a few more days to think of something. I can bring you back in a day or two-"

My stubborn best friend was quick to cut me off. "I know what I want and you can't change my mind. I will always love the Spice Girls."

I raised my brow at her. "Yeah I totally believe that. Do you remember you said the exact same things about New Kids on the Block? Now you cannot stand them."

"Not the same thing." She answered before turning to the man. At least I knew I had tried to change her mind. "Let's get this show on the road. Remember, I want light colors to dark ones."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought that it was kind of cute and in the next chapter they will be getting new tattoos. I have already decided what I want them to have. I think the choice I made really fits them and I thank the reviewer who suggested them. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you think the tattoos are going to be.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So I had an idea on what we could get done."**

"**And what is your idea Otis?"**

"**Exactly that Milo."**

"**Wait what?"**

"**We should get Milo and Otis. The actual cat and dog team we are nicknamed after. Since my nickname is Otis and you are my best friend, I think I should get the cat Milo and you should get the dog Otis."**

"**That's not a bad idea, but you do realize how much I am going to make fun of you for getting a pussy tattoo right?"**

"**The technical term is feline."**

"**Who said I was being technical?"**


	9. New Tattoos and Piercings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"So I had an idea on what we could get done." Edward stated as he and Leah headed towards the tattoo parlor in town. They had wanted to get their new tattoos done as soon as possible. It had taken two days to get a time when the new guy could fit them, but they got in earlier than anyone else since Leah knew Riley. They had gone to community college together.

Leah turned too looked at him as he held the door open for her. She could claim it to be a romantic gesture, though really it was just Edward being a weirdo. He had done stuff like that for her since they were kids. "And what is your idea Otis?"

"Exactly that Milo." Her bronze haired best friend ran his fingers in his hair after they had entered the tattoo place.

He made sure to shoot her a lopsided grin. Leah was always annoyed when he did that because for years she had tried to perfect that same grin with no luck. Every time she tried someone would ask if she mentally deficient. The reason it bothered her was because when he did every woman on the planet wanted to fuck him, yet when she did it, she was questioned about her mental health. It did not seem exactly fair in her opinion.

She spun around to give him a look full of confusion. His answer had brought more questions than it had answered. "Wait what?"

Edward rolled his eyes at her while they took a seat and waited for the person ahead of them to finish up. It shouldn't take too long considering they had made the appointment for five minutes from now. "We should get Milo and Otis. The actual cat and dog team we are nicknamed after. Since my nickname is Otis and you are my best friend, I think I should get the cat Milo and you should get the dog Otis."

Laughter bubbled up between her lips and she tried to slap her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter with no success. Simply picturing Edward with a little orange cat tattoo anywhere on his body had her shaking in amusement. Some places he could have the tattoo were funnier than others. He would totally loose macho points in her book for this, not that he had many as it were. "That's not a bad idea, but you do realize how much I am going to make fun of you for getting a pussy tattoo right?"

A small scowl replaced Edward's famous lopsided smile. If Leah had to guess, he was actually pouting which made the situation all the funnier. "The technical term is feline."

"Who said I was being technical?" The Quilette female stated while sticking her tongue out at him for a few seconds. "Nice idea though. I think that will work rather nicely. Have you decided where you want to get them? Since I am sober this time around, maybe we should get them somewhere they are going to be seen, unless you are afraid of mommy and daddy's reaction?"

Reaching out he grabbed her hand and pointed to the spot right below her wrist bone. "What about right here? Originally I had been thinking on the tops of our hands, but that is illegal in the US."

"Below the wrist bone is fine." Leah agreed as Riley came out and called for them to both come in to the back. "You went first last time and sot his time I get to go first. I know the saying is ladies first and you should go because of that, but since I am amazing and ten times cooler than you, I am going to go first. Watch how a pro gets it done."

His green eyes narrowed before he smiled brightly and called her name to get her attention. When he was sure her attention was on him he started singing. "People of the world, spice up your life!"

Flipping him off she sat down in the chair and described what she wanted to Riley. "Underneath it have the word friend since he is going to have best underneath his. You may need to make the actual little dog-"

Her know it all best bud decided to let her know the correct term for the animal she was trying to describe. "Pug."

"Pug." She corrected while flipping him off for the second time before turning her attention back to Riley. "More white than actually gray since gray does not show up on my skin right."

"Sure thing Lee." Riley stated with a smile as he got all the stuff he would need ready. "Have you decided if you wanted that belly button ring you were thinking about getting? I could that after your tattoo before I did his if you wanted."

"I'm not sure." Leah said with a hint of uncertainty coloring her tone. "I have no problem getting inked, but a piercing that has to go all the way through my skin? I'm not sure if I could handle-"

She never got the chance to finish because Edward had jumped to his feet and put his hands at his sides in a position so that they resembled wings. He would never give up a chance to tease her about being a coward. He started doing a pretty good imitation of a chicken complete with clucking sounds. "Aw is someone afraid? Bock bock bock!"

"Oh you want to play it that way, do you Cullen?" She snapped and focused her attention completely on her friend as Riley started working on her tattoo. "I'll get my belly button pierced if you get your right ear pierced. I'll even pay for it since you so kindly offered to pay for the tattoos."

Edward frowned and reached up to touch the lobe of his right ear. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that, but then he remembered a conversation he and Leah had when she was sixteen about how she found piercings attractive and a major turn on. He figured that this could only help him out with the whole sex as friend's situation they had going on. "You have yourself a deal. You get your belly button done and I will get my right ear pierced."

Leah had not expected him to say yes. She had really thought he would back out and when he didn't that meant she couldn't either. "Damn it now I have to do it."

TBC…

**AN: I woke up because I couldn't sleep and I wanted to do a short chapter. I know it is not very long, but I thought it came out really good. The next chapter picks up right after this one when they are leaving and showing off their piercings. There will be another romantic scene with them and it will be really funny. They are still getting used to what the other likes and so it is going to be awkward for a while. For those of you who are wondering about the spot I chose for a tattoo, that is actually where I have my ladybug tattoo. Yes I have a tattoo I got when I was 18. Nothing fancy or anything, but I like it. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I know for a fact the next chapter is going to be longer. *Smiles***

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Did I tell you how fucking hot that piercing is?" "You got it just so I would fuck you. I know your evil plan."**

"**Like you didn't do the same thing. You know I like your stomach and adding a piercing on top of that? It was pure genius Milo."**

"**I know." "I am brilliant like that."**

"**So I take it you don't want to get lunch like we planned."**

"**Nope."**

"**Well what did you want to do then?"**

"**You know what I want to do Otis."**

"**Feel free to elaborate on that. You know I don't mind dirty talk."**

"**I do know that, but why would I give away the big surprise?"**

"**It's not much of a secret on what you want to do."**

"**Then why ask?"**

"**Because I am always curious remember?"**


	10. Adreneline Rush And Drops

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Freshly inked and pierced, both Edward and Leah came out of the tattoo parlor wearing matching Chesire cat grins. The copper haired male kept fiddling with the silver stud in his ear. It felt strange and foreign. Every few seconds he would reach up to grab his ear and his best friend would slap his hand away. He had to do the same thing to her when she kept playing with the hoop right below her belly button. Leah kept flicking it back and forth with her fingers even though she didn't mean to.

"Did I tell you how fucking hot that piercing is?" She stated after having to slap his hand away again. She turned so that she was walking backwards and facing him at the same time. Her eyes would linger on his earring for a few seconds before she met his gave again. "You got it just so I would fuck you. I know your evil plan."

Edward smirked and took two big steps forward in order to grab her round the middle before pulling down one of the smaller side alleys in Seattle. He pushed her up against one of the many stores brick walls. His eyes traveling the length of her face as he reached down with his left hand to flick her belly button ring. "Like you didn't do the same thing. You know I like your stomach and adding a piercing on top of that? It was pure genius Milo."

"I know." Leah practically beamed as she leaned up to catch the lobe of his newly pierced ear between her teeth. She ran her tongue over the slightly swollen flesh there in an effort to sooth the discomfort. "I am brilliant like that."

"So I take it you don't want to get lunch like we planned." He stated while kissing her neck just the way she had told him to before. He wasn't sure if he was like high off the rush of getting not only a tattoo, but a piercing as well, all he knew was that he was really fucking horny and Leah looked really fucking sexy in this moment.

"Nope." The Quilette female replied as she popped the p. Her fingers tangled in his hair before tugging roughly, but obviously not so much that he would complain about it. When he winced a bit she loosened her grip at tiny bit until the pained expression on his face vanished. She would really need to work on his pain tolerance level.

Edward placed his hands on either side of her head. He didn't know what he was doing. This having sex in public wasn't something he would do. He had always been shy and nervous about public displays of affection and yet here and now all he wanted to do was touch her as much as humanly possible. He knew it had to be an adrenaline rush of some sort. "Well what did you want to do then?"

"You know what I want to do Otis." Leah murmured in his ear as one of her hands reached down between them to cup his erection through his jeans.

She wanted nothing more than to fuck him hard and fast. There was no way she going to allow him to go missionary position this time. She just found it so boring though sometimes it could be pleasant. Still she liked to keep things interesting and if things kept going the way they seemed to be going then she knew for sure that this was going to be one hell of an interesting time.

She remembered when they were kids well when they were teenagers and he had been looking for her after band practice. It had been her habit to always wait for him. Well he had been looking and looking for her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't waiting by his car nor had she been anywhere inside of the school. Eventually he found her under the bleachers with Felix who had been star quarter back. They hadn't gotten far only to second base, but seeing his best friend in that position had efficiently scarred him. She could remember the look in his eyes. It was curious, almost as if he was seeing her to be a woman for the first time instead of one of the guys.

Her bronze haired friend with benefits slid one of his hands down the wall until he could grab her hip. He yanked down the corner of her jeans so he would be more able to run his fingers over her hipbone. He knew it made him weird, but he always had an odd fascination with a woman's hipbone. They were just so curvy and soft. "Feel free to elaborate on that. You know I don't mind dirty talk."

"I do know that, but why would I give away the big surprise?" She teased and continued caressing him through his jeans. Her nails scraped over the fabric hard enough to leave a stinging sensation in the skin beneath the fabric.

Edward rolled his eyes and continued to rub the outline of her hipbone. His other hand reached down to fiddle with the ring in her navel. He pulled lightly knowing it would hurt, but since Leah liked pain he figured it was alright to do. His lips started to once more leave open mouth kisses along the length of her throat. "It's not much of a secret on what you want to do."

"Then why ask?" Her tone was husky as she lifted one leg to curve around his hip. She had started grinding her lower half against his as a way to give him the hint that she wanted him to lift her up.

"Because I am always curious remember?" Her lover without the complication of emotions answered in more of a question than an actual answer.

He took her hint to lift her up, though apparently neither were to careful when it came to making her sure her thigh did not brush up against his over sensitive stomach. Immediately the second her leg made contact with that sensitive area, her started laughing and shaking so hard that it caused him to drop her. She landed on the ground with a thud and he followed soon after due to his contagious and freakish bouts of laughter. When he said his stomach was ticklish he had not been lying. His face was red almost purple and his laughter reminded Leah of something out of a b rated horror movie.

"What are you a hyena on crack?" The Native American woman snapped as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Stop fucking laughing because it is not funny! You know what? If you do not stop laughing this instant you are not getting any sex from me today."

When he continued laughing she huffed and started to stomp off. Eventually he managed to get up and follow her. He had to run since she had one hell of a power walk, but soon he was by her side and even then he had trouble controlling small giggles escaping from between his lips.

"Come on Milo you know it was an accident and it was kind of your fault." When she continued to ignore him he stuck his bottom lip out as far as it would go. "I'm so sorry Leah Edward didn't mean to drop you. He will make it up to you."

"Stop talking about yourself in third person you weirdo." Leah shook her head with a small smile. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped in to her head. "I will forgive you if you do one thing for me."

Edward sent her his crooked half smile and ruffled her hair. "Anything Lee and you know it."

"Excellent." She pressed the tips of her fingers together and did a very evil cackle. Quickly she spun around and yanked his arm so he would be forced to follow her. "We have to make a quick stop and then it is home. Remember Otis you promised and so you cannot back out."

The green eyed man gulped as he watched his friend smile with evil glee. He could not believe he had been stupid enough to agree before he knew what she had planned. That had never worked well for him in the past and he was pretty it would not turn out any better this time around. Yet he had promised and when Edward made a promise to Leah Clearwater he never broke it. She is the only person he had never let down at least once.

TBC….

**AN: I know this chapter was not the longest. I was originally planning to have another sex scene in this chapter, but I have something planned for the next one which is hilarious. Well I think it is funny anyways. As you guys have probably noticed, I have been on an AH kick lately. Usually I take ideas from movies or books or something. If you guys have a story you would like to see written that is AH and based off of something then let me know and I will see if I can do a short no longer than 5 chapter story about it or a one-shot depending on the idea. If you have preferences let me know. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**No way. No Milo you're crazy if you think I am going to let you use any of this stuff on me." "I don't like a lot of pain, remember?"**

"**Not all of this is designed to cause pain Otis. There are many items here that increase pleasure. We won't use anything to weird or extreme, but you promised. You can choose the items you would like to try and I'll buy them. Just do this one thing for me Eddie please. To pay you back I will try any weird kinky shit that you come up with."**

"**Nothing to extreme?"**

"**I promise we will keep it simple and safe." **

"**And you will do anything I want to try in the future?"**

"**Well depending on what you want, but basically anything yes."**

"**Alright then Milo I trust you not to do anything that is to out there."**

"**You have my word." "How about this? It is just a simple ball gag. All it does it keep you from screaming to loud."**

"**You see I have a slight problem with that." "It is designed to keep me quiet? I don't think I want to do anything which will require that to shut me up."**

"**I'm not going to torture you. It's just that you have the tendency to yap a lot during sex it can become quite a bother. This would just be a way to keep your big trap shut. Think of it like a muzzle, but for humans."**


	11. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Leah took Edward in to the only S and M shop in Seattle, his immediate reaction was to turn and walk away. She had lost her mind if she thought he would ever be caught dead in that store. He hadn't even known Seattle had an S and M shop. Seeing the whips, paddles, and chains and shit in the window display only made the bronze haired male more firm in his not wanting to do this. This is what she wanted? She wanted to drag him in to her kinky world? It was not going to happen. He knew he had promised, but she knew he wasn't exactly in to this kind of shit.

"No way. No Milo you're crazy if you think I am going to let you use any of this stuff on me." He complained as she dragged him through the store. Seeing all the different shapes and sizes of whips they had caused a shiver of fear to run down his spine. He could only imagine how much that would fucking hurt. "I don't like a lot of pain, remember?"

Leah rolled her eyes at his reaction as she picked up a feather duster. She ran it softly up and down his arm as if to prove it was not going to hurt him. "Not all of this is designed to cause pain Otis. There are many items here that increase pleasure. We won't use anything to weird or extreme, but you promised. You can choose the items you would like to try and I'll buy them. Just do this one thing for me Eddie please. To pay you back I will try any weird kinky shit that you come up with."

He sighed and grabbed a pair of green fuzzy handcuffs off a shelf for closer inspection. He studied them carefully while answering her. He made sure it had a safety button in case the keys were lost. He quickly dropped them in to the basket Leah was carrying. That should be answer enough for her. "Nothing to extreme?"

"I promise we will keep it simple and safe." She replied with a grin as he dropped the handcuffs in to her basket. She loved using handcuffs and had many different kinds at home in a box at the bottom of her closet.

"And you will do anything I want to try in the future?" Edward wanted to make sure that if he did this then in the future he would be getting something back.

He picked up a black blindfold and also dropped it in her basket. That should show he trusted her more than anything. He had major trust issues and even thinking of letting someone handcuff and blindfold him usually would have sent him in to a serious panic attack. Still, Leah was his best friend and if he couldn't trust her then who could he trust? When she motioned to a shelf full of dildos he scowled at her and pulled her past it because that was never going to happen. Some things he just would never try. She's lucky she got him in here the first place.

Her dark eyes scanned his face. She knew he could sometimes do really crazy shit and she was going to make it clear that while she would try most anything, she was not going to promise to anything. She was not as trusting as her best bud. "Well depending on what you want, but basically anything yes."

"Alright then Milo I trust you not to do anything that is to out there." He ran his long fingers in his copper locks.

The guy at the counter all dressed in leather complete with a dog collar had started staring at him and it kind of freaked him out. He made sure to stick close to her since she could take down Emmett and she would most definitely be able to take down this joker if he tried anything weird. He wondered why the guy was staring at him. The only guess he could come up with being because he looked out of place in a store like this. He also felt out of place being here.

"You have my word." Leah promised before reached down to pick up a ball gag. It had a leather strap with a red ball at the end. She almost laughed when he tilted his head to get a better look at it. It was pretty fucking obvious that he had no clue what it happened to be. "How about this? It is just a simple ball gag. All it does it keep you from screaming to loud."

"You see I have a slight problem with that." His green eyes widened as he took a step back from his friend. Why would she need something to keep him quiet if she wasn't going to do anything to extreme? Was this some kind of trap? "It is designed to keep me quiet? I don't think I want to do anything which will require that to shut me up."

The Quilette woman rolled her eyes. Edward could be such a fucking prude at times. At least he was willing to try some stuff with her. A lot of her past boyfriends had down right refused. "I'm not going to torture you. It's just that you have the tendency to yap a lot during sex it can become quite a bother. This would just be a way to keep your big trap shut. Think of it like a muzzle, but for humans."

His felt his brow raise as he nodded to let her know she could get it. He did have a tendency to talk and he knew it could be quite distracting at times. If this would make her happy then he was willing to try. It was the least he could do. He watched as she picked up a few items to place in her basket. Some candles, a paddle, silk scarves, and few other things he wasn't exactly sure what they were. Edward didn't know if he would let her use everything on him today, but he was pretty sure eventually he would be open to trying more things depending on long this arrangement between them lasted.

In the corner of his eye he caught sight of some really sexy looking corsets and he pulled her in that direction. "I think that if I am willing to do this for you then you should be willing to dress up for me. Since you are buying the toys let me buy you and outfit. Oh look at this! They have a naughty nurse outfit and oh my god is that a Harry Potter rolling playing set? Oh come on Milo please?"

Leah smiled at his weirdness, but grabbed up the medium sized box. She would never admit this, but she found his whole obsession with Harry Potter thing kind of sexy. "Come on Otis lets go have some fun. If you tell anyone I agreed to role play Harry Potter I am going to chop your nuts off."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I know it is kind of short, but I still feel like crap. I will try to make the next one longer. Let me know if you liked this or not. In the next chapter I am going to have a sex scene, but I am saving the Harry Potter role play sex for later on. Let me know if there is something you want to see happen in the next chapter. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Do we need a safe word?"**

"**I don't use safe words."**

"**Well I want a safe word."**

"**Don't you trust me Eddie?"**

"**Right now? With you holding that paddle?" "No, not really."**

"**Fine you big baby what do you want for a safe word?"**

"**What about monkey slut?"**

"**You totally stole that from the Misfits."**

"**So what if I did?"**

"**Fine then Otis monkey slut it is."**


	12. You Slapped Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward could not believe he was letting her do this. He was pretty sure he had been high on lust when he agreed to do this with her. Not that she didn't look extremely fucking sexy all dressed up in a black corset which tied in the front with red lace ribbon and matching leather shorts underneath, because she looked so fucking hot it literally blew his mind, but the paddle in her hands did not look quite as reassuring. That added to the fact his hands were cuffed to the headboard had his heart racing with fear.

It had started off perfectly fine when they got back to the apartment. She had put the bags in her room before they started kissing and he had figured they would be doing her weird kinky shit later on. He had not been prepared for the harsh slap against his cheek as she shoved him to the bed before quickly handcuffing him to the bed. Edward did not even have time to react before she had climbed off the bed to go change in to what she deemed to be something more comfortable. His cheek still stung from her hard slap and he was pretty sure she had left her hand print on his skin.

"You just slapped me!" Her bronze haired best friend gulped when she slapped the paddle against her palm and sent him a dark smirk. He racked his brain for something to say. Anything to say which would postpone what was about to take place. "Do we need a safe word?"

Leah raised her eyebrow wondering how he even knew what a safe word was. She saw him flinch as she slapped the paddle against her palm again. Already this was turning out to be more fun than she had anticipated. Seeing him so visibly frightened turned her on a lot. You could almost taste the fear in the air. She had wanted to do something like this for a while now. Well not with Otis per say because she honestly never thought of him in a sexual kind of way before the other day, but she had always wanted to take his precious control from him and now she was getting that chance.

"I don't use safe words." She stated simply and it was the truth. To her safe words were for pussies. Sam had always wanted a safe word and it _always_ annoyed her. "Safe words are for pansies."

"Well I want a safe word." Her friend demanded the best he could while in his current position.

Of course she did not feel the need to use a safe word. She wasn't the one all tied up and helpless. Leah was the one in control and she had all the power. Why on earth would she want a safe word? Edward on the other hand, felt the complete opposite. He knew that he wanted a word he could use to get out of this if it all came to be too much for him. As it were he feared having an anxiety attack at any given moment. He wasn't used to giving up his control and the green eyed male was not really sure if he _wanted _to give up control, not if he had no way of getting back.

"Don't you trust me Eddie?" She stuck her lower lip out in a pout as she dropped the wooden paddle on the bed and climbed up herself.

She soon found herself straddling his waist while she ran her fingers under the hem of his shirt. She had forgotten to take that off before handcuffing him to the bed. Oh well she would just have to rip it off and that is what she did. She noted his look of disapproval and shrugged. A torn shirt should be the least of his worries right now. To prove that point Leah reached down to pick up the wooden paddle once more. She slapped it down hard against the flesh of her palm and relished the burning feeling. Why people complained it hurt she would never know. She had experienced real pain and that was nothing. Nothing more than an annoying sting that lasted a few minutes at the most.

"Right now, with you holding that paddle?" He questioned as he eyed the offending item in her grasp. He licked his lips nervously before answering. "No not really."

The Quilette female sighed, but she softened her expression when she saw the genuine fear in her best friend's eyes. She was being a complete bitch to him when he was willing to compromise his beliefs to do something that would make her happy. She should at least give him what he wanted when it would make him feel better. That did not mean she had to do it nicely.

Leah made sure to roll her eyes. "Fine you big baby, what do you want for a safe word?"

The crooked smile that she loved to hate made an appearance. The spark in his eyes told her he was going to say something that had the intent to make her laugh. "What about monkey slut?"

His words had the desired effect of making her laugh. She shook her head while smiling. Despite his current position, Edward had the ability to bring amusement in to the situation. You would think Leah to be the funny one when in reality it was Edward who made everybody around him laugh. "You totally stole that from the Misfits."

"So what if I did?" He teased poking his tongue out at her and crossing his eyes.

Edward and Leah were both huge fans of the television show 'The Misfits' and he was always teasing Leah and saying she was like Kelly. Edward thought himself to be more like Curtis than the others, but Leah informed numerous times he was a mix of Simon because he could be a creeper if he wanted and Nathan because he had the ability to turn anything in to a joke.

"Fine then Otis monkey slut it is." The russet skinned woman agreed with a grin as she leaned down to kiss him.

Her warm tongue ran along his lips until he opened his mouth to her. She swirled her tongue around until she felt him start to relax. If he was all tensed up then it would only be more physically uncomfortable for Edward and she wanted him to like this. Leah ran her hands up his arms while continuing to kiss him. "You just need to relax Ed or you are not going to have a good time."

The bronze haired male made a face when she pulled away slightly to look at his face. "How am I supposed to act when I know you are going to do something unpleasant?"

The Native American woman huffed in irritation. "Why does everyone assume that pain always has to be unpleasant? It is not always that way you know Otis. Sometimes pain can be very pleasurable. Let me prove my point."

"How are you going to do tha-Ohh!" When Leah took the lobe of his ear between her teeth he could not help it when he groaned. That felt really good when she bit down a bit. It did not hurt exactly, but it did leave a pleasant sting when she bit and tugged. Still, he was hardly about to accept the pain of a love bite and the pain of a paddle to be one in the same and so he told decided to tell Leah exactly that. "It is not exactly the same thing Milo. I don't see you willingly switching places with me."

"Oh I like that idea." Her dark eyes suddenly lit up. "I didn't think you would have enough balls to be the aggressor, but if that is the way you want it then I can so work with Eddie. Or since I am a great loving and kind best friend we can do your Harry Potter role play. Maybe that will loosen you up somewhat."

This time it was his eyes which lit up. "You really mean it? You'll role play Harry Potter with me?"

"Sure I don't mind weird shit." Leah stated truthfully. She winked and climbed off of him. "The whole geeky wizard thing could end up being hot. Maybe I will even let you poke me with your wand. But remember, you so owe me for this. I am going to spank you for it later."

TBC…

**AN: So as I writing this I figured that Edward would be really really nervous since he doesn't do stuff like this normally. So Leah is going to be nice and let him do the role playing thing. A lot of people wanted to see that and so I am going to do that next and before any of Leah's kinky stuff. I figured it would work better that way. I do hope that you liked this chapter even though nothing really happened. I promise that yes there will be lemon in the next chapter and it will be funny I promise!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Ed-"**

"**The name is Harry Potter."**

"**You seriously can't expect me to call you that?"**

"**It is my name and yes I expect you to call me by my name."**

"**You're really serious about this aren't you?"**

"**Yeah I am so get in to character already."**

"**Who am I supposed to be?"**

"**It is your choice. You can use the red wig and be Ginny or you can use the brown one and be Hermione."**

"**Can't I just be me?"**

"**Do you have magic powers and did you attend Hogwarts?"**

"**You do know Hogwarts is not a real place right?"**

"**I take that to be a no and so you can't be yourself. Hermione or Ginny?"**


	13. Names Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

A half hour later and Leah Clearwater stepped out of her bathroom wearing the bulky and really annoying robes. It was a little short on the arms and she kept rolling her shoulders to try and make it more comfortable. "Ed-"

Edward cut her off as he stepped in to view and away from the mirror. He too was wearing black robes and he also had on the black wig and fake lightning bolt tattoo on his for head. He grinned happily and put on his best and still horrible British accent. "The name is Harry Potter."

Leah raised her eyebrow because she had agreed to this, but really she had not had any idea he would take it this far. Did he really expect her to call him Harry Potter? She did not know if she could do that and keep a straight face. "You seriously can't expect me to call you that?"

"It is my name and yes I expect you to call me by my name." The usually bronze haired man replied and crossed his arms over his chest. If they were going to do this then they were going to do this right. He took anything Harry Potter extremely serious.

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" She questioned as she looked him up and down. For the first time she noticed that he was holding a pointy stick. For a few seconds she was confused until she realized that it was supposed to be a wand. He was even wearing the Gryffindor striped tie. He truly did look like something out of the Potter universe.

He gave her what she called his seriously intense stare. "Yeah I am so start getting in to character already."

Leah was not exactly sure how she was supposed to do that. She guessed the first part would be figuring out what character she was supposed to be. "Who am I supposed to be?"

Edward grabbed a bag off of the dresser and held up two different colored wigs. One was a fire engine red and the other was brown and crazy curly. Both were long and probably really scratchy. "It is your choice. You can use the red wig and be Ginny or you can use the brown one and be Hermione."

"Can't I just be me?" She whined slightly. Was it not enough she had to wear this stupid robe?

"Do you have magic powers and did you attend Hogwarts?" He threw a question in her direction other than answering. He twirled his fake wand between his fingers since he was starting to grow annoyed at her behavior.

The Quilette woman let her head fall slightly. "You do know Hogwarts is not a real place right?"

Edward did not answer her question. He instead took the answer he desired from the question she had given instead of an answer. "I take that to be a no and so you can't be yourself. Hermione or Ginny?"

Leah took both of the wigs and scrunched her nose up in disgust. She hated wearing wigs even on Halloween. "Can't I be that Cho chick? She had black hair and so no wig needed."

"No you cannot be Cho!" The green eyed male cried in utter horror. Why would she want to play that dumb twit of a character? "She was the worst female character in the whole book series! She chose Cedric Diggory over Harry Potter. Who does that? Harry is the chosen one and yet she chose a Hufflepuff?"

"Don't get your Harry Potter fan boy knickers in a twist." She snapped and rolled her brown eyes. God she was really starting to regret agreeing to this. The sex better be really good or she would never try any of his weird kinky shit in the future. Slowly she slid on the chestnut curly brown wig. Like expected it itched like hell. "I'll be Hermione Granger since that red wig is going to clash horribly with my skin. For the record I actually liked Cedric Diggory. He was pretty hot and I would've probably chosen him over Harry Potter to."

"Almost complete, but you need your wand." He told her in approval as his smile came back and he set his wand down to pick up two others. He held them up for her inspection. She would need a wand as well since Hermione had not been a muggle or a squib. "Black or brown?"

Leah licked her lips as she looked at the two fake wands. One was brown and curled slightly in the middle. It was supposed to look like oak or so she figured. It had the fake age lines in it and everything. The handle was a dark red color. The black one was almost completely straight and had a shiny silver handle. "Err I guess I will take the black one?"

"Don't answer my question with a question." The Harry Potter reject stated with a grim look on his face. He was acting as if her slow start was ruining the moment or something. He needed to relax or this would not be any fun for either of them and if Leah didn't have fun then he would never have fun ever again, at least with her.

"Fine then, give me the fucking black stick before I take one and stab you in the eye." She half growled and took the wand from him. She took a deep breath as she started to try and get in to character. She knew that once they started this weird little role play that her best friend would not allow her to stop. Once he was in his Potter world then there was no getting back out until he was done doing whatever it was he had been doing which involved the magical book series. "I guess this would be as good a time to start as any. You need to take the reins on this one Otis because I honestly have no idea how to do this. Give me whips and chains and I can take charge, but this is so out of my league and I am not ashamed to say that."

TBC…

**AN: Readers I need your help! I was going to have the sex in this chapter, but I ran in to a problem. Edward wants to do a scene from the Harry Potter books or movies and I have no idea which one to use. You all give me your ideas and whatever gets the most votes will win and I will do! I do hope that you all liked this and there will be sex in the next chapter, I just kind of hit a road block on this one.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Witches And Wizards

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

So Leah Clearwater had done a lot of crazy and strange shit in her life, but this had to be the top of the fucking cake. She was actually role playing Harry Potter during sex. She couldn't believe the things she let her best friend in the entire world talk her in to. First she had agreed to this sex without emotions thing and now she was role playing during sex. What weird thing would she allow him to talk her in to next? Knowing him as well as she did, she wouldn't put anything past her bronze haired best buddy. That is part of the reason they were friends to begin with. Both of them would try crazy shit and they were not afraid to try it together.

They had decided to use the scene where Ron has left and Harry dances with Hermione. Leah had wanted to do the part where Ron looked at the horcrux to see a fake Harry and Hermione making out like crazy, but Edward had argued that it was only a vision and not technically a scene between the pair and so they ended up doing the dancing scene. Of course they would have to add on to it, but wasn't that the whole point anyways?

Since Edward owned every Harry Potter soundtrack they actually got to use the song from the movie. The soft sounds of the song started and just like in the movie he offered his hand to her as they started spinning around the room. There was no conversation since there had not been any in the movie. So they actually danced the full length of the song and then that is where they let their combined creativity take over. It was time for them to start telling their own story.

She went to pull away from him as Hermione did in the movie, but he did not let her. It was kind of ironic that he actually had green eyes in real life. It meant that he did not have to use the weird green contacts and luckily Leah did not either. Thank god for natural eye color and all that. "He's a bloody git for leaving you behind like that, but I cannot deny what he thinks. He knows there is something between us, something so much stronger than friendship that has always been there from the very start."

Leah took a deep breath trying to hold back her laughter. She could feel her cheeks growing red from the effort of not falling to the floor in a fit of giggles. Reaching up she placed her hand against his cheek in what she figured would be a friend like Hermione thing to do. "Well you're my best friend and if he is going to be a jealous ass over it then it is his loss. Still he was not completely wrong. We are at war and there no time for any silly trivial romance Harry. I need to be looking up things in the thousands of books I manage to carry in my weird magic bag thing. I need to find a way to help keep you alive because I won't be able to go on if something happens to you."

She dramatically brought her hand to her for head as he pulled her tight against him. He let his lips hit the shell of her ear. Edward could not deny that he thought she was fucking hot in this moment. Her acting a little over the top, but then again so was his. They were being dramatic for a reason. "You have always been there for me Mione. We are at war and we could die any second. You don't know what is like to have to look over your shoulder constantly in fear that Voldermort is there waiting to kill you. If I am to die then I wish to take one good memory with me. Help me create a memory that I would never be able to forget even in death."

When he kissed her she kissed him back. The whole point of this thing was to get to the good part, but she also knew that Hermione Granger would not give in so easily and she pulled away from him and ignored his what the fuck are you doing expression. She turned so that her back was facing him and looked over her shoulder. She made sure to put on her best torn expression. "We cannot do this Harry. What if Ron comes back and sees what is going on between us? I do not want to be the reason your friendship is ruined. I know I am hard to resist, yet you must try for me. We bloody well cannot hurt him in such a way and it would hurt him."

Edward came up behind her and moved the wig away from her collarbone. He pulled the corner of her robe down so he would be able to run his fingers along the outline of her collarbone. "This may make me sound like a ponce, but I do not care if it would hurt him or not. Did he think about us when he left Hermione? Did he care that he was breaking your heart? Did he think about how his leaving would affect us? If he comes back and sees us together then he deserves it. He caused this to happen by abandoning us."

She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are the boy who lived Harry. What could you possibly see in little old me? I am nothing compared to the other girl witches you could have. I am not special in any sort of way."

"You are beautiful and I have wanted you for years." The fake Harry told her in all seriousness. He let his thumb run over her bottom lip. "When I saw you at the Yule ball I knew that you and I were meant to be. We were supposed to be together from the very start and yet Ron got in the way. He saw that I wanted you and decided he wanted you first. I let him have you because I thought it would be best for you. I thought he could make you happy and now I regret that decision more than ever."

"Oh Harry you are right!" She pressed her body against his and brought her hand up to trace the outline of his fake scar. Her laughter threatened to bubble up again and yet she managed to squash it down. She knew they had to get to the actual sex part soon or would end up dying from trying to hold in her laughter. It couldn't be healthy to hold it in for so long. "I want you more than I have wanted anything. I don't care how wrong it is. I want you make me yours!"

The usually copper haired male smiled at her over acting and grabbed her by the hips. He had enough of the actually talking and now he wanted her. He carefully threaded his fingers in the wig because he did not want to end up pulling it off. That would be a disaster in itself. He pressed his lips against hers and used his tongue to part her lips. His hands gripping at her waist as tried to get a firm grip despite the fact she wore a way to bulky robe. He groaned when she managed to pull of his robe leaving him only in his jeans and the Gryffindor tie. The wig and fake scar still there, but clothes wise he was practically out of his costume.

"My Harry, it seems that all those years of Quiddich have given you really great arms and a nice stomach as well. I always thought you were a bit of a dork with your glasses, the messy black hair, and lightning bolt scar because who honestly has a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt? Yet I have to admit that underneath all your robes you are not that bad."

Edward raised his eyebrow at her. She had to go and say something like that and since he did not like to be outdone he knew he had to say something back. He finally got her robes off and she stood there in her black lace panties and matching bra. "Well Hermione I have to say that I never thought you to have such a womanly figure beneath your robes. You always try so hard to hide to hide your curves. Also, do you tan? Your skin is a lovely mocha color."

Rolling her eyes Leah pushed him to the bed and grabbed the end of his tie. She wound it around her fist before straddling his waist. She made sure not to touch his stomach since she did not want to get thrown off the bed. Getting dropped had been painful enough. She boldly grabbed his hands and forced them to her breasts. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she started to grind down on hip. Her head was thrown back as he caressed her breasts before reaching around to undo the clasp and tossing it to the floor when he had finally managed to get it off. It became pretty clear that this would be another quick fuck.

Her green eyed best friend shot her that crooked smile as he tilted his head up so that he would be able to suckle at one of her breasts. She groaned and pressed herself down against him. Since she still had a firm grasp on his tie she yanked which accidently choked him and she immediately eased up. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He assured her and went back to what he had been doing before. He ran his hands up and down the length of her thighs making sure to not accidently brush the back of her knees in any sort of way. A kick to the head being something he wanted to avoid at all costs if it were possible.

The Quilette female leaned down to kiss him which annoyed him because that took her breasts away from his mouth. He pouted for half a second and then kissed her back. He removed one of his hands from her thighs so that he would be able to slip to of his fingers under her panties. He tugged on the fabric and it tore easily beneath his strength. Leah had managed to remove his jeans and lower them down his hips. She did not bother removing them completely.

"Nice wand you have here." She smirked stroking up and down his length. She was getting ready to let him enter her when she remembered condom. "Hey Mr. Wizard if you don't have a condom then you won't be getting any at all."

The bronze haired male smirked and grabbed his fake wand off the bedside table. He twisted off the end and pulled out a condom that was hidden in like a secret compartment thing. "Look it is magic."

"Nice." Leah replied as she took the condom from him and tore the package open with her teeth. "Let's see if we can get some mischief managed. Oh and for the record, I get to be on top scar head."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I know that I did not write all the sex, but I like how I ended it. Anyways, in the next chapter it is a flashback that shows how close Leah and Edward really are. I mean you will see what he was willing to do for her when something happens. They really are closer than peas and carrots. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I do hope that you all liked it. It was pretty fun to write.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. I Will Take Care Of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback to when Leah was seventeen- Edward's POV_

It was starting off as a typical Saturday for me. I was playing some video game I had borrowed from my friend Emmett and while exploding heads was fun and all, I was hoping that Leah would get back from her date with Mike Newton soon. It sucked that she had a boyfriend while I did not have a girlfriend. I missed my best friend and I was hoping that soon they would break up. Maybe it was mean of me to feel that way, but Leah was my other half and I grew bored when she wasn't around. We were the terrible two as my parents often liked to joke.

"Die! Die! Damnit!" I yelled out my frustration when instead of the enemy character on screen dying it had been me.

I tossed the controlled to the floor in anger and let my head fall back against the seat. I stared up at the ceiling wondering if I should count the cracks until Leah finally graced me with her presence. It could take a while considering she and Mike had taken it to the next level and were now constantly doing it. Since I did not want to count the cracks in the ceiling for that long I decided to watch television. I quickly turned it on and found one of those stupid scary b rated horror movies.

I must have been really in to it because I started to lean closer and closer to the screen. I was waiting for this chick to get naked since it seemed to be leaning that way, but suddenly the killer jumped out of nowhere and I shot back in my seat due to a moment of fear. A few seconds later my bedroom door opened with a bang and I ended up jerking back so quickly because of my fright that I caused my chair to topple over and spill me on to the floor.

I looked up to see who had been the ass to knock me to the floor and immediately wished I hadn't. My best friend stood there looking like something out of a horror movie herself. Her face was streaked with tears that had caused her mascara to run and her eyes were bloodshot. Her hands trembled so violently that I feared she was going to knock some of my collectables off of my shelves. Her hair was a mess and she was panting. It looked to me as if she had run here, but that did not make sense since Mike would have dropped her off.

Within half a second I was on my feet and standing in front of her as I checked her over for injuries. Had that bastard hurt her? I had never liked that idiot and I told Leah time and time again she would only end up being hurt by him. "Milo, are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt? Come on and say something so I know you're not really a zombie because I would hate to half to shoot you in the head. We promised to survive the zombie invasion together remember?"

"Mike broke up with me." She choked out and for a second I wanted to smack her for causing me so much worry. Then I realized that Leah never took a break up this hard. I waited patiently for the other shoe to drop and I did not have to wait for very long. "I don't know what happened. We were doing fine and we were always careful. He said that he would always be there for me if I needed him and then I tell him that I was late and he leaves. He bolts out the door calling me a whore and telling me that I won't keep him trapped with a baby. He acts like I wanted this. Do I look like I am ready for a baby? I don't know for sure if I am pregnant, but I think I am. I mean I am late and my period is never late and now I may be going to have a baby and I can't have a baby. My mom will kill me and I am still in school and you know how the Elders on the reservation are. They are going to want me to be married and Mike won't do it. If I don't marry they are going to want me to have an abortion and I don't want to have an abortion. You know how I feel about that. They would never let me give it up for adoption either because if I chose to have it they would make me handle the responsibility of my mistake. What am I going to do?"

My reaction came in different waves. First I wanted to find Mike Newton and beat him to a bloody pulp before dragging his bloody carcass back here and forcing him to apologize to Leah face to face. She did not deserve to be treated like that, especially in the condition she may or may not be in. Nobody ever hurt my friend and Newton was going to quickly learn that. My second reaction was to be scared for her. Leah's mother was not the most caring and nurturing woman out there and I could imagine that she wouldn't change when she learned about having a grandchild on the way. I worried for Leah because I knew that raising a baby would not be easy on her. Our friend Rosalie had recently given birth to a little boy and she dropped out of school to raise the baby even though she had the help of her family. If Leah was pregnant and had no support then how would they survive?

The third part of my reaction was acceptance. I accepted that she may be pregnant and there was nothing we could do to change that. We would have to deal with this as it came. I knew that my friend would need someone to support her through all of this and that baby would need a father. "I'll marry you Lee. I will take all my college savings and we can go to Vegas tonight. I am almost seventeen and in some places it is legal. I will just lie and say I am seventeen. What does a few weeks really matter? When we come back I can talk to mom and dad and see if you can live with us. You can stay in my room until I find a job and then we can get an apartment. I will take care of you Leah. I will make sure that you finish school and go to college. If I have to wait a few years to graduate then so it must be. I will support you now and then after the baby is born and you graduate college you can help me reach my goal. We will get through this together."

My russet skinned friend of the girl variety pulled away from me and shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that Otis. You would be giving up your life for me. What if you meet a nice girl who you want to marry? To ask you to raise a baby who isn't yours is the most selfish thing I could ever do."

Rolling my eyes I pulled her to my bed and made her lay down. I lay down behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. We had done this for as long as I could remember. Whenever she was being unreasonable or stubborn, I would lie her down and lay next to her until she calmed down. With one hand I pulled out my phone and texted our friend Rosalie that I needed her help. I asked her to stop by a grocery store and pick up a pregnancy test. When I was done I put my phone away and continued to hold my best friend.

"Well we don't have to make any rash decisions yet." I told her calmly and stroked her hair. "We should probably find out if you are pregnant yet before we start planning the wedding. Don't worry Leah no matter what happens I will always be here for you. If you aren't pregnant and we are still single by the time we are thirty then I plan to marry you anyways. So just relax and don't freak out until we know for sure. You could hurt the baby if there is a baby and it is my job as the self-appointed daddy to keep you both safe."

TBC…

**AN: I really liked this flashback because it shows how strong the friendship really is. She went straight to him and he offered to help the only way he knew how. Obviously she was not pregnant, but I thought I would make that clear. I hope that you all liked this chapter I would love to hear your thoughts. The next chapter has two parts, and one is Emmett/Edward and Rosalie/Leah.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You are liking glowing dude." "Are you getting laid and you didn't tell me about it? Is she hot? I am guessing it is a she since you haven't informed me that you joined me on the gay train yet."**

"**I am getting sex, but it is with a girl." "I kind of am sleeping with Leah."**

"**You guys are finally dating? It took you long enough dude."**

"**What?" "No it is not like that. It is strictly a sex thing."**

"**That never works."**

"**Leah's different."**

"**Does she have a penis were most girls have a vagina?"**

**AND**

"**So I did something kind of stupid."**

"**What is new? You always do something stupid."**

"**I had sex with Edward?"**

"**You had sex-"**

"**With Edward, yes I did."**


	16. Friends Opinions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The human version of Milo and Otis had decided to spend the day apart hanging out with their best friend's other than each other. Leah would be spending the day with Rosalie and Edward would hang out with his buddy Emmett. Currently the two men were playing basketball and the bronze haired male could not stop thinking about Leah. Ever since the night of the Harry Potter role play he had been glowing and apparently Emmett was starting to pick up on that. He kept giving his friend odd looks before choosing to eventually say something.

"You are like glowing dude." Emmett pointed out as he stole the ball from Edward and made a three point basket. He checked the ball to his friend while waiting for it to be checked back in his direction. Edward only ever glowed if he met a girl he liked and had recently gotten laid. It was shame that he was straight considering Emmett was as gay as you could get and he wouldn't mind having a gay best friend. "Are you getting laid and you didn't tell me about it? Is she hot? I am guessing it is a she since you haven't informed me that you joined me on the gay train yet."

"I am getting sex, but it is with a girl." The copper haired male replied as he blocked the shot his bear sized friend had tried to make. Emmett may be big, but Edward was quick and quite nimble. He jumped up and smacked the ball away before grabbing it up and making a basket of his own. He held his hand up indicating he needed a breather. "I am kind of sleeping with Leah."

The bigger guy raised his eyebrow as he picked up his water bottle from the ground and took a few deep gulps. He knew Leah and if he had been straight he would probably see the appeal. "You guys are finally dating? It took you long enough, dude."

"What?" Edward blinked a few times as he tried to process what Emmett had said. It took him a few moments to remember that Emmett didn't know the deal they pair had so of course he would jump to the most obvious conclusion. "No it is not like that. It is strictly a sex thing."

"That never works." A snort of amusement came from Emmett as he rolled his eyes. Straight guys could be so stupid sometimes. Girls never wanted just sex, there was always the hope that it would turn in to something more and even though most straight guys would never admit it they wanted that as well.

"Leah's different." He argued trying to make that clear.

Leah Clearwater was not like other girls and she never had been. That was why he was friends with her and why this whole arrangement did not bother him. He wouldn't have to worry about impressing her with how much money he made or be afraid to be himself for fear of her reaction. She knew him better than he knew himself at times and therefore this worked out wonderfully in his mind. They had always had a close relationship and this would only bring them closer. It was convenient for the both of them.

"Does she have a penis were most girls have a vagina?" Emmett asked as he tossed his empty water bottle to the side.

Edward's green eyes rolled in annoyance. What kind of stupid question was that? "Well from the view I got she doesn't have a penis unless it is a strap on and there is no way in hell she ever going to use that on me."

"Then she is no different than other women." The other male wanted to smirk and ask more about this strap on, but he refrained from doing so since he knew how uncomfortable it made his over sensitive friend. "You say you want no strings attached and the next thing you know she has you in a lease with your name engraved in a special collar. You can claim that it is whatever you want, but the truth is that it is always going to get complicated. You can never have just sex without complications and you want to know something I have learned? It's not who you spend all night Friday with, but rather who you spend all day Saturday with. You and Leah are either meant to only be friends or meant to be more. There is no in between and if you don't find out what you both want you risk getting your signals crossed and fucking up your friendship."

"We have an agreement about this." Emmett's straight friend argued. "We know what we both want and so there is no risk of it getting complicated. If either of us feels as if this is getting complicated in any sort of way then we will end it. We aren't stupid Em, and we would never risk our friendship by doing something stupid. Our friendship is stronger than that and even if things did go wrong I am sure that our friendship would survive. Give us some credit when we deserve it. Neither of us went in to this arrangement blind."

Emmett shook his head. "The fact that you both knew what you were doing when you agreed to this makes it worse. Don't you see that you are already doing something stupid? Sex is not worth your friendship, if you have an itch to scratch then pay for a hooker. This is going to backfire in your face and when it does you won't be able to go crying to her about what happened because she won't be talking to you. Have you ever seen those commercials that show people doing stupid shit and it tells you not to do something like that? Well you and Leah are the commercial that people are watching. Then again if you do fuck things up with her maybe you will turn gay. There is only so many times you get your heart broken before you say fuck it right?"

Edward sighed dramatically and threw the ball hard so it hit Emmett in the stomach and knocked the air out of him. "Even if I did turn gay I would still have better taste than you."

000000000

"So I did something kind of stupid." Leah stated out of the blue from where she was sitting next to Rosalie on the couch as they watched America's Next Top Model.

Rosalie's son Richard was at the zoo with Rosalie's boyfriend Demetri. Demetri was not Richard's father, but he may as well have been. He had been there for her since Richard's first birthday and it did not look as if he was ever going to leave. He was one of those guys who look like they could be a rebel and yet deep down he was one of those genuinely good guys who always did the right thing. Rosalie had been lucky to stumble upon him one day in the alley when she was being mugged and he came to her aid. He had rescued her that day and many times since in different ways. Leah and Edward had a bet to see how long it would take him to propose. Leah said less than six months and Edward a little more than a year.

The blond pressed pause on her DVR and gave her Quilette friend her full attention. Leah doing something stupid was not all that surprising to hear. The surprising part was the fact she had openly admitted to be a dumbass. That was something new entirely. "What is new? You always do something stupid."

"I had sex with Edward?" The russet skinned woman's reply came out as more of a question. She knew of course that she had slept with Edward, but saying it out lout was kind of awkward. Rosalie and Edward may be friends yet the blond easily got annoyed with him and his sometimes pompous behavior.

Rosalie felt her jaw fall open. She could not believe what she had just heard. Leah and Edward were friends, but she never thought for one second that they could or more accurately would, ever be more. She knew that she had to get the facts straight. "You had sex-"

"With Edward, yes I did." Leah replied letting her head fall in to her hands. Now that she was not having sex with him she had started to question her actions. "Tell me I haven't done something totally stupid like fuck up our friendship? It was his idea, but I went along with it. It has been so long since I've been with someone and he was there and he made the idea sound so good. It was only supposed to be one time-"

This time Rosalie almost choked on her own saliva. "You had sex with him more than once? I want details and I want them now!"

Leah smirked before it was wiped away by her concern again. "Well like I said, it was only supposed to be one time and while awkward at first, he ended up being really fucking good. He got me a balloon and told me that he didn't want it to be a one-time thing. He thought that since we are such good friends it could be good for us and we won't have to worry about complications. So we did it the once and then we almost did in an alley after we got our new tattoo's, but he dropped me and so he got no sex. Then we role played Harry Potter and I never thought that could be sexy and yet it was and I want to do it again. Is that a complication in itself? Does the fact I want to do it again make it complicated or is that normal for friends having sex, but no emotions connected relationship?"

"I would think that it is normal, but I have never had a relationship like that." Rosalie tried to come up with the best answer she could. "I kind of think it is impossible for you to be with him sexually and not have emotions. I mean you guys are friends and you care about each other and so some sort of emotion is already there. You have to decide whether being with him is worth taking the chance of developing deeper feelings for him. If you care about him already then I don't see anything to worry about."

The other girl frowned slightly. "Well I mean he is good in bed and I don't want to give it up unless there is a real reason to do so. If we are careful about keeping this strictly physical then there should not be any sort of problem. I shouldn't be worried about being the one to get attached anyways. He is the one who gets attached to things easily. When I was seven we found a kitten under a broken down car and of course he had to bring it home knowing that his mom was allergic to cats. He hid it in his room for two weeks before his dad found out what it was causing Esme to break out in to hives. He had such a fit and breakdown about that stupid cat who to this day still hates me, that I had to take it in and it never left. Mr. Rockafella scratches me all the time and I don't know why I even keep it, but I know that if I got rid of it Edward would break down. He loves that little scratch machine. I do not want to be another Mr. Rockafella to him."

"Then talk to him and get it straight." Rose stated while turning the show back on. She hated to miss anything to do with America's Next Top Model. "Make it clear about what you want and don't allow him to grow attached. Tell him your fears and if he doesn't think it is a problem then end of story, but if he feels there is something to worry about then end it before it gets even more complicated."

TBC…

**AN: I kind of liked this chapter and I think that it came out alright. I hope that you all liked it as well. I would love to hear your thoughts about it. In the next chapter is the kinky sex with a funny twist and I am excited to write it. Then after that Leah will have her fears addressed. Anyways, let me know what you all thought about this.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Milo we can't have sex!"**

"**Why?" "It's not my fault that your sister and her husband have to stay here because they have termites. Why should I have to suffer?"**

"**You can go one night without-" "You slapped me?"**

"**Because you talked without permission Otis." "As as I see it you owe me for the Harry Potter thing and I am calling in my favor."**

"**Come don't do this to me. Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is going to be if we get caught?"**

"**Then don't be a girl and scream and cover your mouth when you come."**

"**Leah I really think this is a bad idea."**

"**Did I say you could speak?"**

"**No, but I-" "Stop slapping me!"**

"**Then stop yapping if you don't want my hand print on your face."**


	17. Going down PT 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Since Edward was staying with Leah until he got a place of his own that meant that Alice and Jasper were crashing here to when they found their apartment was littered with termites. So the Quilette' females apartment was at full capacity right now and because of that Edward figured he would be getting no sex tonight. He and his female friend were sharing a bed since Jasper and Alice had taken over the guest room. Everyone had a good time drinking and laughing until about two in the morning, but at this moment they were all getting ready for bed. Most of them had jobs they needed to get the next day.

The bronze haired male had just managed to get strip down to his boxer shorts when he turned around and his jaw almost hit the floor. She was wearing a black and red corset top with a matching black thong tied at the sides with red ribbons. Immediately he knew this was not a ready for bed outfit, but a more I am going to fuck you until tears are streaming down your face outfit. Usually he would not complain and yet his sister was in the next room with her husband and while he liked a little bit of mystery and excitement this was just way too much.

"Milo we can't have sex!" He protested loudly before remembering why he needed to be quiet. The whole point of no sex was so that he did not wake up his tiny sister or her husband. If that happened he would be mortified for the rest of his life. He would most likely die of a horrible embarrassment.

"Why?" She asked truthfully while quickly pulling loose one of the ribbons tying her top closed. She smiled brightly as he opened to reveal more of her cleavage, but still not enough to show her nipples. Unlike Edward, Leah did not mind the thought of getting caught. To her it was a huge rush and turned her on a lot. What fun was life if you always played it safe? Sometimes you had to take a risk once in a while in order to feel truly alive and that is what she was doing right now. "It's not my fault that your sister and her husband have to stay here because they have termites. Why should I have to suffer?"

"You can go one night without-" A warm stinging pain against his cheek caused him to stop with what he had been planning to say. He had this big speech about patience and a right and wrong time for everything, though he never got a chance to say it when her palm met his cheek. Why did she feel the need to hit him all the time? She may like pain and while he wasn't against him as he should be, Edward still did not have a close relationship with pain. They would never be best of friends. "You slapped me?"

"Because you talked without permission Otis." Leah explained as she undid another ribbon. She could see the fight of her best friend leaving with the more skin she exposed. He may be uncomfortable about this, but he wanted her as well and no amount of talking could deny that. Grabbing his hand in hers, she used to help pull down the material of her corset top. "As I see it you owe me for the Harry Potter thing and I am calling in my favor."

Her bronze haired best friend groaned as he moved his other hand down her side and locked his pointer finger under the loop of her black panties. He could easy tug them off without a problem and she would be almost naked. The appeal was starting to become almost too much. He knew he needed to remember that this was a bad idea no matter how good it may sound right about now. "Come don't do this to me. Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is going to be if we get caught?"

A shrug was the answer she chose to give as her hands running up his arms to rest on his shoulders. Leah had started to kiss his neck and jaw, the salty tang of his skin only making her want him even more than she had before. This time she would be getting what she wanted. "Then don't be a girl and scream and cover your mouth when you come."

The fight seemed to leave his body as he stood motionless letting her touch him. It would not be giving in if he did not do any touching back would it? He decided to stick with that idea considering it seemed to be the best one he could come up with right now. His mind had mostly vacated the building when he came in dressed in that corset set. "Leah I really think this is a bad idea."

"Did I say you could speak?" Her warm hand was resting against his cheek for a second time, but lucky for him she refrained from slapping him which was great in his personal opinion.

"No, but I-" Then the slap came interrupting him again. Milo sure did have a thing about hitting him in the face. Most women would be sweet and romantic, but not Leah Clearwater. Violence was her way of being sweet and caring. "Stop slapping me!"

She rolled her eyes at his drama queen like antics. Her nails racking down his cheek enough to leave angry red marks though not hard enough to leaves lines of blood. She was being as gentle as she could be with him without hurting him so badly that he would want to leave. Knowing Otis as long as she had, Leah knew part of him deep down would like this is if only he gave it a chance. "Then stop yapping if you don't want my hand print on your face."

Knowing that his best buddy in the whole world would always get what he wanted he nodded in agreement. He couldn't like and say that he did not want her because he did. He wanted her more than he had wanted anyone and that sort of frightened him. This could never be more than it was because that would bring in the risk of complications and they both had a firm agreement about complication. Anything which could be put in that category would be reason to end what they had and Edward was not ready to put an end to this quite yet. It was a good routine they had going for me and he desperately wanted it to stay that for the time being. So he did not argue and instead motioned to the ball gag she had put on the bedside table. When she smiled it was then the green eyed male knew he was in for it and damn if he was not excited.

"That will muffle my screams right?" When Leah nodded he took a deep soothing breath in to his lungs. "Since you won't be able to hear any safe word I may use then I suggest maybe not having sex because it is just too weird for me. How about we play a game Milo?"

This caught her interest right away. The La Push woman had always had an odd fascination with games of any kind, especially kinky ones due to the fact she was a very kinky person in her sexual life. "What kind of game Eddie?"

Red from embarrassment quickly took over his features. There had been something he wanted to ask of her and yet he refrained from asking since it was kind of embarrassing to him at the very least. "Well you have to give me oral since I know having sex is off the table because my sister is in the other room, I was thinking you could give me a blow job. You can experiment with what I like and do not like by the sounds I make. How do you like that idea Lee? I swear as soon as they have the penthouse fumigated then we can do whatever you want, but this is the best I can give you for tonight."

Leah thought about it for a moment before deciding this could be fun for her. She took the gag from his hand and locked it firmly around his skull making sure the rubber ball was in his mouth. "That I think I can work with Otis."

Falling to her knees Leah put her hands on his knees and pushed them apart so that she would be able to kneel in between them, her hands going to his boxers and reaching inside. She stroked his hard length a few times to get a good feel of him. She had him inside of her before and yet somehow this was different. She could feel him grow with each stroke and soon came to see that he preferred long hard strokes over soft delicate ones and that did surprise her. She would've thought that he would want to have soft romantic type touches like most men she knew, but not her Otis. He liked a firm grasp followed by a slow firm stroke of her hand. Up and down she kept going as she gauged his reaction. His breathing had started to speed up.

Next Leah let her lips touch his very tip as she pulled off his shorts which left him completely naked. Her tongue darting out to taste his pre-cum that had a very salty tang to it. He both felt and heard him groan and whimper. She added that to her list of things he liked. Slowly her lips parted as she took his head in to her mouth and swirled her tongue around. When she did this he moved around restlessly. Okay, so he liked this move, but it was not his favorite. She decided to try something else knowing that it would most likely be something he had never had happen to him before. Her bottom teeth scrapped along his length when she took him all the way in. Edward's entire body tensed in pleasure and she put more pressure down as she slowly pulled her mouth away.

Thinking that she was going to stop, the bronze haired man tangled his fingers in her hair to keep her trapped in place. She could not stop now since that would be wicked cruel and while she could be cruel and even vengeful when she wanted to be, he did not think her to be exactly that cruel. "Mmm-phheese!"

The russet skinned beauty could only assume he was begging for her to continue and that is exactly what she did. She repeated the motion a few times feeling him grow closer and closer to orgasm. Reaching up with one of her free hands and tore the gag from his mouth. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to cum. God please Lee let me cum!" He begged with his fingers still in her hair. "I'll fuck you if you just let me cum. I am going to explode if you don't let me."

Her smile grew as she took his length in her mouth again and hollowed her cheeks. She started to suck as hard as she could and his green eyes rolled in the back of his head. Edward let his hands fall from her hair as he gripped the sheets for dear life. She really knew what she was doing and that was great since it meant he would have absolutely no trouble getting off and yet it could be bad because this whole thing would not last very long and he hated how teenage like that made him feel. Soon he could feel his balls tighten as he lost control over everything. His body turned to jello as he felt back on to the bed. He was trying desperately to catch his breath when she joined him.

"I'm great and now you know." Leah teased and lay next to him. She was planning to only catch is breath and then slide over to her side of the bed, but he would not let her. He spooned her from behind and stroked her stomach in a way she couldn't do to his without risk of being dropped. "I hope you know that you owe me for that. I didn't even get off and I could of if I had wanted, but then you would never be able to not have sex with me because I can put on quite a show and if we had sex right now I am sure your inner prude would come out."

A light laugh bubbled up from his chest. "Well then I guess I owe you in the future. If you stay like this with me tonight I swear to god we will have sex tomorrow Jasper and Alice being here tonight be damned. I just need someone to hold Milo. It would be Bella and I's one year and three month anniversary today. Can we just pretend that we are together so I am able to forget how unlucky in love I am?"

His best friend of the girl variety nodded. "Yeah I guess we can do that. Just so you know, we may not be dating, but that doesn't mean I won't always be here for you."

"The same goes for me being there for you Milo." He told her and kissed her shoulder blade before they both drifted off to sleep.

TBC…

**AN: I really really liked this chapter and I think it came out good. The reason they did not sleep together is because I kind of see Edward as a prude and Leah knows that being his best friend in the world. So they had a weird compromise of sorts. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and remember to vote on the pole on my profile to vote for what story you want to see next. In the next chapter it is going to be Edward going down on Leah and it is actually quite funny because he does it in a public place, not that people will see. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. By the way, I am home from Boston and while there were some complications it is obvious I am alive lol. Thank you for all the get well wishes.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**What are you doing here?" **

"**Repaying you for last night Milo."**

"**You do know this a changing room right?" "They could have cameras watching our every move."**

"**Then they will get a show." "Besides, don't you like public sex? This is about as exciting as I will get so take your chance since you will not be getting another."**

"**Leah, are you alright in there?" "You are making funny noises."**

"**I'm FIINNNEE!"**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yep I am pretty sure."**

"**Well then I guess this is the perfect time to tell you that I have fixed you up on a date."**

"**Ow-What?"**

"**A date you know? You go out to dinner, a move, have a good time, court each other, marry, and have lots of little babies. I do not want to end up as a wrinkle covered aunt Alice you know. We need to get you to the baby making part of a relationship and in order for that happen then you need to get a good guy and that means dating."**


	18. Going Down PT2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah would never understand how she got roped in to going shopping with Alice. She was not a shopping enthusiast like the smaller woman. To be honest she hated shopping for anything that was not absolutely necessary. She would rather be home right about drinking a beer and reading a good book, not a magazine mind you, but an actual book. This trying on clothes until your feet were covered in blisters just was not her type of thing. Still it was Alice Cullen and what the crazy pixie like girl wanted she always got. You could say no to her, but that only ensured more torture on you before you eventually had to give in to her demands.

The Quilette woman sighed as she started stripping her clothes off for what felt to be the hundredth time. Alice insisted she try on a little black dress that Leah really had no use for. She was pulling her shirt up and over her head when she heard the stall door open. Thinking it was Alice she looked up only to see Edward grinning at her with that annoying lopsided smile. She kept her voice a harsh whisper so as to not alert anyone to his presence. "What are you doing here?"

Her bronze haired best friend continued to grin at her while at the same time reaching down to undo the button of her jeans. He made sure to lock the stall door in case his sister tried to come in and see how Leah was doing. That would be a very awkward conversation he wasn't quite ready to have yet. "Repaying you for last night Milo."

"You do know this a changing room right?" She countered and helped him get her jeans off. She wasn't above fucking him in the changing room, especially not if it gave her a few minutes break from playing Leah the russet skinned Barbie. Then she noticed he wasn't getting naked and her curiosity was thoroughly peaked. "They could have cameras watching our every move."

"Then they will get a show." Edward told her acting as if he didn't care if they got caught. The truth was he was terrified of getting caught. His heart was racing twice the normal speed and his hands were all sweaty, but as scared and nervous as he may be a part of him was excited. This was something new and exciting. The rush of knowing he could get caught at any second spurring him on. He couldn't go back now for he was in too deep. "Besides, don't you like public sex? This is about as exciting as I will get so take your chance since you will not be getting another."

Then before she knew what was happening he had her so that one of her long legs was thrown over his shoulder while the other was braced against the sitting bench. This left her in a half sitting half standing position with him between her legs. When he placed a kiss on her most sensitive spot she thought she actually heard herself whimper. This wasn't the first time a guy had done this for her, but it was the first time someone was so tender and sweet while doing it. He wasn't rushed or hurried and chose to simply take his time instead.

Edward kissed her softly again this time right on her clit before he blew lightly causing her to shiver. He heard her gasp and felt the muscles in her thigh shake and tighten. He placed his hands at her hips to steady her in case her legs decided to suddenly give out on her, his thumbs rubbing small delicate circles on her hipbones. He knew that his best friend enjoyed pain, but he wanted to see if she could enjoy sweet and romantic as well. He had been thinking about it a lot. He had believed he knew everything about her when in reality there was so much he still needed to discover. This new development in their relationship left him feeling like he barely knew Leah at all when it came to certain things.

"Leah, are you alright in there?" Alice had been waiting outside her friends changing room for five minutes and she was starting to grow concerned. It sounded almost as if Leah were in some sort of pain and the pixie like girl had to wonder if she had fallen down and hit her head. She could be having a brain bleed and slowly dying this very second. Alice was so close to calling security to come and unlock the door in order to make sure she was alright. "You are making funny noises."

Leah went to reply when Edward decided to slip one finger inside of her and curl it. Her reply came out more as a pant and she thought for sure they were busted. Was he trying to get them caught or something? When he flicked his tongue over her clit she was sure he was trying to get them caught by his sister. Why else would he be torturing her in such a way? She wanted to strangle him and fuck him or maybe both at the same time. "I'm FIINNNEE!"

"Are you sure?" Alice asked as she started looking through a nearby clothes rack. She had promised Jasper she would get a nice sexy nightie to wear as a celebration as soon as their penthouse was finished being fumigated. She held a green see through corset one piece up to her body. Jasper did have a thing for her in the color green.

"Yep I am pretty sure." The former La Push resident said as she gripped her best friend's hair tightly between her fingers. She was so close and would have gotten off already if he would stop being so sweet and tender. This was a different kind of torture than she was used to. She yanked his hair hoping to get her point across.

Edward's sister continued looking through the sexy nighties. Now that she knew Leah wasn't bleeding to death she could get to the topic she had been avoiding all day. She may not be as close to Leah Clearwater as her brother, but they were still friends and Alice wanted her friend happy. To her the answer was a slap in the face simple. She needed to find Leah a man. "Well then I guess this is the perfect time to tell you that I have fixed you up on a date."

The sound of two solid objects smacking up against each other could be heard throughout the store. Edward had been so surprised to hear his sister had set her best friend up on a date and he had not been told, that he swung his head up and smack in to his Native American best friends chin. They would both have bruises in the morning because of his whiplash reaction. "Ow-What?"

"A date you know? You go out to dinner, a move, have a good time, court each other, marry, and have lots of little babies. I do not want to end up as a wrinkle covered Aunt Alice you know. We need to get you to the baby making part of a relationship and in order for that happen then you need to get a good guy and that means dating." The tiny woman smiled happily at the thought of one day being an aunt. She did consider Leah a sister after all. Years ago she had hoped that maybe her brother would wise up and see her as a girl and she would be a sister in law, but her idiotic bronze haired brother would never see Leah as more and so Alice had to see her as a sister instead of a sister in law. "He is a really nice guy and the best part is he is friends with Jasper. His name is Peter and he recently suffered a rough breakup. I thought that maybe the two of you could hit it off over dinner and bond over the pain of heartbreak. What do you say Lee?"

Edward was mouthing the word no and shaking his back and forth rapidly. Leah was whispering in a rush about it not being his choice. He tried giving her the big puppy dog eyes, but they weren't working and so he continued what he had been doing before. This time he slipped two fingers inside of her before curling them and pressing his lips to hers. She couldn't accept if her tongue was otherwise occupied. It was working rather well in his opinion.

"Leah?" Alice took the silence to mean her friend was angry with her. "Please don't be mad at me. I only want you to be as Jasper and I are. You've been so sad and lonely lately that I felt I had to do something. I mean my idiot brother is apparently never going to see what is right in front of his face. I was hoping that maybe he would smarten up, but it is a lost and hopeless cause. Look if you're going to be pissed at me could at least be mad at me while showing me the little black dress? We are supposed to meet the boys for lunch in a half hour remember? Leah I swear to god if you don't come out right this instant then I will force my way in there and-"

"I'm coming!" Leah yelled back after coming down from her orgasmic high. She quickly slid the little black dress over her head before having Edward zip it up. She ran her fingers in her hair to make sure she looked decent. Once she was ready she made sure that her friend with sexual benefits was hiding behind the door as she opened it the most she would have to in order to squeeze her body out. She tried to offer up a convincing apologetic smile. "Sorry Ali the zipper got stuck."

The younger Cullen girl nodded accepting this answer before she clapped in glee. "It is a perfect fit just like I knew it would be. You have to get it Leah! Now I am going to pay while you change back and I hope you won't take as long this time."

The Quilette woman shook her head as she watched Alice skip off before heading back in to the dressing room. She'd almost forgotten Edward was there. "You need to leave before your sister finds you here and starts planning our wedding or something. I can't believe you took a risk like this, but I am glad you did Otis. We will definitely have to do it again."

He smiled again and kissed her once before trying to sneak out of the changing room. He ended up tripping over a rack of clothes before making a dash to the door. Leah laughed and shook her head. What was she going to do with that boy? When Alice came back with bags in hand the moment only got even funnier. "I could have sworn I just saw Edward making a dash for the door, but why would my brother be in a woman's clothing store? I must be losing my mind."

TBC….

**AN: So I thought this chapter came out really well. I am proud of it and I thought parts of it were funny. I hope that you all agree with me. I wanted to post it before I crashed for the night. The next chapter Edward and Leah talk about what they look for in relationships and both may learn a thing or two. Let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Why don't they ever make a movie about what happens after the big kiss?" "It's not fair to lead people on with ideas of happy endings."**

"**They do make movies about what happens after. Have you not heard of porn?"**

"**I don't mean sex you dummy." "They never show how something so great at the start turns to shit. It's false advertising I tell you. I should probably sue for emotional damage."**

"**Why are you so glum tonight Milo?" "I thought you didn't want a relationship because of the complications."**

"**I don't well I do…It's complicated Eddie."**

"**Explain it to me then."**

"**You know my mom and how she doesn't even know who my father is. I don't even know if she remembers his name. I mean don't get me wrong because Harry was a great step father, but my mom used him. She never wanted anything serious and I don't want to end up like her. Everyone says I will."**

"**Everyone is wrong then."**

"**If only I could be that sure."**

"**Leah you are never going to be your mother. I won't let you become like that. I told you before that if we are not married by the time we are thirty then I will marry you."**

"**That is little bit too much like 'My Best Friend's Wedding' if you ask me."**

"**Wasn't asking your opinion Milo."**


	19. Popcorn Fight and Talks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah and Edward were having a movie night as a way to celebrate Alice and Jasper going back to their place. They had been invited out to dinner, but neither wanted to go. They would rather stay in and watch crappy movies while eating burnt popcorn. The Notebook was playing on the flat screen television in her living room as the pair tossed popcorn back and forth in to each other's mouth out of sheer boredom.

"Why don't they ever make a movie about what happens after the big kiss?" Leah complained as she chewed loudly on a piece of popcorn she had just caught midair. She was proud to say she had no fallen off of the couch in effort to get it this time. "It's not fair to lead people on with ideas of happy endings."

Edward picked up another kernel of corn and tossed it her way. It shot up in to the air and landed on the tip of her tongue. She took a piece out of her bowl and tossed it his way. It popped him in the nose before falling to the floor. "They do make movies about what happens after. Have you not heard of porn?"

"I don't mean sex you dummy." The Quilette woman rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn before tossing it right in to his face. Little bits of salt and butter stuck to his skin and she laughed as he tried to wipe it away with his hand. "They never show how something so great at the start turns to shit. It's false advertising I tell you. I should probably sue for emotional damage."

"Why are you so glum tonight Milo?" The bronze haired male asked as he set his bowl of popcorn on the floor. He sat up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Leah never got all emotional and depressed like this without a reason. Her talks of happy endings was starting to worry him. "I thought you didn't want a relationship because of the complications."

She shrugged and leaned against his side. Her head fell against his shoulder. To be honest she wasn't sure why she was feeling this way. Maybe it was because of the fact she would have to go see her mother this weekend and that always made her think about shit like this. "I don't well I do…It's complicated Eddie."

"Explain it to me then." He demanded and grabbed the remote so he could click off the television. He placed his hand on her shoulders and started rubbing her sore muscles. Leah always told him that he should be paid to give people massages because he had what she called magic fingers.

The russet skinned female groaned when he pushed his fingers deep in to the skin of her shoulder blades. It felt nice to have some of the stress worked away. She relaxed instantly and the words sort of just came out of her mouth without any thought beforehand. "You know my mom and how she doesn't even know who my father is. I don't even know if she remembers his name. I mean don't get me wrong because Harry was a great step father, but my mom used him. She never wanted anything serious and I don't want to end up like her. Everyone says I will."

Edward knew that the topic of her father was a big emotional mess for Leah. When they were teenagers she had tried to find her father by tracking down any lead she could get from her mother and anyone else who might know anything. Edward of course had tagged along and they ended up going all the way to Florida, but in the end they never found anything concrete. The closest Leah knew to who her real father may be was the fact he wasn't of Native American decent. Sometimes she wondered if it were Charlie Swan since he seemed to be in love with her mother and it was well known they had been a thing around the time she was conceived, but he never admitted to anything and she never asked.

The bronze haired male also knew that his friend's worst fear was becoming like her mother. Sue Clearwater was known as the town bicycle. Everyone around got a ride. Hell everyone in the state got a ride. She did not due serious relationships. The on relationship she had been in was Charlie Swan and lasted about a month and her one marriage to Harry Clearwater which created Seth and that marriage was mostly one sided. She had never been faithful. A week after Harry passed away from a heart attack Sue could be found partying in all the bars of Forks and Port Angeles.

A lopsided smile came to rest on his lips as he pulled her in to his lap and kissed the top of her head. "Everyone is wrong then."

She tilted her head up so she could look at him. She noticed her bowl of popcorn next to her and she picked it up before taking a handful and stuffing it in her mouth. "If only I could be that sure."

Edward let his expression turn serious. He spun her around in his lap so that she was looking him in the eye. His fingers cupped her chin and tilted it upward, his thumb caressing her cheekbone softly. "Leah you are never going to be your mother. I won't let you become like that. I told you before that if we are not married by the time we are thirty then I will marry you."

"That is little bit too much like 'My Best Friend's Wedding' if you ask me." She rolled her eyes even though she couldn't hide a slight smile. She had known there was a reason she kept her best friend around other than just sex. He had a way of making her jump off the life sucks train.

"Wasn't asking your opinion Milo." He told with his full blown smile. "I guess I just have to pray that some guy comes and sweeps you off your feet. Do me a favor and when you meet a nice guy pretend to be a sweet loving girl and not yourself."

Before he realized what was happening the bowl of popcorn had overturned on his head and Leah sat there holding her stomach in laughter. His messy copper hair covered in greasy butter and bits of salt, kernels sticking in clumps of his hair. He simply stared at her for a few seconds before throwing himself in her direction as he started tickling her. He would never say this out loud, but he really hoped she didn't find a guy she was truly interested in for a long while.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to do a short chapter that again showed how great the friendship between the pair is. I hope that you all like this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts about it. In the next chapter a lot of you have wanted to see Leah interact with the other Cullen's as well and so I am having a family dinner that grows awkward for Edward.**

**Please R&R Like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Are you coming to the family dinner tonight Milo?"**

"**Is Esme making her pudding pie?" "If so the answer is yes."**

"**She is making it just so you will come along."**

"**I'm dip girl."**

"**What?"**

"**You know if I have to bring something I am bringing the dip and it is going to be pre made."**

**AND**

"**So Edward have you thought about going out with my friend Tanya?"**

"**Rosalie as nice as you make her out to be which means she is a real bitch, I have no interest in dating anybody."**

"**Language!"**

"**Sorry Esme."**

"**Come on Edward you haven't been on a date since Bella. You need to start dating again unless you want to die alone."**

"**Is that an option?"**


	20. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was the first to wake up and he realized they were on the couch. Leah was resting against his chest and he stroked her hair as he studied her relaxed features. She was so cute when she was sleeping, but to fair he thought she was cute all the time. Sometimes he feared how everything would change when she met a man she wanted to marry. There would be no more sleepovers and all night drinking sprees. He would have to say goodbye to late night calls in the middle of the night when he simply wanted someone to talk to. The very idea terrified the bronze haired man and he knew he had to use what time he had with her to his full advantage.

Slipping out from under her he moved so that he was hovering above her. He placed a kiss on each of her eye lids while at the same time grabbing her shoulders and shaking her awake. He laughed loudly complete with a snort when her eyes popped out and she looked as if she would shake out of her skin from fear. "Are you coming to the family dinner tonight Milo?"

It took Leah a moment to gain her bearings as she pushed her best friend off of the couch and on to the floor. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes before stumbling to her feet and heading to the kitchen so that she could splash some water on her face. Once she was sure that she was wide awake Leah grabbed the sprayer and hit Edward right in the face with ice cold water. It was pay back for his waking her up by mimicking an earthquake.

"Is Esme making her pudding pie?" The russet skinned female asked as she threw a dish towel in his direction so he could dry off. Usually she went to Cullen family dinners because Esme who happened to be Edward's step mother always made Edward or Alice guilt her in to it. Leah would never admit this, but she saw Esme as the mother she should have had growing up. "If so the answer is yes."

"She is making it just so you will come along." Edward answered truthfully while starting the coffee pot. He turned and placed his arms against the counter as he looked at her. "You know that I won't be able to make it through this dinner without you. It seems that ever since my birthday every female in my family as deemed it time that I settle down with a good woman. If you are there then I won't have to deal with all of that. They will be focused on you and I would owe you forever for doing this for me Milo."

"The only reason they would take the focus off of you is because they would grill me about my lack of love life. Sometimes I think that they care more about me settling down than they do you." Leah rolled her eyes when he gave her the look saying she was going to crush his hopes and dreams if she said no. She hated it when he did that because she could never say no to that face. With a resigned sigh she let a small grin come out to say hello. "I'm dip girl."

"What?" Confusion colored Edward's face as his green eyes narrowed slightly trying to understand what she had just said. Usually he could understand his Native American best friend, but sometimes he had to have her explain so that things would make sense.

"You know if I have to bring something I am bringing the dip and it is going to be pre made." Her reply was logical because at the Cullen family get together type of things everyone was expected to bring something and since Leah didn't cook much she figured she would bring the easiest thing she could think of. "I am calling it now before you try to be dip guy. You can bring the chips. We can coordinate and all of that. You know that will thrill Esme and Alice."

"I like how you think." He told her before taking her hand and spinning her around. They did this a lot out of habit when they woke up much to earlier for either of their liking. They would dance to no music. "You know we should just tell them that you and I have decided to protest against marriage and relationships. They wouldn't be able to bug us about relationships then would they?"

Both of them laughed at this because in high school they went through a phase where they protested _everything. _They had even considered joining the Peace Corps, but then Edward realized everything that entailed and he didn't really want to be what his friend Emmett called a hippie. So in the end they settled for protesting whatever they could around town from school uniforms to La Push being referred to as an 'Indian' reservation. It had been silly times for the two and yet they treasured the memories because it has been some of the best times of their lives.

Leah poured them each a cup of coffee and she thought about what he had said. "You know for some reason I doubt even that would sway them on their path to set us up in happy relationships. I have to admit that it is nice they care. My mother could care less about what happens to me and my brother doesn't believe in long term. Well technically he doesn't believe in anything."

"He believes in smoking weed and free love. We had a long talk about that last time we saw each other." Her friend said as he cringed at the memory. He had known Seth since he was born and he did not understand how the happy go lucky could turn out the way he had. Shaking his head he set his coffee cup down and offered his hand to her. "Enough with the family talk this early in the morning. Do you want to have a shower with me? It will conserve water you know."

Leah laughed and took his hand. "Yes let us pretend you actually care about the environment and not on the fact you just want to have sex in the shower. It is a good thing that I get really horny in the mornings or I would be telling you to take a cold shower all alone."

00000000

Dinner at the Cullen house was the same as usual. Esme was chatting with Alice and Rosalie (even though Rose was not a Cullen she had always been invited to dinners and such because she was Alice's best friend) about nothing of importance. Demetri was talking to Jasper about baseball and Leah and Edward were poking each other with their forks trying to make the other cry out in pain first. Leah was usually the one who would win because she had a high pain tolerance.

Rosalie interrupted the silence by clearing her throat. She shared a look with Alice letting everyone know this had been the meaning of the whole dinner in the first place. "So Edward, have you thought about going out with my friend Tanya?"

The bronze haired male sighed and set his fork on the table. Tanya Denali was beautiful, but she was not his type and Rosalie did not seem to understand that. "Rosalie as nice as you make her out to be which means she is a real bitch, I have no interest in dating anybody."

Esme had come in with a bowl of potatoes and she gasped when she heard her step son use the B word. "Language!"

"Sorry Esme." Edward had the good sense to look ashamed as he looked down at the table. A red blush of embarrassment colored his cheeks when he realized he had been caught swearing in front of his step mother.

Rosalie waited a few seconds before she started in again about Tanya Denali. She and Edward may not be the closest of the group of friends and yet she did want him to be happy. She wanted him to find his soul mate like she had found in Demetri. "Come on Edward you haven't been on a date since Bella. You need to start dating again unless you want to die alone."

"Is that an option?" He mumbled and poked his salad with his fork. "Rose I really do appreciate the gesture, but I am happy the way I am. I don't need to be in a relationship to be happy. I just moved back and before I get pushed in to a another failure of a relationship I would like to get my own place since I don't think Leah would happy if I brought dates back to her place."

The Quilette female smirked and jabbed her elbow in his side. She knew that he wanted her to save him from this conversation and since she was feeling charitable tonight she decided to save him. Unlike Edward, Leah never watched her language and Esme had grown used to it. "Hell yeah I don't want to walk in on your bare ass in the air with some groupie faking and orgasm underneath you. Wait until you get your own place to do that shit."

Alice decided to switch the topics to Leah and her lack of a love life. She smiled at Jasper as they held hands over the table. "Well Leah if you are so worried about Edward bringing a girl to your place you should have a place to go when he has a date. Have you thought about going out with Peter? He is very interested in meeting you and Jasper promised to try and talk to you."

Leah made a face and stuck her tongue out while crossing her eyes. "Have you been spreading lies about me? Everyone knows that I am not a nice person and if your friend Peter has any sense he wouldn't want to date me. I am perfectly happy dying alone thanks very much. If I want to live a fairy tale I can just live my life through you Ali. Now can we stop talking about dating? I would much rather focus on talking about jobs so we can your brothers broke ass out of my apartment."

Under the table Edward and Leah locked ankles before smirking at the other. "You know you don't want me to go anywhere. You love me Milo."

"Get bent Otis." Was her reply as she finished her food and used the napkin to wipe her face. "So who is up for a game of Guitar Hero? I am really in the mood to kick someone's butt tonight. Come on Eddie and let's get a game or two in before we have to play charades with the family."

"God you two are so immature. You should just marry each other and save us all the trouble of playing match maker." Rosalie stated with an eye roll. She noticed her boyfriend twitching in his seat and she smiled. "Oh go on you big baby and go play along with them."

Alice nodded to Jasper and the group of four headed to the living room so they could play Guitar Hero for the Wii. Edward mouthed a silent thank you to Leah who just smiled at her friend. He should now that she would do anything for him because she knew that he would do the same. As they made their way to the living room together Edward let a stray thought pass in his head. _I think I could easily fall in love with my best friend. _Unknown to him Leah was having the exact same thought and at the same time they tried to push it out of their heads and concentrate on having a night of fun with their friends and family.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted this chapter out before I leave Friday and I hope that you all like it. In the next chapter the dinner is continued well the family night I mean. Anyways I would love to know what you thought about this chapter. I thought it turned out rather well.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**A duck?"**

"**A duck on steroids?"**

"**Duck duck goose!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**How the hell did you figure that out?" "I thought she was having a seizure."**

"**We just read each other like a book."**

"**It is a secret mind link thing we have going on."**

"**Well that is your ten to our three in charades so far." "I don't know why we even try anymore since you guys always win."**

**AND**

"**Do you really want me to move out?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**At dinner you said you wanted me out."**

"**Do we have to talk about this during sex?"**

"**I need to know." "Not sure I can really get in to this if I don't have an answer."**

"**Are you trying to blackmail me?"**

"**Is it working?"**

"**Not really." "I only said that to get the spot light off your love life."**

"**Does talking about my love life bother you?" "Leah are you jealous."**

"**Ha that is a laugh!"**

"**You so are!"**


	21. Charades and Seth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Everyone was gathered in Esme and Carlisle's living room as they played charades. It was something the group always did at family gatherings and they would probably do it for years and years to come. At this current moment Leah and Edward were on a team against everyone else since they were always a team.

Leah flapped her arms at her side before quickly switching so that her arms were stretched at her sides as he bobbed her head back and forth. The group of people was looking at her not quite sure what she was supposed to be. Rosalie figured she was drunk or maybe stoned, Demetri wondered if she was trying to pull a joke on them, and Esme feared the Native American woman to be having a stroke of some kind.

It was Jasper who came up with the first guess. Being raised on a farm he knew a lot about animals and her arm movements kind of resembled a duck if you squinted really hard. "A duck?"

"A duck on steroids?" Alice piped up when her friend started to hop around on one foot while flapping her arms and then quickly switching to her other foot.

Edward had his hands resting in his lap as he watched her. He had known what she was since the first wave of her arms, but he always liked hearing the others guess. He finally decided to have mercy on them and grinned as he jumped to his feet and pointed to her. He played the part of someone just figuring it out rather well. "Duck, duck, goose!"

Leah jumped up and down before jumping in to his arms and high fiving him multiple times. When he set her back down on her feet she bumped her hip with his as the pair did an odd victory dance. "Yes!"

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Jasper commented with a frown. Sometimes he wondered why Leah and Edward just did not get together. They knew each other so well probably better than he and Alice knew each other. Why could they not see how perfect they were together? "I thought she was having a seizure."

"We just read each other like a book." The bronze haired male shrugged before coming to sit on the couch and pulling his russet skinned friend down next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and not one person in the room said anything because they were used to how close Leah and Edward were. They had long ago gotten over the fact that the pair seemed to be unnaturally comfortable with the other. With other people it could end up being weird, but it was not that way with Milo and Otis. The way they were with each other was just something that had always been and always would be.

She smiled and bumped fists with him. "It is a secret mind link thing we have going on."

"Well that is your ten to our three in charades so far." Rosalie muttered bitterly since she hated losing and they were losing badly. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "I don't know why we even try anymore since you guys always win."

Edward shook his head at her pouting before motioning to the X-Box 360. "So I say that we play some more Guitar Hero."

Alice scrunched up her face clearly not liking the idea of playing more video games. "Can't we do something else? Why not play truth or dare?"

"What are we twelve?" The sarcastic Quilette woman stated with an eye roll. "Besides I really need a drink and I know that Esme and Carlisle are about to politely ask us to all leave since they are going to bed. I say that we all go out to a bar or something."

Esme and Carlisle smiled politely and stood up to hug everyone. "As our adopted daughter we never adopted put it, we actually do need to get to bed and that means you don't have to go home, but you cannot stay here. We had a lovely evening tonight and I hope we can do it again in a few weeks."

After the older couple went to bed everyone decided to go out and get drunk. As they waited for Rosalie to confirm that her baby sitter for her son could stay a few hours longer everyone else just milled around. Edward stood in the corner watching Leah chat with Alice and a frown came to rest on his lips. Did she really want him to move out? He knew that she had probably meant it as a joke, but how could he be sure? What if his best friend was getting bored with him crashing at her place all the time? He would have to chat with her when they got home.

"Hey are you alright?" The object of his thoughts came over to him when she finished her conversation with Alice Cullen. "You look like you are so lost in thought that your brain may over heat at any second."

Edward grinned at her and tickled her side as a way to reassure her that he was fine. "I was just thinking about how I am going to get you home once I drink your ass under the table like I always seem to do."

Leah punched him in the arm. "Don't get too far up on your high horse or else it will hurt when I knock you off it."

00000000

Edward and Leah did not get home until around three in the morning. They had ended up having a drinking contest with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Demetri. Out of the six people who participated in the contest Leah and Edward were the only ones left who could actually walk without help. They had to call a cab for the others before they were able to head back to Leah's apartment.

As soon as they entered her door they were tearing at each other's clothes and pushing them towards the bedroom. A trail of clothing could tell someone where they had ended up. This time Edward didn't even care that she ended up on top. He let his hands roam her sides as she bit and sucked at his pulse point.

"Do you really want me to move out?" The words came out before he could stop them.

He knew that if they were going to do this then he had to have a straight answer. Once something was on it his mind he could not focus on anything else until he had the particular problem sorted out. It had been that way since high school. His teachers told him that he had a slight case of ADD.

"Huh?" Leah stopped what she was doing to look up at her friend. Was he more drunk than she had originally thought? Sometimes when he drank he would say something out of the blue forgetting that he had been having a conversation in his mind and not in real life.

The green eyed male looked at her as if she were the weird one in this moment. "At dinner you said you wanted me out."

"Do we have to talk about this during sex?" She emphasized her point by reaching down to squeeze his erection. Just because he was being odd did not mean she wouldn't continue with what she had been doing. Reaching over to the night stand she grabbed a condom.

"I need to know." Was his reply as he watched her tear open the foil package and slide it on before she positioned herself above him. "Not sure I can really get in to this if I don't have an answer."

The russet skinned woman quirked her eyebrow as she paused right before she had a chance to slid down on to him. "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

Edward pushed his body up in to an awkward sitting position. He shot her a dazzling smile before suddenly flipping them over so that he was now on top. In one quick motion he was inside of her. He may want an answer, but having a naked girl on him was not something he would let go to waste either. "Is it working?"

"Not really." Leah told him as her left hand came up and around to rest on the back of his neck while at the same time she raised her right leg up and bent it at the knee to throw it over his shoulder. If he wanted to do it with himself on top then they would be doing it her way. "I only said that to get the spot light off your love life."

"Does talking about my love life bother you?" The bronze haired guy asked her as he started to move inside of her. His hands resting on her hips while his lips gently swept across the flesh of her bare shoulder. Usually Leah would have joined in on teasing him about his love life at dinner, but she had changed the subject and he wanted to know why. Suddenly it came to him and he couldn't believe that she could possibly be jealous. Leah did not get jealous over other girls did she? She had no reason to since she was the most important woman in life by far. "Leah, are you jealous?"

Tilting her head so that he couldn't see her face she tried to play it off. She was not the kind of woman to be bothered by something like that. Besides, he was not her boyfriend and if had chosen to go on a date with that Tanya chick then it would be no business of hers. "Ha that is a laugh!"

"You so are!" He teased and leaned down to kiss her once she was looking at him again. He had no idea why it touched him so to know that she may actually care about who he dated and yet it did. "Don't be embarrassed Milo because I find adorable that you actually care. As long as your skin doesn't end up turning green when I do decide to date it is all good."

"Like that would ever-" She never got to finish because she heard her front door open and quickly shoved him off of her or well she tried, but because of the position they had been in Leah ended up falling off the side of the bed with him in a tangled mess of limbs and blankets. Quickly she covered Edward with a blanket the best she could as the footsteps headed in the direction of her room. "Don't move at all!"

"Hey Lee!" Seth popped his head in to Leah's bedroom doorway with a smile. He had a cigarette in his mouth that his sister was pretty sure was not a cigarette at all and a bottle of Jack in one of his hands. "I came to see you all the way from the La Push and I need cab money since I don't believe in getting a job. Wait why are you naked on the floor?"

"Don't you know how to knock?" She grabbed the sheet forgetting that she had used it to cover up the presence of Edward and when she wrapped it around her upper body Edward slowly became uncovered, first his hair, then his eyes, and finally the rest of his face including the bright red blush. Leah gulped nervously though she managed to hide it well. She raised her chin defiantly and took a deep breath. "Seth you remember Edward don't you?"

Seth looked between his sister and her male companion. "Hey bro I have to admit that I do not think I ever seen you quite like this. Finally grew a pair and tapped my sister? I would high five you, but your naked and well no wait come on over here so I can full on hug you."

Edward looked at Leah before he hung his head. Seth was openly gay and he had been hitting on Edward for as long as he could remember. The worst time had to be during the Prom when Edward went to pick up Leah since they were going together as friends. It was a night none of them would ever forget. "Nice to see you as well Seth. What brings you out here now of all times?"

The younger male grinned before coming to sit on Leah's bed considering they were on the floor. "I heard you were back in town and wondering if you had changed your mind about my offer of showing you the true meaning of free love."

TBC…

**AN: Yes I made Seth gay and do not be mad at me because remember I made Embry gay in Live Free and Race Hard. Anyways, I liked how this chapter came out because it shows how much bad luck Leah and Edward have when it comes to timing. I do hope that you all liked this chapter and in the next chapter I was going to flash back and show the prom. What do you all think of that?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Attack of the Seth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback to Edward and Leah's senior prom- Edward's POV_

Before I knocked on Leah's door I made sure my bow tie was straight. I did not want Leah to see a crooked tie and say something. I wanted everything to be perfect even if this were not a real date. It was a friend taking another friend to prom because neither of them had a date. We had made a pack that if one of us could not get a date then the other would not get one either and we would end up going together. So when Tyler dumped Leah a week before prom I had decided that I would take her. Angela had understood and decided to go with Eric she was a good person like that.

I quickly knocked on the door holding the handmade corsage that Esme had made for Leah. You see that had been my idea because most guys would have went with one made of roses or orchids and I wanted to do something different that represented my best friend. Leah was wild and free and so I had collected a bunch of different wild flowers and my step mother had done an amazing job of putting together a one of a kind corsage. I really hoped that Milo would get the meaning behind the corsage.

"Hey." Leah's brother opened the door looking as if he had just rolled out of bed. I figured I wasn't pretty far off the mark unless Seth made a habit of running around shirtless all the time.

"Hey Seth is Leah here?" I questioned with a polite smile. "I am here to pick her up for our prom tonight."

"Yeah dude she is getting ready and should be done in a few minutes." He replied and waved his arm in the direction of the house. "Want to come in for a drink while you wait?"

I nodded and followed him inside the house. I had met Seth a few times before when we were younger. Usually Leah and I would hang out at my place because she was always fighting with her mother. I think Leah's first conversation with Sue must have been a fight of some kind. They never seemed able to find common ground. So the times I had been to this place were so low I could count them on one hand.

Seth was a good kid from what I knew about him. Sometimes we would have him around for dinner, but then he hit high school and suddenly had his own life he become too busy to come over for dinner. We had not seen him around the Cullen house since before he came out as gay. In fact this was the first time I was seeing the younger boy since he came out of the closet. I had heard all about it from Lee of course, but I hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Seth since then. His being gay did not bother me since Emmett was also gay and I had been hit on so much that it was something I had gotten over fairly quickly.

Once we were in the living room I took the glass of water he offered me. I looked down at my watch since I was very obsessive when it came to being on time for things. I did not want to be late because I had the evening planned down to a t and it was a tight time schedule. Leah had exactly ten minutes to get down here before all of my plans became ruined with her lateness. Being the genius that I am, I had allowed for her lateness and that is why she got ten extra minutes instead of only five.

"So you are taking my sister to the prom." I looked over at the Quilette boy who had a devilish smile on his face. "You know if you were that desperate for a date you could have asked me. I have recently come out as gay as I am sure my sister informed you and I have made it my personal mission to help other handsome men come out as well. I know how hard it can be to be as pretty as we are and being gay at the same time. There is always the risk of someone hitting you in the face and our faces are what will get us laid eventually. We are very fortunate to be breathtakingly beautiful."

I hid my chuckle under a cough as I reached up to rub my chin in an effort to hide my slight grin. I knew it would not take long for me to get hit on. When he used one of his hands to outline his face before giving me the thumbs up it became a lot harder for me to hide my laughter. He was a lot different than his sister that was for sure. It could be due to the fact that they had different fathers. Seth seemed to be more like his mother where my best friend must take after her father.

"Well as much as I like a compliment I have to tell you I am not gay." I replied and checked my watch again. She had four and half minutes left before we would officially be lost to my carefully thought out plan.

"Everyone is a little bit gay." Seth said and when I looked over to him I got the shock of my life. He had moved so that he was sitting right next to me and I knew that he was going to do something I would not be completely comfortable with.

I tried to scoot away from him, but my back hit the end of the couch. I held my hands up to try and ward him off. "Look I am glad you are secure in your sexuality and so you need to know that I am with mine as well. I am not gay and as flattered as I am that you would be interested me I am not interested in you."

He laughed and patted my thigh a little too far up than I would have liked. "Don't worry about trying to play your feelings off. It is ok because I know I am hard to resist. If you weren't gay then you would be doing my sister. Nobody can resist the Clearwater charm and if you are not falling for hers then I can only assume that you were waiting for me."

Then his lips were pressed against mine and his tongue in my mouth and my immediate reaction was to punch him in the face to get him the hell off of me, but I knew Leah would never forgive me if I hit her brother. So I did what any self-respecting straight man would do and tore my mouth from his before letting out a blood curdling scream. I screamed at the top of my lungs until I heard the clinking of heals on the stairs as Leah came to my rescue hopefully.

"Come on and let me kiss you!" Her brother was making kissy faces when his sister walked in. She demanded to know what the hell was going on as I ran and hid behind her. Yes I Edward Cullen hid behind Leah Clearwater. Seth smiled and sat back down on the couch. "I was just getting him ready for you Lee. Have a nice night at prom and Edward feel free to come by anytime and visit. When you are ready to break down that closet door I will be here waiting with my rainbow colored axe to help you with that particular task."

TBC…

**AN: Yes it was a short chapter, but it was a flash back of Seth and Edward and I think it came out really well. If you all want to see the actual prom then let me do and I will do it in a one-shot spin off to this. I will probably do it anyways. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not. Oh and if you have no voted on my poll on my profile yet please do so.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You need to get out of here." "See if you can crash at Alice's tonight."**

"**Why are you in the rush for me to leave?"**

"**Do you really want to risk my brother raping you in your sleep?"**

"**I'm not leaving you alone Milo." "You know that whenever your family visits you like for me to be here for moral support."**

"**Fine but I am not protecting your ass and its virginity around my brother."**

"**I never asked you to. I can well take care of my own ass thank you very much."**

**AND**

"**So my sister is your slam piece now?"**

"**What?" "No of course not!"**

"**I am just playing dude." "Go ahead and slam away. Are you in love with her?"**

"**I'm not-I mean we aren't-"**

"**Seth stop tormenting Edward." "We have talked about this remember?"**

"**Geeze you take the fun out of everything. Why I come to visit you I will never understand."**

"**I can answer that question for you easily enough." "You are here because you need money."**


	23. A brothers scheme

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"You need to get out of here." Leah said as soon as her brother headed for the living room. It wasn't that she didn't want Edward here it was more that she knew her brother wanted something and she didn't need him wasting her time by hitting on her best friend like he always did. Dropping the sheet she stood up and started throwing them in his direction while slipping in to her own. "See if you can crash at Alice's tonight."

"That's my shirt." The bronze haired male told her when she had accident put on the wrong t-shirt. She quickly pulled it up and over her head before hitting him squarely in the face with it. He slipped on his jeans leaving them unbuttoned while he put his shirt on. "Why are you in a rush for me to leave?"

She rolled her eyes before pulling on her own jeans. "Do you really want to risk my brother raping you in your sleep?"

They both knew she was not doing this to protect him. Leah had never been comfortable with Edward knowing her family. She didn't want him to run screaming from her life like so many other guys had in the past. He was too important for her to lose. She needed her best bud in her life. It would be easier if he just left while she handled her brother. They did not need another awkward prom moment. Now that she was sleeping with him it would make things even more awkward for the both of them when Seth hit on him and he would because that is what Seth did.

"I'm not leaving you alone Milo." Edward said stubbornly as he finished getting dressed. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He knew that she had problems with her family and he did not want to make her handle it all alone. "You know that whenever your family visits you like for me to be here for moral support."

The last time he had left her unsupervised during a surprise Seth visit he had come over the next day to find her passed out on the couch with empty whiskey bottles all around her. He'd woken her up and helped her in to the shower before making her breakfast. She had been so hung over he worried for her. He did not want to ever find in a situation like that again and so he wasn't going anywhere unless she physically removed him from her apartment.

"Fine but I am not protecting your ass and its virginity around my brother." The russet skinned woman smirked and slapped his ass. "I can't say that I blame him because it is a fine ass indeed. You know if they ever did a television show about who had the finest ass then you would win hands down or should I say buttocks down?"

His green eyes sparkled in humor. He slapped her ass back with an added pinch for good measure. "I never asked you to. I can well take care of my own ass thank you very much."

With a snort Leah smacked him upside the back of his head. She would never say how much she appreciated him being her for her. He is probably the one guy in the whole planet who would face her crazy brother for her. She really did not know how she would be able to deal with all the stress in her life without him. Edward Cullen was like her Zanax in tough or stressful situations.

"You just want more sex later on." Leah joked with a small smile before getting ready to go out and face her brother. She knew that she could not hide forever, well she probably could, but then Seth would destroy her apartment out of boredom if she left him alone for too long. "Maybe if you're a good boy I will talk to Seth. I am sure he can and will be willing to give you a night you will never be able to forget."

"And I need to scrub brush my brain clean." Her best friend said with a small grimace. "What is about me that seems to draw in gay men? First it was Emmett and then Seth. There was the one time at the bar with the girl who turned out to have a dick. I'm still upset you allowed me go home with him knowing it was dude. I swear the moment he whipped out his penis I was out the door. You are not hiding a penis somewhere are you?"

"Are you suggesting I do not look feminine?" The Native American beauty questioned with a half scowl half smirk. "If I had a penis and you hadn't found it by now then something is really wrong with you. The only dick I have needs batteries to operate."

"You are such a lady Milo. It is no surprise you have men lining up at your door for a date." With a wicked grin he blocked the doorway with his body. "Oh way that is right you don't have a whole line of adoring fans. You only have me and I know that you will never be able to thank the stars for having me in your life."

A playful punch to the gut was part of Leah's answer to him. When he oomf'ed and bent over she shoved him out of the way. "There is a cure to get rid of you Otis and his name is Seth. If you don't start being nicer to me then I will tell my baby brother that you have secretly been crushing on him for years. If you think he is bad now then just wait until you see him when he thinks you like him back. A kiss would be the least of your worries and I wouldn't be there to protect you like I was last time."

00000000

An hour later Leah had gone to the store to pick up another six pack of beer. That left Seth and Edward alone in the same room. So far Seth had been behaving as they played Nascar racing on the X-box. Still he couldn't hold in his urge to tease the bronze haired man for very long. "So my sister is your slam piece now?"

"What?" The older of the two men said with a hint of worry. Was Seth going to threaten him for being with Leah? He had never seen the boy as violent before, but there was a first time for everything. "No of course not!"

Edward could feel the air in his lungs get stuck in place. Did his best friend's brother really think that he was using her? Well if you really thought about it he kind of was, but she was using him to and they had an understanding. Still how do you explain a just sex deal to someone who wasn't involved and did not understand all the reasons behind it? He tried to think of a good way to explain this whole thing without getting his ass kicked.

"I am just playing dude." The mocha skinned male stated with a laugh. He pressed the pause button on the control so he could turn to look at his sister's roommate. "Go ahead and slam away. Are you in love with her?"

The bronze haired boy known as Edward Cullen gulped nervously. He wasn't sure how to answer this question the right way. If he said yes then Leah could find out and end the thing they had going on, but if he said no then Seth may get angry at him for having emotionless sex with his big sister. As crazy as the boy was he did love his siter that much happened to very obvious. "I'm not-I mean we aren't-"

"Seth stop tormenting Edward." Leah said as she came through the door. She had caught the tail end of the conversation and decided to save her friend from dying of embarrassment. Setting the beer on the counter she came to sit down on the couch next to her fuck buddy and across from her brother. "We have talked about this remember?"

Seth rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out as he got up to grab himself a beer. He popped the top and took a big sip before replying to her. "Geeze you take the fun out of everything. Why I come to visit you I will never understand."

"I can answer that question for you easily enough." She said with her eyes trained on her brother's face. She wanted to get this out in the open as soon as possible. There was no use in delaying the conversation Seth had come here to have with her. "You are here because you need money."

He shifted nervously in his seat before pulling out a cigarette that wasn't a real cigarette, but for the sake of saving everyone from an argument Leah pretended that it was. "You make it sound like I always come here for money Lee. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important. You see Jared and I have come with this fool proof plan to come up with some real money. The only problem is we don't have enough cash to start the project up. If you help us with this then we will give you a fair share of what we make and trust me it will be a great deal."

"Like last time?" She sighed and ran her fingers in her hair. 'What makes this any difference than all the other times Seth? Remember the t-shirt business you came up? You thought it would be a great idea to sell half shirts for men. If I remember correctly you ended up owing more money than you actually made. Then there was the waffle Sunday bar you thought would be great to have in the middle of winter. Oh and let us not forget the glow in the dark pen you thought would be the highlight of everyone's day. Too bad for you they ended up making the ink to thick which caused it to soak through paper when you tried to write."

"Those were all good ideas they just did not pan out." Her kid brother argued with a frown. "This one is fool proof Leah. Imagine it if you will, the automatic Frisbee. You won't need another person to play. You can play it all by yourself without the hassle of waiting for your friends to be in the mood."

Leah groaned and slapped her hands to her for-head. "Really Seth? The automatic Frisbee? What were you smoking when you thought of this bright idea? You know I love you and I support your creativeness, but my bank account cannot handle another hit like last time. I am barely scraping by as it is. Why not ask mom?"

Edward watched silently as the brother and sister team argued. He would keep his mouth shut since the only reason he was here was so that he could be moral support for Leah. He was concerned about her comment about scraping by. Did she really have money troubles and if so why had she not told him? He would have loaned her some if she really needed it.

"Mom blew all her money on that weekend trip to Vegas." He told her while polishing off his beer and standing to get another. "Jared doesn't talk to his family and Kim won't let him dip in to their savings. I have nobody else to ask other than you. Please Leah help me out with this. If it does not work out then I promise to-"

She cut him off. "Get a real job?"

"Well let's not jump the gun here." He told her while plopping back down in his seat. "We don't have to worry about what I will do because this is going to be huge Leah. I will be able to buy you a mansion and we can have male strippers and a cabana boy. It will be great!"

Leah sighed and went to get her check book. She never could say not her brother. She always had hope that maybe one day his ideas would actually go somewhere. "Is five hundred good for now?"

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I think it came out pretty good. Let me know if you liked it or not since you all know I love to hear your thoughts. Who else loves Seth in this?**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You have been down ever since Seth visited." "Do you want to talk about it?"**

"**No." "There is nothing to talk about."**

"**Well what can I do to make you feel better?"**

"**What are you willing to do?"**

"**Anything."**

"**Anything?" "That is a dangerous word to use around me."**

**AND**

"**Did you wash your hands?"**

"**Uhh.."**

"**Dude I know I am your friend, but I am still a lady. You are not touching me with those gross unclean hands until you wash up."**

"**Be nicer to me or I won't come back."**

"**Don't give me empty threats."**

"**I am telling you that if you don't go wash your hands you won't be touching me." "So the question is can you go without this fine body for a while? I won't even let you look if you're going to be just another gross guy. Don't forget to use soap and dry them completely before you come back!"**


	24. Anything And Germs

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Seth had decided to stay in Seattle for a week and his sister kindly decided to pay for him to stay in a hotel since her sanity relied on him not crashing in her apartment. She loved her brother and everything, but there is only so much Seth Clearwater you can take before you snap and go all Hannibal Lector on the people around you. For the sake of her best friend Leah had decided to protect what was left of her sanity.

"You have been down ever since Seth visited." Edward had spent the last half hour watching Leah stare at the television and whatever station she had finally settled on. Usually they would be making fun of the crummy acting or out drinking and yet she refused any of his offers to go out tonight. That is how he knew something was wrong with her and he was determined to find out what was weighing on her mind. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." The Quilette woman stated as she tossed the remote on the table in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest a way to show this should be the end of the conversation. She did not want to talk about her feelings and her bronzed haired friend should respect that, but then again it was Edward and he had a way of nagging her to the point she just gave up and ended up spilling her feelings anyways whether she wanted to or not. "There is nothing to talk about."

Edward stood up and moved to stand in front of her so that her view of the TV was blocked. He was determined to snap her out of this weird funk she seemed to have fallen in. "Well what can I do to make you feel better?"

"What are you willing to do?" Her eye brow raised in curiosity at his question before she asked one of her own. This could be interesting for her depending on far he was willing to take it.

It wasn't that she had purposely fallen in to a short of depression, it was more the fact her family always brought about a round of the opposite of cheery feelings for her. For Leah seeing her family was equal to Satan stabbing her in the ass with a pitch fork. At least the one good thing about this surprise visit was the fact her mother had stayed far away for the time being. The older woman showing up could have made a less desirable situation even more awkward.

"Anything." He told as he came to kneel down in front of her. When they were kids he used to promise to do whatever she wanted if she would just smile and over the years he had continued doing so. "You know that seeing a beautiful woman anything other than happy and cheerful with a blinding smile is not acceptable in my book. Tell me what I can do to make you happy. Do you want me to do the Snoopy dance? I could always streak like I did when I was in high school. I got two weeks detention for that because you thought it would be funny to tell the principle where I would be, what I would be doing, and when it would be happening."

"Anything?" Leah straightened up in her seat on the couch as an evil smile took over a large portion of her face. Her best buddy in the entire world would never learn how dangerous that one word could be when it came to her. "That is a dangerous word to use around me."

The green eyed male smiled and showed no fear as he straightened his shoulders and met her gaze head on. "I have no fear when it comes to you. I dare you to try your worst Milo."

"Oh Otis you are not the brightest crayon in the box." The La Push woman said in a condescending tone as she patted the top of his head with one hand. "I have the perfect idea in mind for how you could cheer me up. You know nothing makes my day other than you making an idiot of yourself. Let me think for a second. Oh! Yes I have the greatest idea so you just wait here."

Edward watched as she flew in the direction of her room and flung open her closet door. Clothes began to fly in every different direction as she grumbled obviously searching for something in particular. When he noticed a theme of leather and spandex and such starting to take shape he began to regret his daring her to dare him to do anything. There were certain things he really did not want to do especially if it had to be in public.

Finally she emerged with what seemed to be leather black shorts for guys of the non-straight variety and leather boots that were also obviously for a man who was not following the straight and narrow path. "I go these online when I was shopping for a new whip because they were on sale. Originally I was going to give them to Alice for Jasper, but they were a size to small. You are smaller than he is and so they should fit you."

"In your wildest dreams." He said stepping away from her quickly. "What have I told you about your weird kinky shit? You are not getting me in to that unless you hog tie me down to the bed and force me in to it. That is not an invitation by the way. How about you wear it and then look in the mirror and not laugh. If you can do that then, well there is no and then because no way in hell am I going to wear that ever."

"I'll have sex with you." Leah said while leaning again the wall and holding the outfit out in front of her for him to take.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You'll have sex with me anyways."

Leaning down to touch her toes Leah looked over her shoulder and gave him her best sexy pout. "Well what if I agree to do it any way you want? You only get this offer once and then it is gone forever. To quote Katherine from Cruel Intentions, 'you can put it anywhere'."

Their eyes met in stare off and battle of wills. It was obvious who was going to win this one when the bronze haired male huffed and grabbed the items from her. He grumbled all the way to the bathroom adding in a stomp or two for good measure. "If you take a picture of this I swear to god I am going to kill you."

About twenty minutes later and a bunch of mumbled bitching, Edward poked his head out from the bathroom. "You know you never made it clear I had to show you anything. By all rights I should have filled my half of the deal by putting this stupid thing on in the first place."

"Don't bitch and just get your ass out here or you won't be sticking anything anywhere." Leah teased as she sat on her bed with her ankles crossed. After a second something occurred to her and she narrowed her eyes. "You took forever going to the bathroom and I thought maybe you had fallen in or something. Did you wash your hands?"

"Uhh.." His eyes kind of left hers in slight embarrassment because usually he was a clean freak and very germ conscious, but he must have forgotten since it was Leah and well yeah just saying it was Leah should explain his way of thinking.

His Quilette roommate made a face of disgust and slammed her own head back against the headboard. Sometimes she wondered if she had a dick and that is why guys treated her like one of the boys. "Dude I know I am your friend, but I am still a lady. You are not touching me with those gross unclean hands until you wash up."

"Be nicer to me or I won't come back." He replied in and oh snap kind of way.

"Don't give me empty threats." She snapped back in her if you don't listen to me then I am going to slap you in the face and it will not be pleasant for you. So if you know what is good for you then you would do as a say because I am Leah Clearwater and I am _always _right kind of way. "I am telling you that if you don't go wash your hands you won't be touching me." "So the question is can you go without this fine body for a while? I won't even let you look if you're going to be just another gross guy. Don't forget to use soap and dry them completely before you come back!"

"I am doing this because I am a nice guy and not at all because you scare me in any sort of way." Edward told her as a way to defend his manliness since he was feeling less than manly right about now. "Why would you even buy something like this for a guy? You do the meaning of being a guy right?"

"It means you have a penis." Leah said as he stepped out of the bathroom after having washed and dried his hands. Her mocking laughter echoed off of the walls once she could see him and he quickly flew to the bed and pulled the blanket up and over his head as she tried to pry it off to get a better look. "Oh come on! You gave me a two second view and that is not really fair is it?"

He held on tight to the blanket protecting his masculinity by keeping him from her view. "Two seconds is better than none and if you don't go away I am going to touch you with my still partially wet hands. I am pretty sure I still have germs somewhere and I am going to infect if you don't back off."

Are you afraid?" Her words were taunting as she poked her head under the blanket to try and get a good view of him. "You know I don't know why you are so afraid of life. I mean if you don't look like a food once in a while what good is living? Being wild and free gives you a feeling I can't really explain. Now are you going to let me see you?"

"What are you going to do for me?" His voice was slightly muffled because of the blanket playing barrier to them. "Sticking it anywhere does not seem like a fair trade right now."

Leah clucked her tongue and smiled slightly as she decided to throw his words back in her face. "Anything."

Copper hair appeared first as she stuck his head out beneath the blanket. "You are willing to do anything? I wish I could say you can put it anywhere, but since I don't trust you and I can't be sure what that anything would be I will not be saying that."

She bit her bottom lip as her eyes watered slightly. "You don't trust me Edward Cullen? Do you know how much that can hurt a woman's feelings?"

He snorted in amusement. "Well considering you are not a woman and you don't have feelings, I have nothing I need to be feeling sorry about. Well since you agreed to anything if I let you see me I need to do some thinking."

"Don't take too long because I am bored." Leah warned and popped him upside the head with three fingers.

"And when you are bored the whole world suffers." He smirked and threw the blanket back to reveal the most embarrassing thing he would ever wear. "Tada!"

TBC…

**AN: Happy Halloween everyone! I wanted to post something before I got off my computer for the day and I hope that you all like this. I have to get ready for the few kids we get every year. I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope that you are looking forward to the next chapter. There is no preview for what is going to happen next because it is kind of a continuation and I want it to be a surprise. Let me know what you all thought of this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. S&M Anyone?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward could not believe he had agreed to this. He knew it was a fair trade since she had agreed to let him dress her up anyway she wanted and take her somewhere odd the very next weekend. Plus she had done the whole Harry Potter role play during sex and had yet to use her kinky toys on him because she knew it made him nervous and since she was stressed out with the whole situation with her brother he had figured this would cheer her up. It wasn't like he would know anybody here. Still, going out in public in micro mini leather shorts for guys made out of some sort of strange shiny plastic, boots with six inch heels, and a collar made out of black leather hooked to a shiny metal leash was not exactly something he had been jumping with joy at the very thought of doing it. It just did not seem fair that Leah was more dressed than he was at the moment and that was saying something considering she was hardly dressed at all. The things he did for her would seem crazy to anyone who did not know them and the tight friendship they had.

He had never thought he had seen so many odd people in his life as they approached the well-known S&M club Seattle offered. The variety of people was insane in the bronze haired male's opinion. He saw people with lime green hair, people with pink hair, and ones who wore fake vampire fangs. Some of the people stuck out like sore thumbs and others blended in well. There were a few business men he recognized from the bank he used. A teacher from the local high school in a business suit caught his attention. He couldn't help, but stare at the teacher he knew so well whom this evening had a woman around Leah's age with ocean blue hair attached to a leash and harness. The woman was on her knees and she looked happy enough even though Edward could not understand _why _she was so damned happy.

The Quilette woman tugged on the leash to get his attention. She was wearing a black bikini top with her belly button ring sticking out proudly for everyone to see. The white gold stuck on his skin in the same way a diamond would stick out in a pile of dirt. It was mesmerizing and Edward could not keep his gaze from straying down to her belly button. Her bottom half covered with high thigh hooker heels as she called them and a black mini skirt with bleeding roses all over the shiny material. Because of her naturally dark skin she did not feel the need to wear tights or nylons. She snapped her fingers to make sure she had his attention for sure.

"Rule number one is that you do not stare at people here that you know from other places." Leah told him and tilted her head in the direction of the high school teacher they both recognized. He had been their high school Biology teacher. She did not look him as she made her point. "The people who come here come because they know whatever they do will be kept between everyone here. They do not come here to be who they are during normal day light hours. This is their way of breaking free of their restraints and doing what makes them happy. They do not want to be reminded who they usually are. That is why if you talk to anybody here that you know you have to remember to keep topics _away _from both of your normal lives. While you are here you are someone completely knew do you understand?"

He nodded quickly his understanding. He could get why people would not want to be reminded of who they were in a place like this. If he ran in to any of his friends here Edward was pretty sure he would rather they pretended as if they did not know him at all. "I understand completely Milo."

"That is another thing." She said snapping her fingers again. "You cannot call me Milo or Leah in here. Call me Mistress and you are not allowed to speak unless I give you permission. You can talk to me of course, but if someone else approaches you then you have to wait for me to give you permission okay? Since this is your first time here I will take the time to answer any questions you may have about anything you see or anything you may want to do. Now we are going in next so hush until we are inside until I we are at our table. Keep your head down Ed."

Edward did as instructed and kept his gaze on the pavement as he listened to the bouncer say they could go through. He almost ran in fear when the man asked if he would be able to borrow him later after Leah was finished with him, but to his relief she replied with a firm no. Once they were inside he felt himself being pulled through a mass of people to a table in the back. When they were seated and she had unhooked his leash, he looked up and ran his fingers in his hair as he spoke directly to her. "How come I had to be the pet? Why couldn't I be the owner and you be the pet? It is your descendants after all who claim to have come from wolves."

The russet skinned female smirked and motioned to the crowd of people around them. "Well I suppose I can answer your question one two ways. I could go with the fact you are so obviously the sub with your shy behavior and anyone who looked at you would know you were not the dominate one in this relationship we have. Or I could go with the 'do you really _want _to be the dominate one' and deal with all these other Dom's who would so want to challenge you for me if I were your Sub? I don't think you could handle the pressure of that just yet. Maybe one day in the near future when you get a little confidence I will come back here with you and next time _I _will be the one wearing the collar and you can hold the leash."

"Well I guess I will take both of those answers as adequate ones for now." Edward told her as he looked around the room and spotted a girl actually whipping a guy on the table they were at. "He doesn't feel humiliated when she does in front of everyone?"

Leah laughed once trying to remember her friend's innocence when it came to all of this stuff. "He likes knowing people are watching. It helps to be able to get off. Plus the pain is obviously a turn on for him. You look so freaked out when in reality it is no different than your little Harry Potter sex thing. These people feel that when they are here it is the only place they can be themselves. To people like them they feel as if their everyday lives is the role play and this where they can be who they are deep down."

"What do you usually do when you bring someone here?" The bronze haired male questioned with genuine curiosity. "If it is nothing too extreme you know that I would be willing to try it."

"Well how about we start off with something easy then." She said happy he was willing to try. "Take a look around and see if anything interests you. I am willing to do whatever you are comfortable with and if it is something that catches your attention it will be better since it will not bother you as much."

"Well I see another couple over there and it is two women. One is spanking the other and I wouldn't mind spanking you if that is alright. Or can I not spank you because you are the dominant one? I am not exactly sure how that works to be honest." He blushed nervously feeling stupid for having actually asked that question.

The Quilette Dom clucked her tongue in approval. She stood up and pulled a small paddle out of her purse. It was made of black painted wood and had to be the size of a ping pong paddle. She handed it to him before bracing her arms on the table and bending over so her leather covered ass was sticking up in the air a bit. "If I order you to do it then it is fine. You will be giving me pleasure through pain because I asked you to and not because you ordered me to allow you to do it. We will be leaving my skirt on since I won't be giving these people a free show."

Edward took the wood paddle nervously and cleared his throat. "Mistress would it also be alright to give you a reason as to why I am slapping you with this each time I hit you?"

"Go for it if that will help you go through with this." She said and closed her eyes waiting for the first sting to come. "Feel free to be as dirty as you wish while speaking as well as long as it is not extremely dirty talk since you know how I feel about that."

"Alright then." He said before raising the paddle and brings it down medium force against her leather covered ass. She could almost hear his smile as he told her what the first slap had been for. "That is for tricking me in to wearing this god awful outfit."

TBC…

**AN: I broke this chapter in half because I figured that it would work better this way. I thought it would be funny to have her bring him to an S&M club and I hope you all agree with me. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and I will be picking up the chapter after the next where this one leaves off. The next one is a flashback and kind of funny because it is when they are teenagers and Edward learns how she is in to this sort of stuff. At first he sees bruises and thinks someone hurt her and is hell bent on revenge. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. World You Cant Imagine

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback-_

A knocking on my front door woke me from where I happened to be napping on the couch. Seth was hanging out with his friends Colin and Brady and my mother was doing whatever she did when she wasn't home. I would rather not think about what she does when she is not home. I have to hear about it during her drunken ramblings anyways so eventually I would find out whether I wanted to or not. I had been trying to catch up on the sleep I hadn't gotten the night before. When Jared told me he wanted to take me somewhere special for our one month anniversary I had been expecting a fancy restaurant or something similar. I had never expected to be taken to an S&M club. I knew my boyfriend was in to that kind of stuff, but I had never tried it and yet I was glad he had taken me there. I had been shown a life I never knew existed. I finally felt as if I had fit in somewhere.

The knocking continued and I pushed myself up and off the couch. "Don't get your panties in a twist I am coming as fast as I can!"

A familiar voice reached me from the other side of the doors. "I don't wear panties and you need to move faster Milo. You weren't answering your phone and I got worried. You were supposed to meet me for lunch an hour ago."

I opened the door to reveal my best friend in the world Edward Cullen standing there with a worried expression on his face. He is probably the only person I would ever feel bad for worrying and maybe that is because he is the only person in the world he always cared about me not matter what. I rubbed my eyes and yawned loudly. "Is it really noon already? I can't believe I slept that long. I'm sorry I missed lunch, but I had a long night with Jared last night. I must not have realized how tired I was. I thought I was only closing my eyes for a few minutes, but apparently it was a lot longer than that. Give me fifteen minutes to get a cup of coffee in me and change in to something clean then we can go have lunch."

"It will be a late lunch considering it is one and not noon." Edward said as he stepped inside and watched her bend down to pick up her jacket from the floor. He noticed her back covered in dark purple bruises and rushed behind her to lift her shirt up a little more. "What the hell Leah? Did you fall down the stairs or something? No wait, these are hand prints. Leah did, are you, is Jared hurting you?"

"It's okay Edward-"She started to try and explain though he never gave her the chance.

His eyes darkened as he pulled her shirt up higher revealing more bruises on her side. "How is this okay? How's you letting him hurt you perfectly fine? Why didn't you come to me? You are smarter than this Leah!"

The Quilette woman frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Do I look like the kind of girl who would let a guy knock her around? Will you at least let me explain before you have a nervous breakdown? You are half right. I did let Jared hurt me, but not in the ways you are thinking. He took me to an S&M club last night for our anniversary and showed me things I never thought I would like and yet I do."

The bronze haired male frowned and pulled her shirt back down. "He took you to one of those places? I thought you told him you weren't in to that? How can him hurting you bring you pleasure? Leah your side is all black and blue and you look like a fucking paint by number. If you are lying to me so you can protect him I swear I am going to-"

She cut him off. "You are not going to do anything because I am not lying. I am a terrible liar and you know it. It is true I did not think I was that type of girl who would like stuff, but I am. It was something I am never going to be able to explain to you. I just need you to trust that I am not letting him do anything I don't want him to do."

"I am still going to beat his ass for leaving a mark on you." Edward hissed and clenched his hands at his sides. "Milo you are in so much pain I can tell just by the look on your face. When I see you in pain it is a reflex and I just want to hurt someone. You are like my sister and if someone had hurt Alice in the same way Jared did to you, whether she liked it or not I would beat the guy;s ass until he was black and blue all over. Is any pleasure you got from this really worth it?"

"Yeah it really is." Leah sighed and flopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to her indicating she wanted him to sit down as well. "You know that I have never felt complete and like I fit in with anyone other than you. Last night I felt as if I belonged for the first time in my life. I get that you care and I really do find it sweet, but don't take this away from me. I need this Otis because in the first time in a long time I was truly happy. You don't understand and I respect that, but I am asking you to trust me to know what the right thing for me is."

Her friend nodded with a half defeated look on his face. "Fine I will respect that you know what is best for you. Two things though I have to make clear. One is that you will never try to get me in to that weird kinky shit because it is not who I am and the second is you allow me to play nurse for the next two days until I am sure you are going to physically be alright."

"Deal." The mocha skinned female smiled as they did their secret handshake. "Mark my words though Edward Cullen you will come to me one day curious about all of this. When that day comes I will show you a world you could never even imagine."

TBC…

**AN: I know this was short, but I was tired and I wanted to post it. I hope that you all liked the flashback and I would love to hear your thoughts. In the next chapter it picks up where the last one left off.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. I like it

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Oh my god that was such a rush!" Edward exclaimed as Leah led him to one of the private rooms in the back. She did not think he was ready for public sex yet, though she was sure he would be soon if his reaction to spanking her was any indication. He was practically giddy with excitement as she pushed him in to the room before shutting the door and allowing him to pick her up by the hip so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Is that how you feel every time you come here? I don't know how to explain it, but I just, spanking you and knowing I was in control made me forget everything. I felt free as weird as that sounds. When can we do this again? I am free this weekend if you are."

Leah laughed as she ground against him. She had to admit that usually she was the one in charge and causing pain, but being the victim had been equally as fun for her as it had been for him. "I'll have to check my schedule, but I think I am free. My ass may need a few days to recover though because damn you are a lot stronger than you look. I guess all those years of playing basketball in high school paid off. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me will you?"

"Is that an order?" Her bronze haired lover teased with a crooked grin before he crashed his lips to hers.

His hands sliding from her waist down her thighs then up and under her skirt so he could cup her bare ass. She wasn't wearing panties and he had to wonder if she had done this for a reason. When Leah hissed in to his mouth he bit her bottom lip. He had no idea what had gotten in to him, but whatever it was he liked it and apparently she did as well with the way she dug her nails in to his skin drawing bits of blood from where she broke the skin. If his parents or god forbid some of friends ever found out about this he would never live it down. The goody two shoes Edward Cullen actually going to this sort of club and liking it? The gossip would fly for years to come not that he ever really listened to gossip.

Nails raking down the back of his neck had him pulling his lips away as he cursed. Leah smiled at him leaned in to sink her teeth in to his earlobe. "You forgot to say mistress. I warned you that you had to say it and you knew you would be punished if you didn't. Be happy that I let you off easily."

His green eyes narrowed as he spun her around and slammed her again the wall causing it to shake. Nobody would notice since nothing could be heard over the music anyways. "Is that an order mistress?"

"Yes slave that is a direct order." The tanned female smirked and unwound her legs from his waist as she dropped to the floor and went to stand in front of a table that had been placed in the center of the room. Lifting one of her long legs up, she bent it at the knee and send him a seductive smile as she placed the tip of her pointer finger in her mouth. "First I order you to undress me starting with my boots and be careful I paid a lot for these boots and if you get one scratch on them I am going to take it out on you."

Edward cleared his throat to stifle his laughter as he hunched slightly. To him this was kind of like role playing and he needed to get in to character. He let his head fall as he scuffed his feet while making his way over to her. "Yes mistress."

Falling to his knees next to her he undid the laces of her boots before lifting her leg with his left hand and removing it with his right. He did the same to her other before then kissing his way up her thighs, but stopping right before he got to her center. His fingers toyed with the edge of her skirt. "Would you like to take this off mistress?"

Leah shook her head before suddenly pushing him back against the table. He half fell and ended up sprawled over it with his legs dangling off the edge. She grabbed his hand sucked his ring finger in to her mouth before letting it out with a pop. "I think I will leave it on tonight in case someone walks in. Knocking first is not always on someone's to do list in a place like this. I told you that I wanted you to fuck me and I meant like right now. I want it hard and fast do you understand?"

"Yes mistress Leah I can give you that. I owe you for all you have given me." Her copper haired companion reached up to grab the back of her neck and pulls her down to him.

He pressed his lips to hers molding them together desperately as she undoes his shorts pushing them down and around his knees. Within thirty seconds Leah had gotten a condom on him she pulled from somewhere inside of her bra before she was top of him with him inside of her. The palms of her hand were resting on her chest and she rose and fell with each of his harsh thrusts. She was still kissing him and the position was giving her a kink in her neck, but she didn't care.

She lifted her leg up so that it rest near his head. "That's the spot right there. Oh god, keep it up Otis! I am so glad I brought you here tonight."

"I am too Leah." Edward told her truthfully as he felt himself fall over the edge. Not meaning to, he bucked up and it caused both of them to roll off the table. They landed on the floor in a heap and burst out laughing. "Well that was fun. So is Saturday good for you?"

**TBC…**

**AN: I know this was short, but I wasn't really feeling this chapter. I promise to do better next time. In the next chapter I am having Edward start to realize he actually likes Leah in a romantic light and he starts to panic slightly. Let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Do you want to get married someday?"**

"**To you?"**

"**Not to me Milo don't be stupid." "I meant in general."**

"**Maybe one day if I meet the right person."**

"**What would the right person be like?"**


	28. Perfect Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward and Leah were in her room after a night of sex. They had originally planned on going out, but one look at her in that little red dress and all plans of going out had left the building. Edward always thought she was beautiful because you would have to be blind not to notice and Edward was most assuredly not blind. He had laid his green eyes on her and felt his heart skip a beat. It really freaked him out considering that he had never felt this way towards her before that he could recall. Sure there had been the prom when he had a small crush on her, but that had passed or so he thought.

The bronze haired male sighed at this new information in his head before he stroked her cheek. He used to do it all the time whenever they would hang out and so she could not claim it to be romantic even if on his side it actually was romantic. What Leah Clearwater did not know would not hurt her. "Do you want to get married someday?"

Leah shifter her position and raised her head up off of his chest so that she was able to get a better look at him. At first she thought that maybe he was joking because neither of them really discussed marriage. Well they had a few times when drunk, but to her that did not count. When she saw his face she realized he was seriously curious to know if she wanted to be married someday. "To you?"

"Not to me Milo, don't be stupid." He replied complete with an eye roll. Rolling on his side he propped himself up so he could lean up on his elbows. "I meant in general."

The Quilette female frowned as she thought about the question. Did she want to get married one day? The thought had never really crossed her mind considering the usual type of guys she dated. She never really thought about marriage because it had not been something she had been raised thinking you should have. Her mother hated marriage or any kind of commitment and most of the married couples she knew ended up divorcing. The only married couple who gave her any hope about the future and maybe having a happy ending was Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

"Maybe one day if I meet the right person." Leah said after what seemed like hours of wait. She let her fingers slide in to his hair as she continued to speak. Never would she talk about such topics with anyone other than her best friend. She could talk to him about anything and that meant absolutely everything. They talked about things that even some married couples chose to not discuss with each other. They were that open with each other and nothing would ever be able to change that. "It wouldn't be anytime soon because I think that if I ever even wanted to consider marriage I would have to have been with someone for a while. At least three years before I even thought about thinking about getting married you know? If it is not the right person then I see no reason to even contemplate the future. Who says I am ever going to meet the right guy anyways?"

"What would the right person be like?" Her friend asked with genuine curiosity. He secretly wanted to know if he ever had a chance of her seeing him in a different kind of light. It would be hard of course because since she had only ever seen him as a friend for years and seeing him as something different would probably take her a very long time to do if it were even possible that is. When she gave him a look stating she wanted to know what the hell he was talking about he shot her a sheepish smile. "Can't a guy be curious? I mean you are my best friend and yet I have no idea what you are looking for in your perfect match."

"Well I would want him to be sweet and maybe in a corny way because corny romantic is the best kind of romantic. He would have to get me without me having to sit down for hours and explain shit to him because I don't think I should have to waste half of my life explaining what he did to piss me off and he would because the dorky sweet guys always do something over the top which annoys me." Leah smiled as she also rolled on her side to look at him. She was starting to get in to this conversation as she imagined her shadowy dream guy with no define facial features yet since she hadn't met him yet. "He will have to be someone who loves me as I am no matter what weird shit I want to try. Oh and he has to be funny, but not traditional funny because traditional funny is boring. Enough about my dream though, tell me what your dream girl would be like."

"Who says I haven't already met her and she is here right now." Edward leaned down to kiss her for-head as the smile never left his face.

Leah grinned and a mock search of the room complete with her hand above her eyebrow as if she were searching the sea for something lost in the far off distance. "Well unless your dream woman is the invisible woman I do not think she is the room with us and if she is then she is pervert since she watched us fuck for the past few hours. Your dream girl must be a real kinky bitch."

The green eyed male laughed and rolled over so that he was on top of her. "Well she has to have a hobby doesn't she? I think she wants to have an encore performance if you are up for it."

The russet skinned woman wrapped her legs around his waist before placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. "I think you need to realize that you're the one who has to be up for it and yes I am totally game if you are."

"Game on." Edward muttered before kissing her.

TBC…

**AN: Another short chapter, but I kind of wanted it to be a filler chapter before the next one. The next one is all planned up and so it is going to be better and yes there is a longer preview. Let me know if you all liked this or not. I am still feeling horrible I think I have the flu that is going around and so I may not post a lot on my stories in the next few days. **

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I brought you soup."**

"**I thought I told you to stay with Alice and Jasper for a few days?" "You don't want to be around me right now because I am going to be extra bitchy."**

"**You are always kind of bitchy and so I think I can handle it Milo."**

"**Oh I am always bitchy am I?" "Well if I am such a bitch then you shouldn't be here with me. Find a new girl to fuck because-"**

"**Chocolate?"**

"**You brought me chocolate?"**

"**And Midol, a heating pad for cramps, and a CD I made to make you feel better."**

"**Let's see what music you put on here." "Crimson and Clover, Bleeding Love, wait did you make me a period mix?"**

"**Guilty."**


	29. Red is the color of love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Sometimes Leah really and truly hated being a woman. These times were usually very close happening once a month for three days. It was during these three days a month that anyone with a penis wanted to stay far far away from her. When she had her period she would get downright mean. She had been known to make grown burst in to tears with a few words. Once when she was in the eleventh grade Emmett McCarty made a joke about her being a woman and it being a beautiful thing and Leah had been so annoyed she kicked a soccer ball in to his groan. He had never brought up the subject again. Her boss even gave her three days off because she usually scared away customers. He gave her the days off with pay of course because he had a wife and didn't want to deal with her anger if Leah did not get paid for her pain and suffering.

The Quilette woman was simply curled up in bed with her knees drawn up to her chest because she never could sleep during her period. She had told Edward to stay with Alice and Jasper for a few days because her friend could be very sensitive and when she was like this, she would chew him up and spit him out regardless of his feelings. So that meant that she would be alone for the next three days. It was times such as this that Leah wished she had a pet, maybe a cat to keep her company.

Her bedroom door creaked open and for a second Leah started to reach for the stun gun in her dresser next to her bed. You never could be too careful with all the crazy fucks in the world. When Edward appeared in the next instant she let her hand fall back on the bed. Was her best friend hard of hearing or something? She had specifically ordered him to stay away for his own safety. Did he want her to end up making him cry? She would and she wouldn't mean too, but it was just how she worked, when she was in pain then the people around her shed tears. That is one of the main reasons she chose to lock herself up in her room for three days.

"I brought you soup." Her copper haired best friend in the world came in to her room holding a brown paper bag and a thermos of what she could only guess to be soup of some kind. Did he really think a peace offering would work on her? People had tried in the past and failed.

"I thought I told you to stay with Alice and Jasper for a few days?" She muttered angrily as he came to sit down next to her. He was wearing that stupid 'I am so sweet' smile and it wasn't easy to stay annoyed with him. "You don't want to be around me right now because I am going to be extra bitchy."

Edward shrugged and set the brown paper bag next to him. "You are always kind of bitchy and so I think I can handle it Milo."

"Oh I am always bitchy am I?" Leah hissed and narrowed her eyes. He had to go and open his big mouth did he? Well she would show him! If she was so bitchy then she would tell him off and see what he thought of her bitchy attitude then. "Well if I am such a bitch then you shouldn't be here with me. Find a new girl to fuck because-"

A Hershey bar appeared in front of her face and she shut up immediately. What the hell? "Chocolate?"

"You brought me chocolate?" She asked taking the peace offering and tearing off the wrapper before taking a bite of the sweet candy. It may have been her imagination, but she really thought she felt better after taking a bite. Chocolate during her time of the month was her one weakness.

The bronze haired male nodded with a smile as he opened the bag and pulled out items while naming them off at the same time. "And Midol, a heating pad for cramps, and a CD I made to make you feel better."

"Let's see what music you put on here." Grabbing the CD from his pale hands she started reading off the titles before she realized there was a theme to this particular CD. "Crimson and Clover, Bleeding Love, wait did you make me a period mix?"

A pink blush spread over his cheeks as he took the CD back from Leah and went to put it in the stereo system. "Guilty."

The tanned woman smiled slightly as she heard the soft start of Crimson and Clover. This had to be one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. Nobody would ever brave her wrath to bring her soup, chocolate, Midol, and a mixed CD. That is one of the things that made Edward such a sweet dork. He would risk bodily harm to do something nice for someone in the hopes he could make them feel better. It was one of the reasons Leah was friends with him in the first place. He was the exact opposite of her and that gave their friendship and good balance.

Making his way back over to the bed Edward opened the thermos and held it to her lips. He frowned when she pressed them together tightly shut not wanting to take a sip. "Come on Milo it will make you feel better if you just take a sip."

Leah pushed his arm away and shook her head. "Get that stuff away from me. I'll stick with the chocolate. Chocolate is what makes me feel better not that icky disgusting soup."

"Stop acting like a child." He sassed bringing to her lips again. "Don't make me call my mother. You know she will lecture you if you don't drink this. I promise it will make you feel better."

When she still resisted Edward got a brilliant idea. He knew that she was a closet Joan Jett and the Runaways fan and so he took the remote control to her stereo and flipped it to the sixth song on the CD he had made for her. The song 'Cherry Bomb' came on and he started singing along with the lyrics. He knew that she wouldn't be able to resist. When they were kids and heard this on an oldies station he had told her that it was her. Ever since then this had been her favorite song since it basically described her perfectly.

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school  
>Old folks say, ya poor little fool<br>Down the street I'm the girl next door  
>I'm the fox you've been waiting for <em>

Just as Edward had predicted Leah started singing along before the first verse had even ended. He took the opportunity to pore some of the drink down her throat while her mouth was open and she started coughing before she was forced to swallow. "No fair you cheated!"

He shrugged and made her swallow some more of the still steaming soup. "Sometimes you have to be unfair when you fight or you won't get results. Do you want to know who taught me that? You did Milo so get over it and drink your soup like a good girl."

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb<br>Hello world I'm your wild girl  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb<em>

"Soup is gross!" She complained crossing her arms and refusing to drink anymore. It hadn't been fair that he used her favorite song against her. "It's all slimy and wet and just eww!"

Green eyes sparkled in amusement as he reached for the remote control to the stereo again. "If you don't eat your soup then I am going to turn this off and you won't get to hear the end of your song."

_Stone age love and strange sounds too  
>Come on baby let me get to you<br>Bad nights causin' teenage blues  
>Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose <em>

"That is not fair!" The tanned female moaned as she jutted her bottom lip out in a pout. "You can't just put my song on and then turn it off because I won't eat your stupid soup."

"All is fair when it comes to the battle of giving you the proper nutrients you need." He argued and let his finger hover over the off button for a few seconds as they had a sort of stare off in a battle of wills.

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb<br>Hello world I'm your wild girl  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb<em>

After the stare of Leah finally gave in. She grabbed the thermos of soup and took a huge gulp. "I hate you Otis. You fight dirty and one of these days I am going to get you back so bad that you will regret having done this to me."

A laugh met her ears. "Oh I have no doubt about that Milo. Now be quiet, listening to the end of your song, and eat your soup."

_Hey street boy what's your style  
>Your dead end dreams don't make you smile<br>I'll give ya something to live for  
>Have ya, grab ya til your sore <em>

They were quiet as they listened to the rest of the song and she ate her soup. He lay next to her and stroked her hair hoping to take her mind off of her cramps. He listened to the song with her and realized how much it really did fit his friend. She was a wild child and he was falling for her hard. He knew that if he wasn't careful he could end up scaring her away and if the only way he could be with Leah was by having a friends with benefits relationship then so be it.

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb<br>Hello world I'm your wild girl  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb<em>

"Hey Lee?" He waited until she had set down her empty thermos and tilted her head to look at him. He leaned in to kiss the very tip of her nose. "Did you know that you are my ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb?"

TBC…

**AN: So I have to admit that I think this chapter came out really good. I really am proud of this one. I think that is probably one of the better ones. Let me know if you all liked this one or not since you know I love reading your reviews considering they cheer me up and give me a reason to keep writing. In the next chapter Leah and Edward talk about her biological father and then she confronts Charlie Swan.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**What is your first memory of your dad?"**

"**Probably when I was four and he took me to the hospital with him. Why do you ask Milo?"**

"**I don't have any memories of my real dad. I don't even know who he is."**

"**Well to be fair he may not even know about you." "If he did then I am sure he would want to be in your life."**

"**I just want to know who he is. I am not asking for much. All I want is a name. Is that too much to ask?"**

"**What can I do to help?"**

**AND**

"**Hey Chief Swan, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"**

"**Sure Leah, just give me a few minutes to finish up here and I will meet you in my office." "So how can I help you today? Did your mother go missing again?"**

"**No she is still in La Push as fair as I know." "You dated my mother for a short time right?"**

"**Yes I did years ago."**

"**Can I ask you a question?"**

"**Go for it."**

"**Are you my father?"**


	30. Who Is My Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As it turns out Edward ended up staying with Leah and not having to leave. He even got away with bodily harm, but that was mostly due to the fact he always had a supply of chocolate handy in case he would say the wrong thing and she would fly off the handle as she often tended to do. Trying to steer clear of her anger during her time of the month was similar to trying to make it through a mine field without having your legs blown off, but somehow the bronze haired male managed to live and tell the tale. Not that he would be telling anyone he spent his weekend taking care of a girl who was having her period because he would never hear the end of it. It took be a serious hit to his man card and he already got enough jokes due to his copper hair. Every guy and some girls that he knew claimed no straight man could have hair that color.

Leah sighed and curled up against Edward as the end credits to some sappy romantic movie passed by on the television screen. The only time she ever watched romantic movies unless it was some sort of special situation was right after her period. This particular movie had been a romantic movie with a family like twist and that is what spurred the Quilette woman in to her very odd question. Well it was odd for her considering she usually did not like to speak about what she called the 'sappy shit' of life which in Leah speak means anything personal. "What is your first memory of your dad?"

Edward hummed as he thought about how to answer her question. He stroked her hair and chewed his bottom lip as he tried to think back to his earliest childhood memory of his father. "Probably when I was four and he took me to the hospital with him. Why do you ask Milo?"

"I don't have any memories of my real dad. I don't even know who he is." She responded and tilted her head up so that she would be able to see him better. "I remember when we were kids we would play 'who my daddy could be' and you always had the strangest answers. When I was six you said that the King of England was probably my father and that would make me a princess. Then when I was eleven you were sure that Superman was my father because I was stronger than most girls my age. When I was sixteen you swore that I was the spawn of Satan and I think almost everyone agreed with you. Sometimes I used to wish that my mother had left me with my father, but then I would get to thinking and realize if I lived with my dad I may have never met you."

Her best friend smiled at the memories of their childhood. He knew how badly not knowing who her father was bothered her, but he never pushed her to talk about it because if she wanted to talk then she would as she was proving in this moment. When they were younger Leah had always found his family fascinating and for a long time Edward did not understand why until she finally admitted that she curious to know what a normal family was like since she had never had one. It was kind of the reverse as to why Edward himself wanted to see her family. Because he had been raised a certain way and brought up to think of family as a mother and father and some children. It was almost as if they had been teaching each other valuable lessons about family and they did not even know it at the time.

"Well to be fair he may not even know about you." Edward told her and lifted the remote to click off the television. He had a feeling that this was going to be a heart to heart and he did not really want music from a crappy romance movie as the soundtrack to this conversation. "If he did then I am sure he would want to be in your life."

Leah sighed deep not knowing why she was letting this get to her. The fact of the matter was that her mother probably didn't even know who her dad happened to be. Maybe at one time she had, but by this stage of her life drugs, drinking, and everything else she did most likely erased the memory or she blocked it out as she did with things she did not like to remember. That was Sue Clearwater for you, if she did not want to hear something then she would forget a second after hearing it. "I just want to know who he is. I am not asking for much. All I want is a name. Is that too much to ask?"

"What can I do to help?" A lopsided smile came to rest on his lips as he sat up bringing her with him. "Do you need me to use my ninja skills or my charm to try and get the information from your mother? You and I both know that she fancies me and as much as that creeps me out I would flirt with her if it meant helping you get what you wanted. You would owe me forever if I did this I hope you know that."

Leah laughed and poked him in the cheek as she rolled her eyes. "The last time you tried to use your ninja skills to get my birth certificate you ended up flirting with a forty year old dude who I honestly believe has never gotten over you. I don't need you to seduce my mother because first of all that is really gross and second of all, no, I think I will stick with that is really gross and if you ever want sex again we should both forget you ever mentioned it."

"There has to be something I can do." He complained feeling rather useless at this moment. He wanted to help her and if finding her father would make her happy then he would do what he could even if it meant scrubbing his body clean with bleach afterwards.

The beautiful Native American woman thought about it for a few seconds before throwing the covers off and dragging herself out of bed. "Well you could give me a lift to the police station."

Edward raised his eyebrow in confusion. "The police station? Are you going to confess to something and if you are then please leave my name out of it because I know we always do everything together, but I have spent enough nights in jail with you than I care to remember."

She stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. "Don't be such a dick face and pussy. I am not going to turn myself in because where is the fun in that and besides I haven't done anything lately. I just need to talk to the one man who may be able to give me the answers I need. I know it is a long shot, but Charlie Swan dated my mother around the same time I was conceived and if I had to choose someone in this town who could be my dad it would have to be him."

"So you're just going to blurt it out?" Edward questioned as he got out of bed as well and fixed his shirt which had been wrinkled due to Leah using his as a pillow. "Are you really sure going in and saying 'hey Charlie you banged my mom so I have to know, are you my father' is the best way to go?"

"Yep." She replied popping the P and slipping on her black sneakers before tossing his jeans which he had taken off for the sake of comfort his way. "It seems as good a way to go about this as any other."

00000000

Edward had offered to go in with Leah, but she told him this was something she needed to do on her own. Since she would not allow him to go inside he insisted on waiting for her to return. When Leah told him it could hours he simply shrugged and told her that she was worth the wait. If she hadn't been so damned nervous she would have cracked a joke about him going soft or something along those lines. Still, she appreciated what he was doing for her and so she kept her remarks to herself and headed inside of the building.

The russet skinned woman saw the Chief of police as soon as she entered. He was talking to one of the other officers and so she waited silently until he had finished his talk before tapping him on the shoulder in order to get his attention. She could tell that he was surprised to see her especially since she was without her usual cuffs and escort. "Hey Chief Swan, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

The older man with slightly greying hair looked at Leah. He always liked her and held a soft spot in his heart for the girl. It could be due to the fact she was nicer to him than his own daughter or that he was still hopelessly in love with her mother. Whatever the case happened to be he would not deny her something if she asked for it. Charlie worried that maybe she was in some kind of trouble. She was a good kid, but she did have a small rebellious streak and sometimes she ended up in situations he would rather not see her in.

"Sure Leah, just give me a few minutes to finish up here and I will meet you in my office." Leah nodded and went to his office. The last time she had been here he was lecturing her on the fact that she shouldn't be in so many drunken fights, but to be fair she had not started it the last time. It took him about ten minutes to make it to his office and sit in his chair behind the oak desk he used. "So how can I help you today? Did your mother go missing again?"

This would not be the first time Sue Clearwater had gone on a bender and disappeared for days and sometimes even weeks at a time. The first time it had happened was when Leah was twelve and for a whole week she pretended everything was fine and normal at home because she feared that she may lose her brother if everyone found out. It had been the Cullen's who noticed something was wrong and from that point on whenever Sue would disappear they would take in Leah and Seth until she returned and she always did. When Leah turned fifteen she started taking care of her brother not wanting the Cullen's to have to take over the job her mother should be doing. When Edward found out he started staying over when Sue would go missing because he always feared this could be the time she never made a return.

"No she is still in La Push as fair as I know." She shifted nervously in her seat and cleared her throat. Maybe she should have brought Edward along because he had a better way with words than she did. Finally she decided the best course of action would be to simply spit out her question and hope for the best. "You dated my mother for a short time right?"

Charlie folded his hands and set them on his desk as he met her gaze. Leah stared at his eyes wondering if she got her dark ones from him maybe. She did not really have her mother's eyes since they were a deeper and darker brown. "Yes I did years ago."

Good, confirmation on this fact only gave her the courage to continue her line of questioning. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it." The Police Chief said with a smile knowing that even if he had said no she would've asked anyways because that is just the way she was. It was one thing she had inherited from her mother.

"Are you my father?" Leah blurted out only to be met with silence. As the seconds ticked by with no answer from Charlie the Quilette woman feared that maybe she had over stepped her bounds. What if he didn't want to answer this question? What if he thought her to be nosy? Maybe the past was something he would rather forget and she was included in on that if she was his daughter. She quickly tried to say something which would reassure him that she wasn't trying to get anything from him. "Even if you are I am not trying to get anything from you. I just need to know and if you have those answers you have no idea what it would mean to me. I am not expecting you to do anything or try to play father to me if you are my dad. We can pretend this conversation as never happened if you want it that way. Please Charlie I just need to know for my own closure. My mom won't even talk about it and I am tired of guessing."

"Your mother obviously does not know you are here or if she does she is doing her blocking thing she had perfected over the years I am sure." Charlie looked down for a fever very tense seconds before looking up once more. "I wish I had the answers to your questions Leah I really do. When your mother found out that she was pregnant she wanted to pretend it wasn't real. She thought that if we did not talk about it then it wouldn't happen. When I finally got her to accept the fact she admitted to having slept around. I had known because your mom is a free spirit and can never tie herself down and be truly happy. I offered to marry her and raise you as my own even when she refused to do a DNA test, but she wouldn't hear of it. I wanted to be a part of the pregnancy Leah and I tried, but she rejected me at every turn. I want you to know that if you want to do a DNA test I will because I would like to know as well and even if you are not mine I am always going to see you as my daughter Leah. You and Seth are like my own children and blood or not aren't going to change that."

Leah could feel sobs catch in her throat because this man was more a parent to her than her own mother. How could someone as good as Charlie have ever been attracted to her mom? "Do you still love her?"

A sad smile came to rest on his lips as he looked down at his desk. "I think I always will."

TBC…

**AN: So I really wanted to update this and I was excited to write this chapter. I think that it came out rather well and I would love to hear your thoughts. In the next chapter I wanted your ideas on where Edward could take Leah out on a date because we are nearing the time where Leah realizes she wants to find true love and in order to do that she needs to end her friends with benefits thing she has with Edward. Unique ideas will be much appreciated!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Perfect date part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah had been acting odd ever since talking to Charlie Swan and so Edward decided he would take her out to get her mind off of what was bothering her. He wanted to something sweet and romantic to show her that maybe they could try to be more than friends. He enjoyed the sex and everything, but sometimes he found himself wanting more. He wanted to be able to kiss her in public without having to worry about someone they know catching them in the act. He wanted to be able to tell her loved her without the fear of facing her rejection. In simple man's terms he simply wanted to be with her. He wasn't ashamed of what they had and he did not want her to be either.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going on this mystery date?" Leah complained as he tied the black silk scarf over her eyes. "How do I even know if I dressed right if you don't give me a clue as to where we are going?"

"You look fine Milo. You look beautiful as usual." The bronze haired male was glad she wasn't looking at him because he could feel his face heat up at his own words. He truly was a bumbling idiot when she was around. "You could be dressed in rags and still look perfect so stop bitching. Do you remember when we were fourteen and talked about the perfect date?"

The Quilette female laughed as she remembered exactly what he was talking about. "Oh boy do I remember. I said that I wanted to spend my perfect date on first beach in a giant castle made out of sand and have picnic inside of it. I was such a stupid kid wasn't I? You know I only got the idea because Alice had gotten me back in to watching Disney movies."

"We are here. Don't you dare take the blindfold off yet." Edward parked the car and quickly hurried out of the driver's side to open her door for her. Once had had helped her out he walked her over to the perfect spot before removing her blindfold and watch the wonderment and excitement fill her expression. "I hope that this is still your perfect date because if it isn't then I am totally screwed. Not only that, but I will definitely lose man card for such a romantic move."

"This is perfect Otis how on earth did you do this?" Leah asked before turning around to face him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nobody had ever done something like this for her before and even though they may not be dating this had to be the most romantic thing ever. To be truthful she never would have guessed he even remembered that particular conversation, but then again that was Edward for you. Even when you think he may not be listening he is paying extremely close attention. It something the girl who ended up marrying him would grow to love because Leah knew that it was one of the many things she loved about him. Of course that love was a friend kind of love because she could never allow it to be more and take the risk of ruining a perfectly good friendship.

Edward smiled and took her hand as he led her to the four foot tall sand castle. "I had a lot of help and I had to pull in a lot of favors to get it done in time. It collapsed three times before we actually got it stay this way."

"Well thank you for doing this for me." She replied as they carefully sat down in the middle of the castle where a picnic basket was waiting for them. "Is it sad d that this castle is probably nicer than my apartment? I wonder if I lived here would you make me pay rent."

"Well when it washed away when the tide came in I don't think it would be something either of us had to worry about." He teased back moving a strand of hair from her face. "Besides that, do you know all the problems this place has? The Grab infestation not to mention the seagulls overhead every morning with all that annoying noise they make."

"I suppose I see your point." Leah reached in to the basket to pull out a strawberry and jar of chocolate. "Strawberries and chocolate? I guess I can see what you had in mind for tonight. Well to bad for you this Castle is PG 13 and doesn't allow naughtiness of any kind."

Edward grinned and knocked her shoulder gently. "Then what are you still doing inside of its walls?"

"Are you insinuating that I am naughty or something?" Leah raised her eye brow in a silent challenge almost as if she were begging him to take the bait.

"Do you even need me to answer that?" He questioned back wearing the same expression she happened to be wearing at this moment. "Leah I have something I need to discuss with you and I wanted to wait until after the date, but now I think it would be best-"

"No!" Leah quickly shoved a strawberry in to his mouth. "You are not allowed to ruin this with serious conversation of any kind. Whatever you want to talk about can wait until after my perfect date alright? I probably won't get many unique dates like this in the future and so I want to cherish it while I can."

_You would if you were with me. _The words were on the tip of his tongue and he was so close to saying them, but he couldn't seem to get the words to come out. Instead he simply shook his head and took the strawberry from his mouth before shoving it in hers. "Well then we should probably continue on with this perfect date shouldn't we?"

TBC…

**AN: I had to break this chapter in half because I am not feeling well. I have to rest today per doctors' orders and so you will all have to wait to get the second half, but I thought you may appreciate getting at least half of it now. I hope that you all liked it and you know I would love to hear your thoughts. Do you want the date to continue from this point on or do you want him to have more planned? Let me know what you want to see!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	32. Perfect date Part2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After having a wonderful picnic in the giant sandcastle of her childhood dreams Leah thought for sure the night would be over. She had expected they would go home to watch a movie or something. Never did the Quilette female think for a second that the night would continue on. Edward had gone out of the box when it came to thinking for this perfect date and he was determined to make it a night she would never forget. So far he was doing a pretty good job at getting what he desired. This would most definitely be a night she never forgot.

Their next stop happened to be the same club they had celebrated her twenty first birthday. Leah twisted her head around to look at Edward when they finally arrived at their destination. "You want to go dancing? You hate to dance Otis. At senior prom well before I had to get you drunk to get you dance."

"That is true." He smiled as they got their hands stamped and went inside. He motioned with his hand for the band to start and suddenly the first few cords of 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' started to play. He grabbed her hands and started to walk backwards in to the center of the room pulling her along with them. "Do you remember the steps?"

Leah smiled and shook and her head. "How could I have ever forgotten them? We danced to this after we prom Queen and King."

"Well lets boogie then my queen." Edward told her with a huge smile covering half of his face.

As soon as the lyrics started they stepped out away from each other still holding hands and then came back in. They did that twice before he twirled her around twice as they broke off and started to do the hand jive. Jumping and spinning so that they faced each other they did the swim before twisting down and back up. When the middle of the song came they locked arms at the elbow and started spinning around before switching arms and going in the opposite direction. Both were laughing as everyone else stopped to watch them.

By the time the instrumental part came on Leah took her cue just like she had at prom and started doing the air guitar as she spun in circles. She continued doing this until the clapping part came on and then she started to clap to the beat as Edward started to do the exact same dance Kevin Bacon had done in Footloose at the end. The pair started to do the swim again near the end and then he grabbed her hand and started to waltz around the room with her. When the last cords started to play he dipped her down low before pulling back up when the song finally came to a close. Everyone started to clap for them and they took a bow just in the same way they had at prom.

When they made their way over to the table and ordered drinks Leah leaned across the table to kiss him. "You really know how to make a night memorable for a girl did you know that? How about we do some shots? I'm thinking some white Russians sound good right about now."

The bronze haired male grinned and ordered six shots so they would each have three. "Are we trying to reenact my twenty first birthday where we had a drinking contest?"

Leah laughed and almost spit out her drink at the memory. "And you literally ended up under the table? I had to call Jasper and Emmett to help me get you home and then you puked all over your mother's new rug. I had warned you not to drink so fucking much, but you thought you could beat me. When are you going to learn that if Jasper the southern boy can't beat me at drinking games then you have no chance at all?"

"Well I have gotten better over the years." Edward told her quickly down his first shot before moving on to the second. "I bet that I can take you. All those nights you took me out drinking have paid off because I can hold my liquor now better than I could back then. I mean if you are afraid to try your luck then I completely understand why you wouldn't want to-"

The russet skinned female cut him off by down her third shot and motioning for more. "Quit your yapping and get to drinking because you are so behind Otis. If you think you can keep up with Leah Clearwater then I would like to see you try, but don't expect me to clean up your puke this time around because you are old enough to take care of your own messes and it is not your birthday so I have no reason to be nice to you."

"You are so on." He replied quickly downing his third shot before moving on to his fourth when the drinks finally arrived. He could already feel the warmth of the alcohol in his system and the dizziness which accompanied it, but he was not going to back down. Not when it came to a drinking game. "So what does the winner get?"

"A really bad hangover in the A.M." She teased taking a break before starting in on her fifth. Leah was determined to stay at least one drink ahead of him. "Well when I win you have to be my slave for a day."

"And when I win you have to do the same." Edward challenged with a raised eyebrow. "After this round we are going to do shots of whiskey."

She cringed at his demand because Whiskey was her downfall. Someone when she drank the stuff it always managed to get her drunk quicker. "You are trying to cheat, but I am still going to whip your ass slave boy!"

Reaching across the table he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I thought I would kiss the sore loser away before I actually win because it saves time. You know you love me Milo."

TBC…

**AN: So this is the second half of the last chapter like I promised. I thought this came out pretty well. While he is sweet they still had to have the friend's vibe even if he is in love with her. Now I need to know if you all want some lemon before the angst and stuff comes. Let me know either way and I do hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	33. Slip Of The Tongue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_I love you._

The words were on the tip of his tongue as he trailed his lips down the side of her throat and then back up to her jaw and finally to her lips. Somehow they had managed to get home even though right now neither of them remembered the details as to how. Edward figured he must have called a cab since neither of them could walk a straight line at this point in time let alone drive. They would have to go fetch his car tomorrow, but since he knew the owners of the bar he knew they would recognize his car and make sure it wasn't towed away. It's not as if this would be the first time his car stayed the night there when the bronze haired male had been forced to find other means of transportation home.

_I am in love with you._

How desperately Edward wanted to get those words to come out of his mouth. It was odd for him not being able to tell Leah something that should be so simple considering since they were kids he had been able to tell her everything. This should be so simple and yet it seemed to be one of the hardest things he would ever do. When his eyes met hers and he opened his mouth to speak the words got stuck in his throat. He literally feared he may choke on them if he tried to force them to come to the surface. So instead he focused on showing her how he felt about her. It was the best he could do in this situation considering his mouth did not want to work with him.

_You have no idea what you mean to me._

The mattress bounced as she fell back against the bed once they finally made it to the bedroom. In their inebriated state it was a lot harder than one would think. Pale fingers tangled in her dark hair as lips molded together expressing what words could not do in this moment. Tongues brushing together softly as lips parted and hands grabbed greedily for whatever was within their reach. Both Edward and Leah were lost in the moment and while Edward had so many things he wanted to say Leah did not have those problems. The Quilette female wasn't sure what she would say if the need for a conversation came up.

What Edward had done for her tonight both touched her heart and terrified her at the exact same time. Nobody, especially none of her boyfriends from the past had ever done anything as romantic and sweet as what her best friend had done for her a few hours. Somehow the boy with copper hair had managed to make her girlhood dreams come true in one night. He had taken her deepest desire and romantic wish and made it become a reality. What was she supposed to say to something like that? Did he expect something from her now? Did this mean he felt something for her other than friendship? Even if he did would it matter? Did Leah want to take the risk of moving from friends to something more when knowing if she did so that she could take the risk of losing him if something went wrong?

It was common knowledge that Leah Clearwater had an unlucky hand when it came to love. Every single relationship she'd ever had went up in smoke. While all of her friends had settled down and gotten married before having babies, Leah remained alone. Sure she dated on and off, but deep down she had always known those relationships wouldn't ask. A part of Leah knew that the reason she never ended up in a serious relationship was because she was a coward. She was terrified that she would end up like her mother. She feared that one day some poor fool would fall in love with her like Charlie Swan had with her mother and she would break his heart. Leah never wanted to become her mother and so she kept herself emotionally unavailable the best she could.

The only people the russet skinned female had ever let in were the Cullen's and few other close friends. She was closer to them than she was with her actual family members. In a way they were her family and if she lost them she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. That is why whether or not she actually had feelings for Edward she could never act on them. It would be too risky and Leah was too much of a coward to risk everything they had on a 'what if' scenario. That is why should allow herself this night, one last night before she ended this friends with benefits thing. It would be best for everyone involved and especially best for their friendship and that is what mattered above all else.

_I wish I could give you more._

Those were the words Leah spoke with her body as they slowly undressed each other. This time it was different than all the other times they had slept together. It was loving and tender and everything a couple in love should experience. It gave Edward thrills of happiness thinking he was so close to having what he wanted so badly with her and yet got tingles of fear. To her this friend with benefits relationship was getting much too complicated for either of their own good.

"You are so beautiful Leah." The green eyed male murmured against his lips as his strong hands gripped her thighs before he entered her. He lifted her legs placing them up over his shoulders for a better angle. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Exactly how drunk are you?" Leah teased grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him down that he was now kissing her.

"Are you still sour that I actually beat you?" Edward grinned caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

She scowled and yanked his head to the side. "It was a draw because we were cut off so stop gloating or I am going to kick your ass."

Leah rolled her eyes before letting go of his hair and arching he back slightly. "Oh you know you love me."

Without realizing what he was saying the words slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. "Yeah I do."

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to show some reasons behind Leah will be ending it. I thought it came out pretty well. Anyways, let me know if you all liked it or not and I apologize I didn't write the whole lemon, but it just did not flow well when I tried. There will be more later on I promise.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	34. Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah was at a complete loss as to what to do. It had been two days since Edward had admitted to loving her and since then she had been doing her best to avoid him. It wasn't easy considering they lived together, but she somehow managed to do exactly that. It wasn't that she did not care about him in fact it was the exact opposite, but the problem was Leah had promised herself she would not allow herself to feel these sort of things with Edward. Bringing emotions in to this type of situation could and would only complicate things. It could cost her the friendship they had and that was the last things she wanted to happen.

The Quilette female knew she would have to end things with Edward sooner rather than later before things got even more complicated. Yet ending her friends with benefits thing with Edward made her feel unhappy. She liked how things were with him right now. They were closer than they ever had been and their friendship stronger than ever. If she ended things now would it mess up their friendship? Either way you wanted to look at it there were risks, but the thing was she needed to decide which route would be safer in the long run.

When this thing started they had both agreed to keep it simple and emotion free, but then the bronze haired male had to go and fuck it all up. He had decided without consulting her first that he would develop feelings for her. Why couldn't her best friend just stick to the rules they had put in place? She should have known he would be the one to complicate this because out of the two of them Edward was the one who was always in touch with his emotions more so than her. Still, what they had was good and now she would have to end it because he couldn't separate something physical from something emotional.

Ending it was going to be the hardest part because part of her did not want to end what they had. She wanted so badly to tell him she loved him too and yet that had a lot of risks. What if they got in to a relationship and things ended badly? Not only would she lose the man she loved, but she would also lose her best friend since childhood. Since she could not take that risk Leah figured she would just have to deal with his reaction to her ending things. It wouldn't be pretty because let's face it, Edward could act like a bitch when he wanted to and yet in the end it would be best for everyone involved. Over time things would go back to the way they had been before. It would be like this mistake of thinking sex could remain emotion free had never happened in the first place. They would move on and eventually find other people to be with.

The biggest problem would be figuring out how and when to break the news to him. Leah was pretty sure that telling him in the middle of sex would not be the best plan she had ever come up with and so that meant she had to do in between rounds of mind blowing sex. Maybe she would tell him when they were having lunch where she worked. Telling him in a place where other people were sure to be around seemed like it could only work in her favor since he wouldn't want to cause any sort of scene. So after a lot of debate the russet skinned female decided she would end things this weekend. She wanted to enjoy the rest of the week with him. Maybe it made her selfish, but she did not care. All she wanted was to spend a little bit more time with her best friend and sort of lover.

"Hey Milo," At that exact moment he popped through the door holding a bag of Chinese takeout. "I picked up dinner for us and I rented the new Underworld movie. I thought we could watch them together you know? Oh I found out Friday there are going to be fireworks on the old high school football field and I thought we could go together. We go every year and I wouldn't want to mess with tradition. I am even going to dig out my old basketball jersey to wear as a way to salute old times.'

Leah smiled though inside she was frowning. Friday would be the last night they would have together and because of that she was determined to make it memorable for the both of them. "That sounds great Otis! I will look for my old soccer jersey so we can sort of match."

Edward grinned and sat down next to her before setting the food down on the table. "Sounds good to me Milo. Hey I will even pick up a few cartons of eggs and we can egg the principal's office like we used to when we were still in school. It will be just like old times."

She frowned as she thought about that. Yes, she would make sure it was like old times again. She would do whatever she had to in order to keep her friendship with Edward even if it may break her heart in the process. He meant to much to her to take the chance of losing him because she could not keep her sexual appetite under control. "That sounds great Otis. I remember when we got detention for a month because we got caught. I think that is the only time I was actually proud of getting in trouble."

"Well don't you worry Lee." The copper haired male told her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I promise that as long as we are friends we can always get in to trouble. It's you and me against the worst just as it always should be."

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was kind of short, but it sets up the next chapter and I was still feeling like crap, but I really wanted to post this. I hope you all understand why Leah feels that she needs to end things. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not. I sure hope that you did.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	35. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah was frantically pacing the length of her living room. It was Saturday and she knew what she had to do, but the problem was she wasn't sure if she could do it. Her plan had been to end this friend with benefits thing the night before, but for some reason when she opened her mouth to say the words they just would not come. She had tried over and over and it always ended the same. The russet skinned woman knew she had to end it sooner or later and as long as she did it sooner it would hurt less or at least that was her reasoning. She was pretty sure that no matter when she ended this it would hurt to some degree, but she hoped doing it sooner would make the pain less.

She was waiting for Edward to finished getting dressed and then she was going to end things. Leah had needed one last time with him and that is what she got. She got to have a perfect with him at the fireworks and she did not regret it. If anything she hoped the reminder of the night before would help her deal everything that would come from ending his because no matter what there would be consequences. She could lose her best friend over this, but then again if she didn't end it she could wind up losing him regardless. She was silently berating herself for letting this happen in the first place. Why had she ever let him talk her in to this in the first place? Oh yeah, it was because she had been lonely and horny and it had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.

When Edward finally came out of the bedroom as he buttoned his shirt she decided to just go for it. It has to be like pulling off a band aid. If she did it fast and quick then it wouldn't hurt nearly as badly. It would be a clean break for both of them. "I think that we need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" The bronze haired male asked as he finished buttoning his shirt before looking up at her. His mind was still hazy from the after effects of great sex and so he didn't completely comprehend what she was saying. "If you're talking about always ordering pizza or Chinese food after sex that is your fault Milo. I can't help it if I give you a work out that makes you ravenous."

"It's not about the food thing and I resent that comment thank you very much." Taking a deep breath she blew it out before just blurting it. "We need to stop having sex. It was fun while it lasted, but I think that I want to start dating again and I can't do that if you and I are still screwing around. I won't be able to start a serious relationship if we are still doing this."

Edward felt his heart plummet down towards his feet. Where was this coming from? Had he done something wrong? He couldn't think of anything other than when he said I love you, but if that was the problem then she would have said something sooner right? "Is this about what I said the other night? You know I didn't mean it right? It was a middle of sex I love you. You know as well as I do that people can say some pretty weird stuff during sex. If you're worried about what I said then don't be. I promise that I don't love you."

"It's not about whether or not you love me." She replied even though they both knew that she was lying through her teeth. "We both knew that when this started that it could not last forever. What kind of future can we have as fuck buddies? I mean we both want to have a family someday and the longer we keep on fucking the longer it is going to take us to find our soul mates or whatever. Nothing has to change between us Edward. Other than not having sex anymore we will be the same. You are always going to be my best friend and that is never going to change I hope you know that. I will never regret our time together, but it is time for us both to move on with our lives. We needed this to heal from heartbreak and now we have so it's the end of this and it's great because we actually managed to stay friends."  
>Edward wanted to say something and yet the words wouldn't come. His mouth was halfway open and all he could do was stand there frozen by her words. Why couldn't she see that he could be the perfect guy for her? He knew her better than anyone and he would do anything for her. He could be exactly what she was looking for if she let him. They had fun together and they had chemistry. Why wouldn't she give him a chance? He knew that if this is what she wanted then he couldn't stop her and there was no use in trying. He did not want to risk losing her friendship and if he had to give up some of what they had in order to keep it then he would. He would do it for her because he loved her and only wanted her happiness.<p>

"So this is the end then?" He questioned hating how his voice quivered. "I guess it's good that it did. You were right when you said it had to end sometime. We both knew what we were getting in to when we started it. At least there are no complications and we can be exactly how we were before. I will say that I am going to miss the sex though. You'll probably miss it more though since I am unforgettable in the sack."

His best friend smiled even though it did not reach her eyes. A part of her had hoped he would fight for her. When he didn't Leah knew then and there she had made the right decision for both of them. Planting a smile on his face she punched his shoulder playfully. "Don't be an over confident jerk Otis. You're the one who is going to be missing the sex the most. You can easily be replaced by a few batteries and a trip to my favorite store."

Edward tried to smile back, but like her it did not reach his eyes. "You say that now, but you'll be missing me soon enough. I think I am going to take a run, but you and I are still doing lunch at Alice and Jasper's right?"

"Well duh!" She rolled her eyes. "As if I would put you through that torture alone. You are still my best friend and so that means I get to watch you suffer and I get enjoyment out of it. For the record I am really glad I have you in my life Otis. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"Well you are never going to have to find out Milo I promise." He promised kissing her cheek before walking out the door in order to run off some his pain. He needed to clear his mind or he would end up doing something stupid like telling her he loved her and wanted to be with her.

TBC…

**AN: I have a lot I need to do today and so I wrote a quick chapter. The next chapter is all planned out and I will write it as soon as I can, but because this was so short I offer you all a preview. Let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Leah, why don't you help me with the snacks?"**

"**Yeah sure."**

"**What is going on between you and Edward?" "Did you have a fight or something? I could cut the tension with a knife."**

"**Nothing is going on."**

"**You're a bad liar."**

"**Fine okay something is going on well it was and now it's not."**

"**Elaborate for me."**

**AND**

"**What did you do brother of mine?"**

**What are you talking about?"**

"**What did you do to Leah?" "I know something is going on and I hate being left out of the loop."**

"**I didn't do anything."**

"**I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth or else those pictures I have of you in a dress from when you were fourteen are going on facebook."**


	36. Alice and Jasper

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alice and Jasper both knew something was going on the second Leah and Edward arrived. It was almost as if something between the pair had shifted or an invisible barrier had been set up between them and neither was willing to do something to take it down. They were friendly enough of course, but it just wasn't the natural bond they seemed to have with each other and it appeared to be much more forced. Some big had changed and neither Alice nor Jasper liked it because they did not like seeing their friends/family this way.

It was Jasper who actually decided to find out what was going on first. He had looked to Alice and nodded slightly. They never really needed words to communicate so she got what the little nod indicated. "Leah, why don't you help me with the snacks?"

The Quilette female looked up as she was startled from the movie everyone had been watching. She had kind of zoned out and lost her self until she heard Jasper say her name. Shaking her head to clear it of the mental cobwebs she stood up and brushed invisible fibers from her jeans so she would not have to look at Edward who had been staring at her on and off all night. "Yeah sure."

"What is going on between you and Edward?" Jasper had waited until they entered the kitchen to question her. As soon as he spoke he saw her back tense up as she froze from where she had been reaching up for a bowl she could put the popcorn he was making in. "Did you have a fight or something? I could cut the tension with a knife."

"Nothing is going on." Leah mumbled really not wanting to get in to this with Jasper. The honey blond had this weird extra sense where like he seemed able to read if a person was lying or not and right now she wasn't sure she wanted to put that theory to the test or not.

He crossed his arms as she turned around to face him. The look on her face told him she was lying even though it was apparent she was trying to hide it behind a mask of indifference. "You're a bad liar."

Leah sighed and pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the counter. The truth was she wanted to talk to someone and usually it would be Edward, but considering he was part of her current problem she couldn't very well talk to him and so Jasper would have to play best friend replacement for the night. "Fine okay something is going on well it was and now it's not."

"Elaborate for me." The honey blond ordered with a raised eyebrow. He was really interested now since Leah usually only opened up to the bronze haired male and it had to be big if she felt she could not talk to him.

Taking a deep breath she decided to get it all off of her chest as quickly as she could. Her theory was if she did it quick then it would be like pulling off a band aid really fast. It would be a sharp quick pain over prolonged agony. "Okay so Edward and I have been sleeping together without the actually sleeping part. We had this friend with benefits thing going on because we were sexually frustrated and heartbroken over our latest relationship fails. It was actually his idea to fuck without any strings attached and it was supposed to be a onetime thing, but it ended up being more than that. I actually took him to my favorite club and I don't do that with just anyone. It all seemed fine until he told me loved me during sex the other night. He of course claims it was middle of sex I love you, but we both know Edward and those are not just words he just throws around so I ended it with him earlier today because honestly I just freaked and he seemed okay with it and yet it caused this weird tension between us and I have no idea how to fix it! I just want my friend back without all of this weird tension shit."

"First off you need to breathe before you give yourself a panic attack of some kind." Jasper said quickly making his way over to her and patting her back because he feared she may pass out or something. "Then the next logical step would be talking to Edward about what you are feeling right now. You need to address your feelings. Leah I know better than anyone after Edward and if this had just been sex for you then you would not be freaking out like you are. Leah if you have feelings for Edward then-"

Leah was quick to cut him off with a scathing look. He was doing that thing where he managed to get inside of your head and read your inner most thoughts. "I can't afford to have feelings for him Jasper! Feelings lead to trouble and then he will go away and I'll lose him forever and I can't, I can't-"

The mere thought of not having Edward in her life terrified her. She needed him around and maybe that made her selfish or whatever, but that it is the way it was. Her life wouldn't be complete without him and if she had to break his heart to ensure he stuck around then so be it. She could feel her chest constricting as a mental image of Edward leaving for good popped in to her mind and she was afraid her knees were going to buckle. He couldn't leave because without him she wouldn't make it. He completed her and she hoped she completed him. It was like they were extensions of one another. She knew she was hurting him because it was hurting her to do it, but what choice did she really have?

Jasper was quick to take her in his arms when he realized she was indeed having a panic attack of some sort. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered in her ear. "Hey calm down there darlin' you do not have to tell Edward how you feel about him if you are not ready and you would never lose him. You guys have been to hell and back and still came out friends. I have no doubt in my mind that you will come out friends stronger than ever this time as well. Try to have faith that everything is going to work out in the end."

She took a deep breath as she stepped away from him. "When did you get so smart about matters of the heart?"

The southern gentleman simply smirked in reply. "The day I crashed in to little Alice Cullen."

00000000000000000

As soon as Jasper had disappeared in to the kitchen with Leah the small female known as Alice Cullen was sitting next to her brother and smacking him on the head with her small and yet extremely heavy purse. Each word she spoke was followed by a smack to the head. "What did you do brother of mine?"

Her bronze haired brother threw his hands up in order to try and ward off her attack somewhat. He was used to her crazy outbursts, but this time he had no advanced warning and no idea what he could have possibly done to piss her off enough to warrant her wrath. "What are you talking about you insane little person that also doubles as my sister?"

"What did you do to Leah?" The human pixie growled out and the sound was both amusing and terrifying at the same time given her small size and everything. Her brother was not sure if he should laugh or run off screaming. "I know something is going on and I hate being left out of the loop."

"I didn't do anything." He protested as he grabbed her purse and entered a tug of war with her for the small yet efficient weapon. He had to give her credit she was a lot stronger than she looked.

Alice was not buying his story. She knew her brother was hiding something from her and unlike her Jasper she would not wait for him to open. She would make him spill his guts on her time table. "I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth or else those pictures I have of you in a dress from when you were fourteen are going on Facebook."

Edward felt all the of the blood drain from his face. He had no doubt she would do it and trying to barter with her would do no good. The only option he had in order to avoid embarrassment would be to tell her the truth and yet he was not sure he wanted to do that because he feared her reaction. She was on team Leah all the way. When he and the Quilette female had a really bad fight back in high school their friends had taken sides and his sister even went as far as making team Leah t-shirts.

"Milo and I have been sleeping together and I did something really stupid by telling her that I loved her and she broke up with me or well we weren't technically together in the first place, but she said it was over she wanted to go back to being friends, but I am not sure if that is something I can do because I think I am in love with her. I know I am in love with her and I don't want to lose her, but I am not sure I can stand to watch her with other guys and yet I really have no right to say anything to her because the whole sleeping together with no strings attached thing was my idea and I can't tell her that I want to change the rules not since it wouldn't be fair. I have no idea what to do Alice and I am sure you hate me because if Leah and I stop being friends it could tear our group apart and I know you do not want that and neither do I so you can continue abusing me with your designer purse if you want." He said in a rush without stopping for air and by the time he was finished he had his head in his hands looking as defeated as he felt.

Alice took a moment to watch her brother. She could of course scream at him for being so stupid and threatening to tear the group apart, but looking at him in this moment she felt really bad for him. It was obvious this was eating him up inside and so he probably did not need her rubbing it in to his face making it any worse. Wrapping her arms around his neck she ran her fingers in his hair like their mother used to do when they were young and it worked once she felt his body relax. "Well at least you didn't knock her up or anything and so that is a bonus."

"Part of me wishes I had gotten her pregnant." He mumbled and his sister looked at him with wide eyes. Edward had admitted to wanting children when he was older and he was always a stickler for protection so his comment really surprised her. "I mean if I had gotten her pregnant then maybe she would want to be with me. I know we aren't ready for a baby and it is wrong of me to want one with her for all the wrong reasons it is just that I can't help it. I love her Alice and she wants to see other people."

"Then make her realize you are the one for her. The Edward I know would never give up." She told him patting his cheek softly and smiling widely. "This gives me a great reason to make team Edward t-shirts! I am on your team this time around because while Leah is my friend you're my brother and I want the both of you happy. It's time to plan operation get your stubborn pain in the ass girl."

TBC…

**AN: Hey you guys I hope that you all liked this chapter! I thought that it came out pretty well and I am really sorry I have not been posting a lot lately it is just things are really hard right now and I don't want to get in to, but I will try harder I promise. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what you would like to see next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	37. Three Is A Crowd

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Officially it had been a little over a week since Edward Cullen and Leah Clearwater had ceased having sex. Things were kind of tense considering Jasper and Alice had taken sides and they made it clear to everyone. While Jasper thought that Leah should tell Edward the truth about how she felt he had given her support and he would stick by her whether or not he agreed with her decision. Alice of course had taken her brother's side since she knew without a doubt in her tiny little head that her brother and Leah belonged together even if one of them wasn't quite ready to admit it yet.

The best friends had gone back to the way they were before or at the very least they were trying. The bronze haired male figured he would leave the planning to Alice and in the mean time he'd go back to being the best friend ever in the hopes that the Quilette female would realize his potential to be more. As of this moment they happened to be walking through the part and Edward was doing everything in his power not to shake her until she saw things his way as she asked his opinion on different men they would pass. In her defense they had done this for years where he would give his opinion on men that would catch her eye and she would do the same to women for him.

"What about him?" She questioned pointing to a young man around their age with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He was sitting on a bench listening to headphones as he read the newspaper.

"Did you not check his hand?" He replied with a raised eyebrow. "The wedding ring is prominent and that means he is off the menu. Besides that he is wearing tweed and you've told me numerous times that you hate tweed because it means the person wearing it is an intellectual and you cannot stand to date someone who will rub it in your face they are smarter than you."

Leah sighed and crinkled her nose while looking around the park for something more her style. "It's not that I mind smart men because you're smart, but I do not like people lack the ability to be around others without using their intelligence to gain the attention of everyone around them. What about him?"

Edward looked to the left where she was motioning with her right hand. A man with green hair and dark makeup on was leaning against a tree as he smoked a cigarette. "He wears more makeup than you do and since you don't like to be kept waiting you'd end up breaking up with him within a month. Not to mention he looks like the Joker with his hair like that."

"You know you are of not any help right now." She snapped as they continued walking. "If you think you can do better than go on and step up. Let's see if you know me as well as you claim."

His green eyes filled with mischief as he carefully looked around the park. He would show Leah that he knew her better than anyone. Maybe then she would realize how good they could be together. Because he knew her so well their relationship could only be better since it would be stronger because of it. Finally his eyes landed on a guy of obvious Native American decent leaning against a motorcycle as he ate a sandwich of some sort. Right away thought Leah would agree he could be here type. Leah always liked grease monkeys and the fact that he was Native American would only intrigue her even more. He was built sturdy so it was obvious somewhat athletic which would only attract Leah to him even more. The longer Edward looked at the other male the more he thought pointing this guy was a bad idea. He wanted to show Leah he knew her not find her a suitable match.

Leah who had finally realized Edward had stopped looking around decided to glance at whatever or whoever he happened to be staring at. When her eyes landed on the guy by the bike a smile spread across her face. "Oh, good eye Otis. I am going in so you better wish me luck."

Before her friend could say anything to stop her she was headed over in the direction of the nameless man. Edward didn't like to eavesdrop and yet as he took a few steps forward he could not seem to fight back the urge. He absolutely _needed _to know what they were talking about. He was hoping that Leah would come back saying the guy was a total bore, yet when she laughed he knew that was not to be. All he wanted to do was walk over to Leah and kiss her in front of everyone watching until she admitted her undying love and then they could walk off in to the sunset together.

"So you like bikes do you?" Edward heard the guy ask as he walked even closer trying to remain inconspicuous. "Well would it be to forward to ask if you wanted to take a ride with me?"

"As long as that ride is on your bike then of course it is not too forward." Leah laughed as she turned around to give Edward two thumbs up and he tried to smile back, but it did not reach his eyes.

He watched sadly as she climbed on to the motorcycle and drove with the man. Edward felt as if his heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do about it. Well there wasn't anything he could do about it right now. With a sigh he decided to go home and get pissed drunk. Maybe it would help take his mind off of Leah or maybe it would make it worse. In his mind it was a risk he was willing to take.

TBC…

**AN: This was a short chapter yes, but it sets things up for the next chapter. I do hope that you all liked it and in the next chapter you get a really good friendship scene with Edward and Leah. Leah takes care of a drunken Edward. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like Always!**


	38. Otis is drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time Leah got home from her not quite a date with Jacob Black she was in a wonderful mood. He had not only taken her for a ride on his motorcycle, but he also took her out for ice cream after. It had been a really good time and the Quilette female had not felt pressured or anything. She was just having a good time with a nice guy and they were going to do it again later in the week. She couldn't wait to tell Edward since they had always told each other stuff like this in the past. Plus because she knew her bronze haired friend had been down ever since they stopped fucking she had managed to get him a date with one of Jacob's sister Rebecca Black. They would be able to double date and hopefully their friendship would go back to the way it had been before everything got so screwed up.

Making her way up to the apartment she shared with Edward Leah go the surprise of her life when she found an _extremely _drunk Edward Cullen propped against the door with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand as he sang some song she had never heard before. His hair was in worse disarray than usual and his eyes were all red and puffy which told her that he had probably done more than just drink and that caused her to worry since hadn't really done any of that shit since high school and for him to go back to it now meant something was bothering him. Rushing to his side she dropped to her knees next to him before ripping the bottle from his hands and grasping his chin between her fingers in order to force him in to looking at her.

"Otis I need you to keep your eyes open." She ordered because Leah couldn't be sure how much he had to drink and that meant she did not know if he had alcohol poisoning or not. "Can you stand up on your own? What the fuck happened to you?"

"I got thirsty." He joked bursting in to laughter as he tried to get to his feet with her help which was a difficult task. "You weren't here Milo and you're _always _here, but you weren't this time. You left and you promised that you would never leave me remember? We became blood buddies to make the promise official."

Edward lifted the palm of his hand to show a long, jagged, and deep scar that ran across the palm of his left hand before grabbing Leah's left hand looking at a matching scar on her skin. It had taken nineteen stitches for Carlisle to get them sewn up and after that the kids had who were eleven at the time got a three hour long lecture about blood diseases and such. "You said that no matter what we would always have each other."

"And I meant it dumbass." She grumbled as they made their way in to the apartment then headed towards the bathroom since she had a feeling he would probably be spending most of his night in there. "I went out for a couple of hours, but I came back Edward I always come back and I always will."

"Leah, I-" He never got a chance to reply because in the next instant his head was in the toilet and everything he'd ever eaten plus all the alcohol he consumed had come up to take residence in the porcelain bowl. Bits of puke splattered on the floor and his face and shirt which made his best friend cringe when she realized she would have to clean him up. Usually she was on the other end of this scenario and personally she liked it better that way. "I don't feel so good Milo."

"No shit Sherlock." She snapped with an aggravated sigh as she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed in to the dirty laundry basket. He was _so_ doing his own laundry this week. "That happens when you drink like a fish. I am going to get you some clean clothes and if you can manage I need you to take the rest of your clothes off. Don't worry about a shower tonight since I doubt it will do any good. I have a pretty good feeling the toilet is going to be your closest friend tonight."

Leah hurried in to the other room in order to get some fresh clothes for him and by the time she made her way back to the bathroom Edward was asleep on the floor. Shaking her head she went to his room to retrieve a pillow and blanket as well as a pillow from her own room. There was no way she was going to leave him alone tonight. After she slid the pillow underneath his head and covered him with the blanket she cleaned up the floor of any traces of barf before lying down next to him and running her hand in his hair.

"I love you Otis even if you are a drunken idiot at times." With a sigh she pressed herself against his side and threw her arm around his waist before settling her head against his chest. She would have to remember to ask him what had spurred his urge to drink until he couldn't even remember his own name before she gave him a lecture, but for now she would take the comfort in him and his presence that she could not allow herself to take during his waking hours. "You can't do stupid shit like this anymore okay? I know it's not as if you can hear me or whatever, but you just can't do this Edward. I need you in my life and if I have to come home one day to find you in this condition again or worse dead, I don't know how I would make it so whatever caused this lapse of judgment I am going to find out and kick it's ass I promise."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter I know it was another short one, but so much is going on so I have been keeping them short. Let me know what you all thought of this one since you know I love hearing what you guys think about the chapters and stuff.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	39. morning after

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The last thing that Edward remembered was going to the liquor store after Leah went off with that nameless biker. He had been so distraught and the only thing he could think to do was drink his sorrows away. In hindsight it probably wasn't the brightest idea he'd ever had, but when you are trying to get rid of the pain caused by a broken heart you usually will do whatever it takes even if know it's not particularly the best idea ever. So he had gotten plastered and that was basically the last thing he remembered besides waking up just now on the bathroom floor which was way better than waking up in some strangers bed or an alley way or perhaps not considering his head was pounding and someone (he figured it was Leah because only she could ever be so mean to someone with a massive hangover) was playing music in the kitchen and banging around pots and pans.

With a sigh the hung over man somehow managed to make it to his feet as turned the water on and splashed his face. He would have to wait to take a shower until he was sure he wouldn't trip and crack his skull opens because he was pretty sure that wasn't going to be a mess the Quilette female would want to clean up. After splashing his face he opened the door pausing to cringe at the stupid loud music before making his way to the kitchen where a cup of coffee was waiting for him along with a plate of eggs. For some reason eggs always seemed to cure his hangover when it would make everyone else sick.

"Tell I didn't bring home an eighty year old stripper this time." He mumbled sitting down at the table and taking a drink of the steaming hot coffee which was black just the way he liked it.

Leah turned when she heard him speak. She had known he was awake the second she heard the running tap water yet she did not go to greet him since she figured he would want a few minutes to gather up his wits and not mention get rid of his puke breath. He was neurotic when it came to brushing his teeth after a night of drinking and Leah knew it was better to be neurotic about it than to not care at all. Puke breath was so not attractive in way. Grabbing her own breakfast she sat down across from his before digging in to her eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns.

"Well if you did bring home an eighty year old stripper again she left before I got here." Leah said looking up at him. "Are you going to tell me what set you on a drinking binge anyways? When I came home you were practically passed out in the hallway and I had to drag you inside. Not to mention you puked all over the bathroom floor."

The bronze haired male scrubbed his hands over his face tiredly. He really did not want to talk about his feelings and what caused his drunkenness, but he probably should because otherwise Leah would nag him to death about it and her nagging was way worse than any sort of hangover no matter how severe. "I had a rough night is all nothing for you to worry about."

"You have always been a shitty liar and to be honest I think after cleaning you up I deserve the truth." She stated pushing her plate to the side as a look of concern crossed her features. "Otis you can tell me what is wrong you know. I mean things have been weird for us lately, but you have to know I will always be here for you no matter what."

Edward wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to reach across the table and grab her before pulling her up to him and kissing her until she forgot about everything except him and what he made her feel. Still what good would it do? She'd made it pretty clear that she did not want a relationship with him and yet if he opened up perhaps she would realize that he had meant it when he said he loved her. "I needed something to numb it."

"To numb what exactly?" She questioned reaching over to set her hands over his.

"Everything!" He snapped not really meaning too and yet he could not seem to stop himself. "I don't want to feel it anymore Milo. I can't deal with it all. I just wanted it to stop for a few hours. I thought if I could numb my feelings then maybe I would feel better and be more able to get control over my emotions. I just needed a couple hours you know? It didn't help though I can't numb these feelings no matter how hard I try and I tried so fucking hard!"

The tanned woman felt all the blood drain from her face. She knew what feelings he was speaking of and yet she could not accept them. He was going to mess everything up worse than it already was. Why did he have to be a stubborn ass and unable to realize that everything she was doing was for him so that he wouldn't hurt worse in the future. "I'm not sure what you expect me say Otis."

"I want you to tell me that you hurt too." He replied honestly. "I need to know that cared about me more than just a friend even a little bit. If you don't want to be with me fine I get it, but I need to know that you cared and it is not all in my head. I need to know that-Fuck Leah I don't know what I need to her, but I know I need to hear something, anything really."

"Would it help?" She asked waiting for his nod of confirmation which did not take very long. "I did- I mean I do care about you. I connect with you on a level that I haven't with anyone and sometimes I think it will always be that way you know? You know why I can't be with you and my reasons are not going to change. Maybe-maybe it would be better if we just you know didn't hang out for a bit. It will only be a couple of weeks, but still I think it is best. Constantly being around each other cannot be healthy.. For what it is worth though if things were different I would have been with you a long time ago."

Edward felt as if he was being stabbed in the heart. "Why can't things be different now?"

Leah let out a sad smile. "Because that is just how fate rolls."

TBC…

**AN: This is the story that had the most votes for me to finish next and so I am working on getting it done. Funny thing is there are not a whole lot of chapters left and so it shouldn't take very long, maybe a week or maybe two at the most. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	40. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

10080 minutes, exactly one week had passed since Leah told Edward she needed space. Neither the Quilette female or bronze haired male seemed to be handling it well, but both were too stubborn to give in. Edward had moved out to stay with Alice and Jasper even though Leah told him he didn't have to and as for Leah she had thrown herself in to the possible relationship with Jacob Black. Her hope was to squash her feelings for her best friend by developing some for Jake and so far it wasn't working the way she desperately wanted. She liked him just fine, but for some reason Leah was always mentally comparing him to her childhood friend and recent lover.

To make things even worse her period was late and she wasn't sure she was pregnant or if it was stress. All she knew was that if she was pregnant it was Edward's and she didn't want o be pregnant not because it would be his, but because she didn't think she was ready to be a mother. She wanted to a better mother than hers had been. Plus a baby would kind of be a nuclear bomb on a new relationship which was rocky anyways. Jacob had seemed off for about two days not that she knew with absolute certainty what he was like on a regular basis or anything, but he had started acting weird after they had sex. Still when he called her saying they needed to talk she knew something was wrong yet she had met him at the park just like he had requested.

"Sorry I am late." She mumbled as she finally made it to where he was sitting on a bench near where they had met. She cringed when she realized her poor choice of words. "I had a hard time getting off of work since the place was crowded. You sounded like it was important on the phone. Is everything alright?"

The Quilette wouldn't meet her eye as he fiddled with his fingers. "I didn't want to do this, but I can't go on like this. I think we should see other people. Don't get me wrong or anything I had a great time it was fun and everything, but I am not ready for a commitment or anything serious."

Leah clenched her teeth together and she tried to stifle the urge to stab him. She wanted to wrap her fingers around his neck and choke the lying breath out of him. "You couldn't have said this before we slept together? I opened up to you! I trusted you fuck face and look what you did! You _used _me and I thought-"

"Like you used your best friend?" Jacob spat and Leah felt as if she had been slapped. She had told him about her and Edward after her argument with her best friend and she had never thought he would use it against her. Not when he had been so understanding about her situation in the first place. "People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"What Edward and I had was different." She snapped balling her hand together in to a tight fist. "We both knew what we were getting in to when we first hooked up. You acted like you actually cared about me to get in to my pants. You used my hurt over my falling out with Edward to your advantage. You son of a bitch! I bet you were going to give me the we can still be friend's speech and well here is what my answer would have been."

Before he had a chance to react her fist crashed in to his nose shattering it almost instantly. Blood started pouring out like water from a faucet as his hand flew up try and stop the bleeding or at the very least slow it down. "You fucking crazy bitch! What are you some sort of sociopath?"

Leah drew her fist back again and this time it connected with his cheek bone. She was pretty sure she had cracked the bone and felt pride in doing so. She had never cracked someone's cheek bone before. "Don't you think that is something you should have asked before we fucked? You know what maybe I am a sociopath and if I am that means you should sleep with one eye fucking open. If I see you again I swear you will be leaving with more than a cracked cheek bone and broken nose. Now get the hell out of here and if you know what is good for you then you won't show your ugly face where there is a chance I may see it."

Jacob got up and nearly tripped as he ran off. Leah let her head fall in her hands before she felt her pocket vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and felt annoyance that she wasn't even allowed time to process what had just happened. Surprise filled her face when she saw her mother's number flashing on screen. Her more hardly ever called unless it was to bitch her out for something she may or may not have done or if she was in desperate need for money.

With a sigh the tanned woman flipped her phone open and pressed the on button. "Mom if you need money I don't have any right now and if you are calling to bitch me out then I really am not in the mood for-"

Sue's tear filled voice interrupted her. "Leah baby there has been an accident involving your brother. You need to get to the hospital as soon as possible and prepare yourself because the doctors are telling me it doesn't look good."

With a clatter Leah's phone hit the pavement shattering in to pieces. She couldn't seem to process anything other than her brother was hurt. Since she didn't have her car it meant she would have to run because hailing a cab would take to fucking long. Not even bothering to pick up the remains of her phone she was running top speed toward the hospital. The only clear thought in her mind was how much she needed Edward in this moment, but that was impossible because she had told him she wanted space and he was giving it to her. Boy did she ever wish she hadn't said that to him. He was her strength and she wasn't sure how she would deal with all this shit without him.

TBC…

**AN: Hey everybody I hope that you all liked this chapter. There is around four or five chapters left and so it should be a few days and then it will be done. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	41. Friends in need

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Edward was racing down the hospital hallway as fast as he could. He had heard from Rosalie that Seth Clearwater had been in an accident and as soon as the bronze haired male got the news he knew he needed to find Leah. All this relationship shit would have to wait because right now she was going to need her best friend more than anything else. Seth meant the world to her even though she was always complaining about his stupid get rich schemes. When it came down to it the Quilette female loved her brother and if he was seriously injured or ended up passing away she would crumble. All of her strength would be for nothing and Edward wanted to be there in case the worst happened.

He found in the ICU waiting room with her back against the wall and her knees drawn up to chest with tears streaming down her face. Cautiously he made his way over to her and sat down. Without saying one word he put his arm around her shoulder as a silent form of comfort. The silence didn't really bother either of them because right now nothing other than Seth's health mattered. Talking could wait until a later date, but for now Edward would be here in any way she needed.

The brunette Quilette sniffled as she let her head fall against his shoulder. By the time she spoke her voice was raspy from all the crying she'd done before her best friend had arrived. "From what I know he was attacked for not paying some gambling debts. It was a hit and run followed by a baseball bat to the side of his head. The doctors don't know if he is ever going to wait up, but the longer he stays asleep the less likely it is he will ever open his eyes. My mom gave me the burden of making all of his medical decisions. I think she chose to do it that way because if he does die then she will be able to blame me for making the wrong decision. What I don't understand is why didn't he come to me? I would have helped him out if he were in serious trouble you know? Now I don't know if I will ever get to tell him how much I love him and how proud Harry would've been."

"He is going to be alright Milo and if you are not comfortable making his medical decisions I can do it for you or we could ask Carlisle since he is a doctor." He said softly rubbing her bare arm comfortingly. "No matter what happens just know that I am going to be here for you no matter what. I won't let you handle all this shit alone no matter what the outcome may be."

Leah let out a deep sigh. "Why are being so nice to me Otis? I was a total bitch to you. I acted as if your feelings shouldn't matter and that was not fair of me. I should have-"

Her green eyed friend shook his head and held his finger to her lips as a way to show her she didn't need to talk. "You do not have to worry about all of that shit right now Lee. Right now you just need to focus on being strong for your brother and I will be strong for you. We will deal with everything else later."

"Okay." The tanned female said before it grew quiet again, but not in an awkward kind of way.

They sat there for a good hour before Leah felt her eyes starting to droop. Edward noticed and looked at her with deep concern. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest. I will stay here until we know more and as soon as I do I will come and pick you up to bring you here. You are going to be no good if you are dead on your feet."

She shook her head and tried to stifle a yawn. "I am going to be fine. I am not even tired. I think punching that douche Jacob in the face gave me a rush of adrenaline and now that it is wearing off my body is trying to adjust."

Edward groaned before taking off his jacket and setting in his lap. "Yeah Alice told me what happened with him, but you are better off without him. If he used you like that then he isn't worth your time. Here you can use me as a pillow since you are obviously not going to leave. Go ahead and get some rest alright? I'll wake you up when the doctor comes out."

"I am just going to close my eyes for a few minutes." Leah mumbled before letting her eyes drift shut and falling in to a deep sleep. It was after she was asleep that she whispered not realizing she was dreaming. "I love you Otis. I want to be with you, but I am afraid I will mess it up. Please don't let me mess us up."

"You could never mess anything up Lee." He whispered knowing that she couldn't hear him. "If anything you make everything right. Every time something goes wrong in my life you are there to help me pick up the pieces. I realize now that if you want to be only friends then I will find a way to accept it because having you as a friend is better than not having you at all. It won't be easy for obvious reasons, but I will find a way to do it. I will do it because I love you and you are my other half. You are my love and my life and I wish I had seen it years ago. If I had made a move then we most likely wouldn't be where we are right now. Oh well the past is the past and from this moment on I am going to live in the now and enjoy the time I have with you even if it is not exactly the way I want. It is better than nothing at all after all."

TBC…

**AN: Yeah I know that I have been updating this very fast, but it only has like two chapters left and I am like wow I cannot believe it is almost over. I do hope that you all liked this story and I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter and chapters to come.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	42. Listening in isnt always fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the Leah had woken up it was three in the afternoon. Apparently she had fallen asleep longer than she had wanted, but it had done her good. She no longer felt as if she was going to pass out from exhaustion. After she sat up she realized that Edward was nowhere to be seen, but his coat was still here and so Leah knew that he had not left. It was more than likely he had gone down to the cafeteria and she decided that she may as well join him. A cup of coffee and muffin sounded like ambrosia and she would need the energy since she planned on staying until her baby brother woke.

Cracking her next she stood up and headed out of the waiting room and toward the cafeteria. As soon as she found Edward she was going to thank him for coming since she had not deserved it with the way she treated him. As soon as she got there the tanned beauty found not only Edward sitting at one of the tables, but his short pixie sister as well and they seemed to be lost in conversation. Since she had nothing better do she decided to listen in for a few minutes before making her presence known. In reality she was hoping to hear something from Edward that confirmed he wasn't just here out of pity.

"I could never go out with her." She heard Edward say from her position of crouching down behind one of the tables. Leah frowned when she heard him speak because for someone she knew he was talking about her and she also got the feeling she wasn't going to like what he was saying. "Milo is too fucked up to have a relationship with. She doesn't want a boyfriend right now and if she did it wouldn't be me. Leah is too damaged and emotionally unstable for any kind of commitment and that is what I need."

"Wow you really will say anything not to admit you are perfect for each other." His pixie like sister replied with a shake of her head before stabbing her fork in to the garden salad she happened to be eating.

Edward grumbled in annoyance. He did not want to be talking about this with his sister of all people. "Why are we even still having this conversation?"

Alice smiled brightly not at all put off by her brother's apartment foul mood. "We are still having this conversation because you know that I am right. What happened to wanting to win her affection? I had the team Edward shirts all made up and everything. You cannot seriously be giving up now! If you love her then why are you not fighting for her? You never cared that she may be fucked up or damaged when you were friends so why should it matter now of all times?"

"It matters because I have done everything I can think of to get her to see me, but it is almost like she wants to miserable." Her brother replied pushing his half eaten turkey sandwich away. Truthfully he did not really feel like eating. "I am just giving her what she wants Alice and that is not me. We had a good time and it's over with. I am actually quite relieved because now I don't have to worry about all that relationship shit."

With each word that left Edward's mouth he felt his heart cracking a little more. He of course was lying to his sister even if he was unable to lie to himself. He needed Alice to back off until everything with Seth was settled and then he would try to figure things out. In hindsight this probably was not the smarted move he could of made, but if his sister thought for a second she could push them then she would and Leah did not need the added pressure especially right now of all times.

"You are so lost in yourself pity that you don't even realize what you are saying." She told him with a frown. She had never heard her copper haired brother speak in such away about a woman especially not about Leah. "You need to stop and listen to yourself brother. You are acting like she means nothing to you and yet if that were true then you wouldn't be here for her. You can lie to Leah and you can lie to yourself, but you cannot lie to me no matter how hard you try."

He raised an eyebrow before standing up. "That is way off base Alice. If anyone is in denial it would be you. You are so fixated on pushing us together that you don't see I don't want her anymore. I need you to just drop the subject and stay out of my business alright?"

"When you stop being an ass then I will gladly do so." The short female spat as she too stood up. "You are so a dumbass and if you are not careful you are going to lose her forever. I get that she hurt you by rejecting you, but I have it on good authority that she loves you as well and is just scared. Jasper told me how she opened up and told him the reason she couldn't be with you was because she was afraid of losing you."

"I was scared to you know, but at least I was going to face my fears and she couldn't even do that." Her brother snapped right back at her wishing she would just let the conversation drop. He wanted to get back to Leah and see if she had heard anything about Seth. "For the record I am here because Seth is my friend too. It has nothing to do with Leah and you need to deal with it because I have. Leah will never be my girlfriend and I am more than alright with that. I didn't her baggage anyways."

TBC…

**AN: I think I have two chapters left and I will be putting them up tomorrow since I am tired. Let me know what you all thought of this one. Edward really doesn't hate her or whatever, but he needed Alice to think that for the time being. Too bad for him he didn't know Leah was listening.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	43. Friends No More

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"He has a crooked stupid smile that makes him look as if he constantly on something. His hair is to pretty for a man. He has the personality of a dead fish." With each sentence Leah would toss a stone off the top of the hospital building on the ceiling where she had come immediately after hearing what her ex-best friend had to say about her. She was hoping that if she threw enough stones one hit his stupid car and dents it or something. A crack in his windshield would be fine as well. "Edward Cullen is the son of the devil and I am better off without him anyways. I can't believe I was going to give that ass a real chance and date him. I must have been high on something at the time. I should've known he was a dick in hiding. Every guy I date or sleep with ends up being a jackass of some sort."

Another stone went flying over the side of building until it hit the pavement down belong. The Quilette female wiped some tears from her eyes as she bent down in order to snatch up another handful of rocks. It was when she bent down the access door opened as someone joined her on the roof. She didn't need to look to know who it happened to be. They had known each other for years and by this point in time they had become in tune to the other. It was quite handy most times and yet this time it was a pain in the ass.

"Hey Milo, what are you doing on the roof?" Edward asked with that stupid smile as he went to hand her coffee she would not take. She feared if she did that she would pour it over his head and cause burns which wouldn't do any good. She may be angry with him, but that did not mean she wished to scar him. "When I went back to the waiting room you weren't there. I was afraid something had happened, but one of the nurses told me she had seen you heading up here to the roof. If you needed fresh air you could have walked out the front door."

Leah finally turned around so she was facing him. Her eyes were still filled with tears yet she had managed to stop their endless flow. "Well I am not sure if you have heard yet, but apparently I am seriously fucked up. I wonder how you could be my friend for so long what with me being screwed in the head."

The bronze haired male let his head fall back a bit. He should have known she would hear him. She wasn't supposed to hear it considering it wasn't true. It had just been a way to get Alice to stop yammering for once in her life. "I-I should not have said that Milo and I didn't mean it. I was just trying to get Alice off my back because she thought we belonged together and I knew that if I didn't convince her I felt nothing she would bug you and with Seth in this condition I did not want to see that happen."

Her eyes darkened if that were even possible. The anger was practically etched on her face. "You know a good way to get her off of your back? Tell her to back the fuck off! You didn't have to go as far as you did and you must have thought those things about me before to use them now. Do you want to know what is really sad? I was going to give you a chance a real fucking chance, but now I am glad that I didn't."

"Leah I-" He started to say, but she would not hear it.

"If you could say all that shit then it must mean you and I was never really friends." She was shaking by this point and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms, but he knew that probably wouldn't be such a good idea if he wanted to live another day so he could try to make this up to her in some way. "All you wanted was to get in my pants. Well congrats you have succeeded and now there's no reason for you to stick around and be stuck with my bullshit for much longer."

"You know that I just didn't want to sleep with you." Edward stated daring to take a step closer to her. "All of our years together as friends were the best years of my life. It's ironic that you talk about using people because at least I could admit I was falling for you and yet you could not do the same for me. Do you have any idea how much that stung? Knowing that I was good enough to fuck, but not good enough to love?"

The tanned beauty with the broken expression laughed a hallow laugh. "So is that why you said those things? Did you want to hurt me as badly as I had hurt you? We are not six anymore Edward! You can't just get back at me because I accidently hurt your precious feelings. I was scared you know. I was afraid and I didn't turn you away to hurt you. I did it _because _I loved you damn it! Well you achieved your goal of hurting me like I had you. Thanks to you I doubt that I will ever be able to trust anyone fully again. Consider our friendship over from this point odd. Take out an ad on Craig's list for a best friend because I officially quit. I hope you have a horrible fucking life, but I am glad we are done. I am finally free of you and that must make you happy as well."

Without another word she had walked away and back towards the door which would bring her in to the hospital once more. Edward stood there in shock wondering when things had gotten so fucked up and if he would ever be able to fix them. The saying went better late than never right? Well he was going to do what it took to fix things with Leah because he couldn't lose her forever even if the things he'd said had been out of line.

TBC…

**AN: Hi people I so wanted to finish this story and the next chapter is going to be the last one. There won't be an epilogue because I am going to do like a four shot sequel eventually and having an epilogue would ruin it. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and if you liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	44. It has always been you

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been two month's since the rooftop fight between the once friends and since then neither were doing very good. Leah tried to distract herself by taking care of Seth who had woken up and mostly recovered back to normal though he would always walk with a limp. Taking care of her baby brother kept her mind off of Edward most of the time and honestly had no idea how she would cope once Seth left to move back in to his own place. Edward was still crashing with Alice and Jasper and lost himself in writing music to try and outrun the emptiness he felt inside. The bronze haired male had tried to call Leah numerous times and yet each time she would either hang up or the machine would get it. Today he was going to see her and give it one last effort.

"You should call him." Seth said around a mouthful of ice cream as his sister picked up the shit he left lying around. She would never complain because he was hurt and he loved it. "You cannot stay mad at him forever and I am not sure you are actually angry with him so much as yourself for not just admitting how you felt all along."

"Stop being all wise and shit favorite baby brother of mine." Leah muttered as she plopped down next to him. "I can't call him Seth. I said some pretty mean shit and I will not ever be able to take it all back."

"You could at the very least try." He argued flicking through the channels on the television. "Oh and I am your only brother so it is by a technical default that you claim I am your favorite, though if we did have brothers I would be the coolest of the siblings just as I am right now."

"Oh you are funny." Leah stated with a roll of her eyes when the doorbell rang. She whipped around to send her brother a look full of suspicion. "Tell me you did not order more male strippers?"

Seth smirked knowingly though he tried to play it off as nothing. "I have no idea what you are talking about. It must be for you sis and since I am too lazy to hobble my ass over there you should answer it."

"You are a weird one." The Quilette female mumbled before pushing up off the couch and going to open her front door. To her surprise Edward Cullen was standing there with flowers, a balloon with the words 'I'm sorry' written on it, and a very hopeful expression on his face. "What are you doing here? I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have plenty so be quiet please and just listen." Edward took a deep breath as he began reciting the words he had gone over a thousand times. "So I have been doing a lot of thinking and I have decided that I can live without having sex with you even though it would be hard, but I could do it for you if that is what you really wanted. What I can't live without is _you _Milo. I need you in my life and I think you need me too. We complete each other and if you don't want to be with me that are alright as long as I have you. Leah I want my best friend back because I am in love with her and that is never going to change. I know I said some pretty mean shit and while I thought I was doing the right thing at the time I now understand why it hurt you so much. If our positions had been switched I would probably have reacted the same way. I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you. I mean if you will let me try."

Leah was stunned by his speech. He had said all the things she wanted to say to him for weeks. "You should probably know that I was planning to maybe call you and say the same thing you just did. So first of all you are a speech stealer and second of all I was a bitch so I think that makes me even. You should probably also know that I love you as well Otis and I should not have fought it for so damn long. What you need to do right now is shut up and kiss your girlfriend. Well if you want me as your girl I mean."

If possible the pale bronze haired man burst with his happiness as he cupped her chin between his fingers. "I would not have it any other way Milo. I will be the best boyfriend you've ever had I swear."

"You already have been." She admitted truthfully before smiling back at him and throwing her arms around him. "Are you ever going to kiss me? I swear that when we were friends you kissed me faster than you are doing it right now. If you don't kiss me soon I am sure Seth would love to take my place."

"Oh he knows I would." Her brother called from the living room with a deep laugh. "We have a love affair of the heart sis are you sure you want to compete with that?"

"You have no competition Lee. I think that it has always been you and it always will be. The reason none of my other relationships ever worked out was because I would compare whatever girl I was dating to you and they never met my standards. There is only one Leah Clearwater and sh is now officially my girl." Edward pressed his lips against Leah's and ragged her against his body. This is the way it had always been meant to happen between them. It may have taken a long time, but they figured out the most important benefit of being friends and that was falling in love may take longer and yet it was well worth it.

THE END!

**AN: So this is officially the end of the story, but do not be sad there will eventually be a sequel. So the next story I am focusing on is eye of the vampire and you all need to vote for another. Let me know!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
